Surreal Disorder
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: "I don't balance you like you need. . .when you find that person, you'll know." Rose had once said. Before, Adrian didn't understand. And now Adrian understood perfectly. But Rose never really understood her words. He loved her. And she loved him.
1. How Heartbreak Feels

**Well . . . I did say something about writing an Adrian/Sydney FF but somehow my hands got carried away with my crazy thoughts and this chapter was written and well, lead to another Adrian/Rose story. I hope I still have readers out there, who will show me the same kindness showed to me when I was writing my other stories. So here is to you, readers that need a cure for the shitty ending between Adrian and Rose in Last Sacrifice—my new Adrian and Rose story. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own VA. . .**

**Chapter 1: How Heartbreak Feels

* * *

  
**

**Adrian **

The first fucking time I gave my heart out, the first time I had ever fucking fallen in love was the first fucking time my heart was broken. And all it took was two fucking words.

Rose Hathaway.

I motioned for the bartender to pour me another whiskey and he did just that.

Drinking was the only way to cope with the pain of losing Rose.

I brought the glass to my lips and it was like walking on a cloud.

Drinking solved all my problems.

Drinking took the pain away.

And drinking slowly drank the life out of me. . .

I slammed my phone on the counter of the bar. The screen cracked. Sometimes I felt like Rose had lived in my head. I knew I looked like hell but I just didn't care anymore. "Get on with your life" my stupid asshole of a father told me once when I had come home late. But he didn't realize! He didn't realize that my heart fucking broke every time I heard her name. I woke up in the dead of night just to hear her words whispered "We won't ever work out." Every night it was the same, reaching for the phone and dialing her number, just to hang up the phone after a second of thought. She was _everywhere _in my head. Every time I woke, her face was there, every time I slept, she was in my dreams. Every time I closed my eyes she was there!

And drinking my life away wasn't helping me at all. It eased some of the pain, but that was it.

Was she all in my head?

Or was she more than a memory?

It was about three hours later, barely sober enough to walk without tipping over; I walked through the front door.

"Adrian," my mother's soft voice called out from the living room couch. She shot up when she heard me enter through the front door. I looked around, and sure enough, Nathan was not around. Only my mother would be bothered with waiting up for me and actually worrying for her son like a normal mother would. But my father, he would rather "enjoy little hours of sleep." And I would reply something like "you could sleep when you die."

"Mother," I said, my voice immediately softening for her. My mother would be the only female I would actually care for. Ever.

"Adrian, sweetheart, it's been a year. How long are you going to keep on going like this?"

"Like what?" It was obvious, even to me. How long was I going to keep destroying my life with liquor, drugs, and whatever else I could get my hands on.

"Drinking. Smoking. Wasting your life? _That_. . .when is it going to stop?"

"When I get my heart back."

"But darling, Rose leaving you was bound to happen. Let's face it. She's dhampir, there's always going to be someone else before her needs. And you're a royal Moroi who is going to have other duties before _your _needs." She put a hand on my shoulder. "You're a reasonably cute guy; you can get any other woman you want."

"I don't want any other woman, I want Rose."

"Like I said, there's always going to be someone before you and her. And her leaving you again is just going to break you once more."

And then it hit me like a train. "Was that why you were so cool with Rose and me being together? You knew Rose and I were going to separate eventually, didn't you?"

With shame on her pretty face, my mother nodded.

"Well, what if things hadn't turned out the way you thought? What if Rose and I had stayed together? Would you still have encouraged the relationship?"

It seemed like minutes passed before she answered. "I wouldn't," my mother admitted. "But then I would have encouraged anything that made you happy. I would have encouraged anything that brought out the caring, compassionate son I have. And _if _the situation had been different, I would have divorced your father in an instant for you to be happy, since you know how much he gets repulsed by the idea of dhampir/Moroi relationships."

Her words were sincere, but they did nothing to heal my shattered heart.

_If. _If. That's what it all came down to. _If. If _Rose had chosen me over Dimitri? _If _Rose and I lived in a world of no rules and social classes. And _if _Rose had loved me enough not to break my already weak self.

I kicked off my shoes, running up the stairs. It wasn't that I wanted to avoid my own mother; I wanted to avoid all conversations that included the name Rose. Unbuttoning the few buttons my shirt had left, I stepped inside my bedroom in my parent's house. I preferred to stay inside court in my own room, but sometimes I just needed home.

Once naked, I grabbed a shower inside the too expensive bathroom my mother had paid someone to decorate with the ridiculous amount of money my father supplied. I toweled my hair as soon as my shower was done. I stood in front of the mirror to shave off the too long stubble my chin had produced.

Feeling much cleaner than before, I dressed and hauled my ass downstairs.

I threw on the coat I had tossed earlier and made my way to the front door.

"Where are you going now?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going somewhere, though."

"Adrian," my mom said with pure concern in her eyes.

"I'll be okay, mother. Don't you worry about me."

"Stay here, darling. You haven't slept in days."

I told her the words I always told my father. "I'll sleep when I die."

I left the house with her haunted look plastered in my mind.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"Ivashkov, drinking your pain away?"

I craned my head to the side to find myself staring at icy blue eyes. I stared at the drink in his hand; he had in his hand a cup similar to mine.

"Don't get any ideas, this is just cranberry juice. I'm not all for the drinking-my-pain-away kind of thing."

I found myself smiling despite my situation. "What could you possibly be drinking away? You have the someone you love," my tone sounded bitter as I finished my sentence.

"I barely see her," Christian replied something like sadness in his eyes. "She's always so busy with her duties and whatnot."

"Haven't gotten any?" I asked, my face cracking a smirk.

"No." He threw a dark glare my way when he heard my laugh. Some of the tension in my heart eased when I heard my own laugh. "And you'd be happy that you don't have the someone you love; she has become someone so different than she was before; a bigger bitch more so now than she was ever."

Christian was talking about the one person, the one reason I was here tonight. My mind shut Christian down. I still wanted everything with her but she hadn't exactly been the kindest to my heart.

"Belikov doesn't treat her right."

As if it had been rubbed with oil, the glass in my hand slipped out of my fingers, landing on the ground, pieces of glass shattering all over. The bartender merely gave me a glare when he realized a precious royal had broken the glass. He was used to my glass-breaking.

"He what?"

"God, Ivashkov, you need to start paying attention more often to what—"

"Save the precious details. Tell me what you what just said?"

"I said, 'Belikov doesn't treat her right.'"

"And yet she's acting like a bitch?" I was so confused, I could slap myself.

Christian shrugged. "Don't ask me, life is known for being confusing."

That was about the shittiest way someone had spread the truth out for me to see.

Christian laid some money on the bar counter as he was preparing to leave. "I liked Belikov a few months before, but to be honest, now I kind of wish he had stayed Strigoi."

"That makes two of us."

"I mean, his fighting skills are pretty awesome, but that's it. As for how he treats woman, that's something he needs help with." My hands clenched on the new glass of whiskey the bartender had given me. I couldn't believe he was treating her wrong. Rose was like a delicate rose; she needed to be taken care in a certain way (a certain way, a certain _someone _could only take care of her). . . .

"How do you know all this?"

"He's my guardian." Christian shrugged on his coat. "Listen, I know you're crazy yourself and are driving yourself more insane by each second, and I know she's the last person you want to talk to, but she needs your help."

"Who is 'she?'"

"Rose. Despite how strong and tough she can act, she needs someone. Lissa isn't enough. And to what Lissa tells me of Rose, I know that before all this mess, Rose confided with you about anything. Reach out to her. Help her. Make her not become insane like you."

"Why would she possibly want to talk to me?"

"Because she still loves you."

I forced my heart to keep beating.

"You keep saying I'm insane, but have you ever for one second questioned your own sanity?"

"Ivashkov, I need no more reminders. I already know what I am." He rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, she loves you. She won't ever admit it, though."

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Help her get her head back. And help her realize it's you that she loves," he said.

"As if," I scoffed.

"Look, as much as he makes me want to crawl under bed, I agree with Rose's father. You're a whole lot better for Rose than Dimitri could ever be."

"Rose's dad said what?" My drinking world gave me a hazy view of the world and what people had to say.

"He likes you better for his daughter than he will ever like Dimitri. He said something around the lines of 'Adrian and I have similar ways of thinking and Adrian can give Rose a future, little kickers included.'"

I smiled. Along those lines was exactly right. I could give a Rose "little kickers." Well, only if she wanted to ever have kids.

"You don't know what you're talking about, flamie."

"Sometimes I do. And I do know that Rose Hathaway is in love with you, but her stubborn ass won't let her ever admit it."

He turned on his heel and left, leaving me to wonder if the world was as cruel as I thought it was.

Could it be that possibly Rose was in love with me?

_No, Ivashkov. Don't get caught up in lies once more. She lied to you once about feelings, she can easily lie again. You've gone this far without her. _

It was going to take time, but I was going to forget.

_And I can go on with my life once again. _

Or at least try.

* * *

**Soo what did you think of this chapter for a start? Did you like it? Hate it? Do you think that maybe I can make this into another story or do you think 7 A/R stories are enough? **

**Please tell me your thoughts!**

**And I hope you had awesome holidays! **

**Take much care everyone!**

**-M**


	2. The Queen Wants Change

**OMG! I am so shocked! I got 18 reviews on the first chapter! I am so amazed by your awesomeness. Thank you very much. I was thrilled when I got such a response. It was like four in the morning when I realized I had like 12 reviews (my phone kept vibrating) and I woke up just to read what you amazing readers had to say of this. It was awesome. Well, here is the next chapter. I promise by chapter four there will be some Adrian/Rose interaction. No wait, maybe chapter 3? Hmm. . .**

**Enjoy(:**

**I don't own VA…(if I did the ending with Rose and Adrian wouldn't have been so shitty…the ending with Dimitri and Rose however. . .)

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Queen Wants Change

**Sydney**

"Sydney!"

I looked up from sipping the coffee the guy working at the counter gifted me with in a total attempt at flirtation. I hated coffee, preferring hot chocolate with marshmallows sprinkled on top, but I had only taken it because I was trying to be nice to the guy. I wasn't looking for any kind of relationship, though. They drained too much of my energy. Rose was the perfect example of that. I was only supposed to know little of the hellish relationship that Rose endured with Dimitri, but sometimes—things get around. I believed in never settling down and living life single, forever. Okay, maybe I would adopt a puppy, but that's all.

"Rose?" I looked up from my laptop to look at her, trying not to stare at her eyes that had lost so much life in the past few months because of that scumbag Dimitri.

"I've been looking through closets and bathrooms trying to look for you," Rose said, a hint of anger in her voice as she sat down next to me.

"Can I help you?" I didn't want to sound bitchy, but sometimes I wanted Rose out of my face or else I would be dangerously close to shaking some sense into her, demanding to know why she, such a pretty woman, would be with such a nasty bastard that could go get eaten by a cow for all I cared. . .

"Why are you so awfully moody lately? Is living with the creatures of the night getting to you? You're going to have to get used to it, you know. Abe's not going to let you off easy. You're life is here now, so might as well Live. With. It."

I made a face as I took a sip of the horrible coffee that lacked thirty packets of sugar and a quart of vanilla creamer. And more sugar.

"Anyway, Abe wanted to talk to you."

"When doesn't he? And what does he want now?" I groaned. Talking to Abe meant signing yet another deal with the "devil." "Your father is the devil-incarnate."

"And you're telling me? As his daughter, don't you think I would know?"

"Well, if you need nothing more of me, then I'll be on my way to go see the devil."

I really needed to get out of here. I didn't want Rose to stop talking to me like she had when I had confronted her about her bad relationship five weeks ago. She stopped talking to me for about a week. And really, I needed Rose; Rose was the only person that made my life comfortable around these night creatures. And someone else, but he also made me want to swallow glass at times.

"I'll talk to you later?" Her response sounded more like a question. Was she unsure of my friendship towards her? I would always be _her _friend, just not the douche-bag's friend.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I tossed the strap of my laptop carrier over my left shoulder and off I went to find Abe. Abe's room wasn't far off but I hated walking the distance. Talking to Abe really sent my nerves haywire, and not only did it make me crazy; it scared me majorly.

Rose's mother was coming out of Abe's room as I was about to knock. Her lips were twisted into a small frown, an expression I had become used to. I wasn't the only one affected with Rose's bad relationship.

"He's not in a good mood," she commented.

"Is he ever?"

At least that made her slight frown disappear some.

Knocking softly, I waited till Abe gave me permission to enter.

Abe was looking out of his bedroom window when I entered his room. He had somehow setup his guest room to look like a personal office. His back was stiff, and the muscles of his neck showed just how agitated he was.

"Sit down."

"Umm . . . ?" I wasn't sure how to continue.

"I have a task for you."

When don't you?

"Yeah? What would I be doing this time?"

"Nothing much." He turned back around to face me and came to sit down in the chair behind the huge desk that he had somehow dragged into the room. "I hear you are friends with Jill, the princess."

"Is that a crime?"

Only his eyes landing on my face reminded me of how dangerous Rose's dad could be. "No; no, it's not a crime. I do want you to do something, though."

"What now?"

He wouldn't get to the damn point! "You speak to Adrian Ivashkov, right?"

"Just like you instructed me to do." Apparently, after some weeks of Adrian and Rose breaking up, Rose wanted nothing to happen to Adrian. Since Rose knew I was banned to ever do alchemist stuff (the tattoo on my neck with a black slash over it was a huge reminder of that), she had begged Abe to take me in as his own. It was partially her fault "my soul was sold to the devil." But apparently, she had also begged Abe to put me in charge of Adrian so that he would never be lonely. It seemed like an easy and fun job, but sometimes—Adrian made me want to rip his hair out, slowly, hair by hair. . . He still was sexy, though.

"Very well."

"What task am I doing?"

"Nothing anymore. You have been doing enough. And that's all I ask of you now. I'm done, but if you have nothing else to ask or say, you are free to go."

Okay, here we go.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about Rose and Dimitri." I brought up the subject, only trying to inform him about what was happening between his daughter and son-in-law.

"She is my daughter. I am very well aware of what's going on. I tried talking to her, and her mother is begging me to do something about it. But Rose is Rose. And if she wants to live her life the way Dimitri is forcing her to live her life, then who am I to stop her? She has every right to live her life just the way she wants it."

"How can you? He brings her down!"

"Do you think I don't know that? But I can't intervene in her life unless she asks me to. Until she asks me to do something about it, I am powerless over the relationship."

"You have to," I pleaded, my voice almost breaking. I would only ever cry for Rose. She was practically my sister.

"Again, I am powerless. Besides, even if she let me, I don't think I have the power to do anything. I know who can, though."

"Who?"

"Adrian." Abe slowly stood up and resumed the position he had when I entered the room. "Actually, I do have a task for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Make Adrian—somehow talk to Rose and tell her how he feels about her."

"Oh, great. Just drag me to The Keepers already," I grumbled with great sarcasm. I had been reluctant to agree to Abe's deal of me taking care of Adrian when he first asked me to. He had threatened taking me to live with The Keepers if I didn't agree with him. "Make Adrian do something? Might as well ask me to take a trip to the moon and bring back the moon as a souvenir."

"You want Rose back, don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Well, you can make Adrian talk to Rose."

"Abe—"

"Sydney, I am dead-set on you doing what I asked you too."

"Abe—"

He cut me off again. "You may leave now."

Defeated, I walked out of his office/bedroom, wondering how the hell I was going to convince Adrian to talk to Rose.

**Rose **

"We need girl time," Lissa stated as she looked at herself once more in the mirror. For the past hour, Lissa had been readying herself for some important event/meeting with the head royals, discussing the economic structures of the Moroi and Dhampir world. "We'll definitely go out after this stupid meeting."

"It's unfair to have girl time when you barely get Christian-time," I pointed out. "Christian has been waiting patiently for weeks to get some time in with you."

"I feel like I have to follow a schedule."

"You _are _following a schedule."

"Being Queen is only fun for so long," Lissa said, sighing, and plopping down onto a very elegant chair.

"Well, you have to endure the _fun _because you still have quite a while before someone else takes your position."

"Wonderful."

"I know." An opportunity to torture Lissa was not good enough to pass.

A loud rapping on the door stopped another comment from my mouth. Lissa looked towards the door; she had been expecting Christian all day long now. He was her escort to her meeting, just escort. Christian wasn't allowed any further behind the doors that enclosed the meeting area where all the leaders of the royal clans sat.

"My beautiful blond love, you are beautiful as always."

Lissa blushed as she always did when Christian said something incredibly gooey to her. "Thanks."

Christian walked up to Lissa and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "I have missed you all week."

"And you think I didn't? I am most definitely ready for tonight."

"Yeah. Why?" Christian asked. By his tone, I could see he already knew the answer to that. He just wanted to provoke Lissa some feelings unknown by me.

"We'll be alone. Finally."

Christian let out a short chuckle when a dark blush crept to Lissa's cheeks.

Lissa turned back to me, resuming the conversation we had been having before Christian interrupted. Christian propped himself on the edge of Lissa's vanity to engross himself in our conversation.

"Being queen may have its downside. But as a ruler, I can change a couple things around."

"Yeah, like what?"

"I want our whole world to change. I want to make people—well, mostly snobby royals see that dhampir have the same amounts of rights as they do. I want our world to realize that Moroi, even if royal, settling down with dhampir isn't wrong. Hell, I want to make dhampir and Moroi pairings seem more common. And hell, I am going to make that happen."

The way she stood and spoke her words made me realize that indeed she belonged with the crown and throne to sit on.

"We need a couple, though—a Moroi and dhampir couple to act as the role model. And slowly, other Moroi and dhampir couples will show themselves to the world. And people will start accepting them." Lissa began pacing, tapping her finger under her chin. "Who could be the perfect couple to do that?"

"I know who," Christian spoke from the vanity, instantly standing to join Lissa.

"Who?"

"Rose." My head shot up and stared at Christian, wondering where he was getting at.

Lissa's brow quirked up in interest.

"And Adrian."

Lissa clapped her hands, in a silent clap, joy on her beautiful face. I opened my mouth to say something to stop her. But knowing her, and the look she was giving me, I could tell her mind was set. I was going to be that change she wanted.

And so was Adrian.

* * *

**Ohh! Lissa and Christian want Adrian/Rose and together. And so does Sydney! Who else? **

**Mmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Anyway, again I must thank you for the awesome 18 reviews! That's a record for the first chapter! **

**Please tell me your thoughts **

**And have a good night (for my side of the world) or good day? **

**-M**


	3. He Still Feels The Same

**Definitely am loving the reviews and the support y'all are giving me. I wake up with a huge smile on my face every morning just to read the awesome reviews you guys leave me. I love them! And I love you readers! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

Chapter 3: He Still Feels The Same

**Adrian **

"I thought you said we were going to a 'fine dining' restaurant," Sydney pointed out, scanning the restaurant's menu that most definitely did not serve expensive food. Jill and Sydney had asked me to dinner earlier today, and like the gentlemen I was, never refusing the company of two pretty ladies, I agreed. In truth, I had told her I wanted some fine dining, but sometimes I liked to eat anything else except rich people food.

"Ms. Australia"—she slapped her palm against her face when I called her Ms. Australia—"you and I both have different definitions of what 'fine dining' is."

"Adrian—I am not in a good mood."

"You're never in a good mood. You're always bitching at me. And you're not so nice, either."

"I think she's nice," Jill said, blushing slightly when both Sydney and I turned to look at her. She wasn't used to attention, though she had clearly been getting lots of it for the past year.

"Thank you," Sydney replied, while I said something like, "And I think you're cute." That of course only made Jill's cheek flush darken. I knew she had crush on me, major at that. But I looked at her with nothing more than the love a brother would give his sister he had such endearment towards. And besides, I wasn't interested in any dating.

"And Sydney? I think you're cute, too." This, however, didn't bring a blush to Sydney's face. It merely got me a kick from her under the table.

"Are you all ready to order?"

I wanted to rub the spot where Sydney had kicked me, but doing as so would be unattractive in front of the pretty waitress.

"I'll have the garden salad, light dressing." Sydney always cutting back on the meat and calories. She didn't know what she was missing out on. Since Jill was a princess, supposed to be the image of everyone, she ordered something similar to Sydney. But I could tell she much rather would be chomping on some tacos right now. Jill was so much like Rose.

Rose? Where did that come from?

_You're supposed to be blocking her from your mind, Ivashkov! _

"And you, sir, what can I get you?" the waitress purred. I was going to tell her I wanted her in my bed, but the name on her name tag stopped me. Her name was Rose.

"Uh, you can get me the lobster and steak dinner." I practically shoved the menu in her face. I wanted to get her out of my face.

"You're so lucky!" Jill squeaked out.

"Don't worry, little darling, I'll slip a few pieces of steak here and there."

Jill asked me a couple questions here and there and so did Sydney. Probably trying to fill up the silence. When our food arrived, Sydney and Jill delicately bit into their salads while I practically snorted my food. Yeah. If any of my female admirers had been around, they would have _loved _to watch me.

"My loves, I could see something is burning in your minds. Care to share?"

Sydney shot Jill a look and she shrugged. After a second, Sydney shrugged as well.

"What's with all the shrugging?" I asked, a little creeped out. It was as if they had some hidden bond or something.

"Jill needs a date for that festive tomorrow. You know the one that Lissa set up?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And she was wondering if you would like to go with her?"

"I would love to escort her and be her date, but. . ." I didn't attend to those parties. Why? Rose was Lissa's guardian and everywhere Lissa went, Rose followed.

"But?" Sydney pressed, though I already knew she knew the answer.

"Rose is going to be there."

"Don't you think that maybe you need to talk to Rose and forgive her? Maybe that's what you need so that you could heal your broken heart and move on with your life," Jill said, again blushing for saying something longer than three words.

"Jill," Sydney said, surprised. "That was the most incredible advice I have ever heard anyone give another person."

"Thanks," Jill said, sinking into her seat.

Damn, what the girl had said was true. I did need to forgive Rose so that I could move on. Maybe attending the festive was a good thing. . .

"So will you be her date?"

"Little darling, I would be more than willing."

Jill smiled and shared another look with Sydney. Sydney even cracked a smile. Wonder what was up now?

**Rose**

"Here's your coffee," I said, handing Dimitri the coffee had demanded earlier. I was tempted to add the "sir" because lately I didn't know if I was talking to my boyfriend or some random guy. But I knew saying something I shouldn't would only piss off Dimitri more than he already was.

"About time," he said, taking the coffee, never taking his eyes off today's court paper. "Next time, I want it done fast."

I bit my tongue from saying something snappy. That would probably make Dimitri walk out the door like he had three weeks ago. He hadn't come back until a week later, and even more shocking—there had been bite marks on his neck. Not bite marks as in feeding marks, but bite marks as in hickies.

I had fussed up a storm, but all he had done was sat on the couch and watched his "precious" shows, with no better explanation than "I have been training rough lately." And I had forgiven him.

Because I loved him. Even after he treated me like shit, I loved him and I wanted to be with him.

As I watched from afar I could see some of his old Strigoi habits were coming back to him. I mean, he wasn't close to trying sink his teeth into a neck and drink blood, but all the behaviors from before—definitely the behaviors I had witnessed back in Russia.

Hoping to spark up some intimacy, I sat down on the same couch as Dimitri, sitting right next to him and setting my arm on his back, while resting my head against his shoulder. At first, he allowed the arm and the touching. Then, after a second, he huffed and turned to me with anger in his eyes, "Do you want something?"

The old Dimitri?

"I'm just trying—"

"Nothing, Rose. Now get away from me before you anger me and I decide to leave."

With a soft sigh, I stood up and walked to my bedroom. A few months before, it was _our _bedroom, Dimitri's and mine. But he had become so cold and rarely slept in the same bed with me, much less touched me, so I had come to know it as _my_ bedroom. After readying myself for the night, I cuddled in my one side of the bed. I wished I had someone to cuddle up to like that one night where Adrian and I had been seriously close to having sex. We hadn't had sex, or connected intimately, but he had wrapped his strong arms around me and huddled me close to him, keeping me warm in the embrace of his arms.

Thinking those thoughts made the lonely bed seem quite warmer.

Dammit. . .I missed Adrian.

The warmness of my bed faded when Dimitri joined me in bed. It seemed too cold with him in it. The memories of Adrian disappeared. The warmth was gone. Dimitri tried pulling me close against him, but I quickly turned my back on him. I wanted nothing of him tonight after the way he had treated me earlier. Turning off the lamp light, I snuggled closer into myself and went to sleep, my heart and mind aching for the presence of Adrian.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

If it had been two years ago, Lissa would have been squirming in excitement as she and I both got ready for the festive later tonight. Now I could see Lissa was dreading every second of dressing herself in a stupid silk dress and putting on an exaggerated amount of makeup.

I inspected myself once more in the mirror before walking out the door with Lissa. My shitty life really dulled my fashion style; not that it had been amazing before, but still. I was wearing a plain black, curve-hugging tube dress and simple black flats as shoes. Lissa had given me the day off so that I would be able to accompany her to the festive. Christian hadn't given the day off to Dimitri, which was good because I did not want to talk to him for a couple of days.

"Flats, Rose, seriously? The dress is awesome but the flats make it look boring. Go put on some _real _shoes, stilettos preferably."

"Uh, I don't want to break my legs tonight."

"Go put on some stilettos." Lissa was queen and her orders I had to obey.

Ten minutes later, I clung to Lissa's arm for dear life. The stilettos, the heel standing at four and a half inches, she had made me wear were not definitely suitable for someone who was supposed to be walking _all _night. _Good luck not tripping and dying, Rose. _

_Hmm. . .maybe I would trip and my prince charming would catch me . . ._

Lissa and I were walking through a crowd of partiers, royals overtaking the crowd of the party. I was Lissa's guardian, yes, but I was also her advisor much the same way Priscilla Voda had been with Tatiana. I had to be at Lissa's side all of the time now.

I came to a sudden stop, almost tipping over, when Lissa delicately paused to talk to some royal. Slowly, I took my hand of Lissa's arm hoping I had regained my balance. I stood up straight when I finally decided it was okay to stand on my own two legs without falling flat on my face. As I was regaining my balance, someone tugged at my hair almost making me fall.

Eddie caught my hand and chuckled. "Damn, Rose. If you don't know how to walk in those dangerous things, then why wear them?"

"Don't ask me! Lissa forced me to wear them." I clutched his arm. "Damn, Eddie. Please help me walk."

"God, Rose. I am glad I advice Jill and not Lissa. Jill let's me off easy," Sydney said, an amused grin splattered on her face, while she clearly showed off her sparkly flats.

"You guys are such help," I muttered sarcastically. Like Sydney had said, Jill was much better company. "Talking about her, where is Jill?"

"She's over there, mingling with some royals," Sydney said, pointing to the far side of the banquet room. I turned to where she was pointing. Jill stood straight as a pole, her hand tucked tightly in the arm of a tall Moroi, whose face I didn't see because his back was facing me.

I was shocked. Jill was shy, barely speaking more than three words when someone addressed her. She couldn't talk with her people, but she could hold hands with a Moroi guy? "Who is the guy?"

"Sexy, isn't he?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know. All I see is his backside. But judging by that, I suppose he could be." I turned back around to face both Sydney and Eddie. I looked down at them and Sydney's hand was clutching Eddie's much the same way Jill was linked to the other guy's arm.

Sydney and Eddie tensed a second later.

"Rose, are you serious? Cover yourself!" Dimitri threw his coat over my body as soon as he noticed me and what I was wearing. "Your outfit screams _'I want you in my bed!' _to every male in this room. Next time you come to these events, wear something decent!" He took my chin in his hand forcedly. "Is that clear? You wear something decent or don't come at all." He released my chin with disgust and walked away.

Everyone standing nearby had noticed the spectacle, even Jill and her mysterious date had noticed it. Ashamed, I put my head down and ran out the door, almost forgetting that minutes before I had not been able to walk in these heels to save my life. Right now, I only wanted to get way.

Once outside, I threw Dimitri's coat on the ground, embarrassed by his words, and disgusted with myself.

He appeared when I least expected it, a cigarette in his hand. What I felt when I saw him. . .my mind couldn't conjure up the words I felt. After a few attempts of trying to look at me with indifference, the look shifted. Everything changed with the concerned look in his green eyes, so different from the blank expression on his face. But even deeper than the concern . . . there was—I couldn't explain it—well, I could, but I was afraid to hope.

There was love.

Adrian came closer, and I lost myself in his warm embrace.

* * *

**Awww, I almost cried while typing this part. I was going to make it longer but the next chapter seems more suitable for Adrian/Rose fluff. **

**Again…please share your thoughts**

**Have a good day or night!**

**-M**


	4. How Perfect It Feels

**I am still so shocked of how much attention this story has received! I really didn't not except to get so many reviews! I love you all for them! But I love you most for actually reading this story! Please, tell me. How can I give back the wonderfulness you give me? If you want something specific to happen in the story, then tell me and I will add it. So my cousin and I were planning some of this. And she had this weird idea that went with Lissa wanting to change the Moroi world. . .my cousin decided we should add princes and princesses. And crown Adrian/Rose for Moroi/dhampir couples. It's kind of what Lissa, Jill, Christian, and Syd had decided to bring Adrian and Rose together. If you are confused, or have any questions—feel free to ask and I will answer them! But other than that…please enjoy reading!(:**

**I don't own VA. . .

* * *

**

Chapter 4: How Perfect It Feels

**Rose**

For one night, I did feel the comfort I lacked when I was with Dimitri. In Adrian's arms, everything felt so perfect. So right. It _was_ perfect and right. I could feel the rightness in my heart; I could feel the rightness hum in my soul. I knew I would never need nothing else than his warm arms.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. You look good in that dress. Mostly beautiful."

At first, it was like we'd had the same realization. He seemed to love me close his body, even burying his face in the hollow of my throat, his arms tightening so firm around me, as if never wanting to let go.

And then, all of a sudden the epiphany ended.

He let go of me with a look of indifference. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that. You belong to someone else, definitely not mine. But you seemed so sad, and I just had this sudden urge to comfort you and keep you close where I feel you belong. . ." He stopped talking and let out a frustrated breath. "I'm sorry."

Adrian turned on his heel and started to walk away from me. But after a second of hesitation, he practically ran back to me and took me in his arms once more.

"Dammit, Rose! Why are you doing this to me, to my heart? It's not fair! You are with another man and I still fucking love you. . . !" He stopped talking. His lips pressed tightly against mine as if my lips were the cure of his long-hosted disease of missing and needing me.

A kiss, so tender, so soft, yet filled with so rough passion. A kissed filled with so many emotions. . .

Hunger.

Desperation.

Longing.

Need.

And love.

"Rose, Lissa is looking—"Jill stopped talking and then began squealing and clapping. "This is soo cute! It's like the book I just finished reading where the guy kisses the girl for the first time as the sun is setting!"

Adrian slowly pulled away, brushing our lips once more, letting our noses gently press against one another, a slight smile curving the corners on those inviting lips.

"Jill, you seriously need to stop reading romantic books. It's turning you into a freak," I said, parting from Adrian, letting one of his arms hang around my shoulders, but wanting nothing more than to stay where I was in his arms, loved.

"I don't care! What you guys did, the kiss, it was novel-status! It was adorable!"

Adrian let go of me so suddenly. "No. And it shouldn't have happened. Dammit! I was so over you and then you have to come here and kiss me like that! I don't know why I ever accompanied you, Jill! Shit, I _knew _she was going to be here, and still my stupid ass agreed to come here…"

"Aww, Adrian! Don't be like that! I know you liked the kiss; I know you still love her!"

I gasped silently.

He still loved me. After all the bullshit I had made him go through, he still loved me. He still loved me! It was the perfect time to go gooey at the knees and fall into his arms, then again I couldn't. Not a year ago, I had chosen Dimitri over him.

Though, as I stood there, it was becoming incredibly clear that my choice had been wrong.

I should have chosen Adrian.

I turned to look at Jill as if I were coming back from some high. "Jill—can you please give us some time alone? Adrian and I need to talk."

"We don't need to talk, Rose. I am sorry I did what I did. And I promise it won't happen again."

"Oh my God, guys! You love each other, can't you see it!" I had never seen Jill give a word of advice, and right now she was giving a whole speech. "Adrian, you spent eleven months freaking moping around and all of a sudden you claimed you were 'over Rose.' You loved her—love her, quite intensely, and love like that just doesn't fade! And Rose, you may have not realized it before, but you are in love with Adrian!"

"No, Jill. There can't be anything between us. Your head is _way _too caught up in the romantic world your books provide to see truth. Adrian is right, and him kissing me was a mistake." Because me kissing him was NOT a mistake. The kiss had laid out the truth in front of me for me to grasp it. I loved Adrian.

"But Rose—"

"Jill, I think Rose is done talking. Let's forget all of this and head back inside." I began walking behind Adrian and Jill. After a few steps, he turned back around. "The kiss, it didn't mean anything. Okay, Rose? I'm sorry I attacked you like that. I wasn't thinking. What I said wasn't true either. I don't love you. And besides, you're madly in love with Dimitri. It's not in _my _interest to break a relationship." There was a double meaning in his words. I knew exactly what he meant.

"There you are, Rose," Christian said, an amused grin on his face. Suddenly, Eddie, Sydney, and smirking Lissa seemed too suspicious. Had they witnessed everything that had just happened? Everyone in the lobby was smiling, except Adrian and me.

"You two are abnormally quiet," Lissa observed, slight amusement in her voice. "Adrian and Rose, you must follow me for your coronation."

"Coronation? I'm not a monarch, royal, or Moroi for that matter."

"Don't you remember our discussion from yesterday how our world needs change?"

"_We need a couple, though—a Moroi and dhampir couple to act as the role model. And slowly, other Moroi and dhampir couples will show themselves to the world. And people will start accepting them." Lissa began pacing, tapping her finger under her chin. "Who could be the perfect couple to do that?" _

"_I know who," Christian spoke from the vanity, instantly standing to join Lissa. _

"_Who?"_

"_Rose." My head shot up and stared at Christian, wondering where he was getting at. _

_Lissa's brow quirked up in interest. _

"_And Adrian." _

"I told the council my idea, well those few I trust in the council, adding a couple details here and there—they were thrilled with my idea! They even suggested we have rulers of each pairings. We chose Adrian and you as our prince and princess for the Moroi/dhampir pairings!"

"Lissa, what the hell?"

"Oh, Rose! Aren't you _thrilled _about this?" Christian muttered sarcastically.

"I will be _thrilled _when my beautiful fist is making contact with your atrocious face!"

"I don't accept."

Everyone turned to look at Adrian.

"Oh, cousin. But you _have _to accept or else."

"Or else what?"

"You come live with The Keepers with me," Sydney added, slightly panicked.

"The Keepers, what the fuck are you getting at?"

"Ignore her nonsense; she is just slightly freaked out over Abe's threat of dragging her to 'The Keepers.'"

"Abe?" Adrian let out a chuckle, some of the tension from earlier rolling off his shoulders. "I love that man—sometimes."

"We love him, too. Now let's get inside. This is the cheap coronation. The formal coronation is happening in a week or so—in Las Vegas, I might add."

"Lissa, what did you get me into?" I asked.

Everyone scurried off, leaving Adrian and me to walk together.

"Oh, great."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I am sure you are enjoying this, too."

"Well, yes I am. But I am only enjoying your company."

Every word we spoke was dripping with sarcasm so I didn't take his words to the heart. Before we entered the banquet, Lissa stopped and turned to us grabbing our hands and putting them together. "Okay, do not mess this up! Act like you guys aren't ready to shoot each other. Smile often. Pretend you care about one another. You're the image of your people. Be happy!"

People cheered when Adrian and I entered. I waved awkwardly and smiled every now and then. It was as if I were famous all of a sudden. Lissa and Christian sat at the very front of the stage, resuming their seats as Queen and future King. As soon Adrian and I were at the their feet, Christian stood up and placed prince's crown on Adrian's head. Then, Lissa stood up and placed a tiara on my head.

It was so awkward when I placed my hand on Adrian's to dance our first dance. And the song we were dancing to wasn't helping either. Lissa and Christian and whoever else was involved in making this prince and princess shit were going to get a good view of my fist.

I could see Lissa, but mostly Christian laughing hysterically. Oh he sure was going to make a great King. Adrian and I were barely on speaking terms and to have to deal with being prince and princess of who knew what was going to be. . .shitty.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

At the monarch dinner, I wanted to choke each time I breathed in the air—it was so filled with tension radiating from Adrian and me. Lissa seemed so at ease sitting next to Christian. Eddie, who had been chosen as the dhampir prince (apparently people from the council wanted the same _change _Lissa wanted) seemed at ease too. We were supposed to be smiling, being the grand image for all, but god knew how in that exact moment all I wanted, and felt like doing was throw the fancy china at Adrian's head.

Lissa's stylist's sister, now my stylist, had stuffed me inside a corset dress that dropped into a trumpet train. Adrian stared a little longer than usual when I had finally come out of the room dressed in a dress like this. I couldn't breathe right at all. Each breath was measured, hoping I didn't tear the zipper open. Not to mention the minuscule amount of food they served.

And the dark, menacing glares Dimitri was giving me weren't that comfortable either.

Christian and Lissa had given themselves such pleasure by dropping the bomb on Dimitri on me being a princess and Adrian being the prince. I swear Dimitri's veins almost burst. Seriously, it was funny how our lives could get seriously fucked up in a matter of minutes.

With the smile still on her face, Lissa leaned over and in hushed tones said, "Adrian, Rose—I know on the exterior you guys are dreading every second of this, but I know secretly you two are thrilled to be here, sitting next to each other. So can you please show a little more enthusiasm? Maybe a small smile here and there would be nice; a little flirty touch every now and then wouldn't kill you."

"I don't want to be here," I complained.

"Oh, but the fun is just going to begin. Adrian and you are going to share another dance."

"Before I do any of that _craziness_, I am going to take a drag outside."

Adrian was already moving before anyone could stop him. I admit, what Lissa had said earlier was true. I kind of enjoyed Adrian's company very much. More so than I should. I frowned when a callous hand touched my bare shoulder and slid down to my wrist and tightened his fingers around my wrist.

"You and I need to have a word outside."

"What now, Dimitri?" I asked, standing up and let him drag me outside. Adrian was nowhere in sight and I was thankful. I didn't want Adrian to see yet another episode of Dimitri treating me like shit.

"Don't not speak to me like that." He practically shoved me against the wall. "I don't like Ivashkov sitting close to you, or any other male for that matter. You are mine. When we head back inside, you will tell Lissa that you will sit next to her at the end of the table where no other male can sit next to you. I can see you enjoying yourself sitting next to Adrian, and I don't like that."

"Oh, yes, I am _enjoying _myself next to him. Of course, I am _enjoying _seeing his pained expression of a year ago when I told him that I wanted nothing more with him. I am definitely _enjoying _it, Dimitri."

"Don't not talk to me like that," Dimitri warned.

"What's your problem? You weren't acting like this a couple months ago!"

With disgust on his face, Dimitri said, "You're my problem," and left.

Even as I tried to keep my emotions behind a mental wall, a few tears still leaked out. I closed my eyes and wanted nothing more than to go back to a few months back when living with Dimitri had been the most wonderful and pleasurable experience I had lived through.

When I opened my eyes again, I was staring into eyes the color of moss scattered on the rocks of a body of flowing water. My left hand quickly went to my cheek to wipe off the tears. Adrian's hand covered mine on my cheek, taking my hand and tangling our fingers. He flipped it over and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of my hand.

"Someone so ugly shouldn't treat someone so beautiful like he treats you," Adrian whispered.

My mental wall went down and a dozen tears were shed.

"Wonderful, I leave for five seconds and already you're throwing yourself at another man!" Dimitri yelled, rage filling every inch of his tone.

* * *

**Ohh! Look who's have a little jealousy fit? **

**Oh and I almost forgot. I am going back to school tomorrow! NOOO! I hate school! Can't believe my three weeks of winter break are gone! They went by so fast. Anyway, updates on this story will have to be narrowed down to 2-3 updates a week, depending on my week. **

**Again…please share your thoughts!**

**-M**


	5. She Chooses Wrong

**Blah. School is just plain out horrible. I can't tell you how much I dislike going to school. But I do love my first period 'cause there is this guy I liked named Kyle, who is like really shy in that period and I finally made him talk today! Yay for me! Anyway, on to the story. I wrote this chapter between classes in my notebook, between doing homework so I might have been off topic a little. Sorry for that. But I did make it a little longer! Hope you enjoy!(:**

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

Chapter 5: She Chooses Wrong

**Adrian**

"Un-fucking-believable! Dimitri, why say I disgust you, but when you see me with another man, you're all puffed up and ready to explode?" Dimitri really needed to get his head out of his ass if he really had said _that _to Rose. Rose was in no way, shape, or form disgusting!

Dimitri gripped Rose's and pulled her towards him. "I have a right to get mad—you and I are still in a healthy"—I snorted at his word choice—"relationship. And you throwing yourself at another man, will just ruin something so perfect we have."

"Perfect?" Rose exploded. "Leaving for a week, not knowing where the hell you had gone, and certainly not knowing _if _you would have come back or not—you call that _perfect_?"

What kind of man left his woman like that? Only the cheating kind. Only Dimitri would do something like that. He seemed like the kind of man that would never do that kind of thing, cheating and whatnot, but hell—appearances were as deceiving as deceiving could be. How could Rose stand that? How could Rose deal with that every day, the bad treating, the putdowns? How did Rose deal with that?

"Okay, it may not be perfect, but our relationship is without a doubt good." Suddenly, he was shaking Rose. I wanted to reach out and hold Rose. But I needed to get a hold of my sanity first. I could feel a "crazy Adrian" attack was hitting soon. "You want to ruin our good relationship by going off with someone like _him_?" With disgust, Dimitri turned to look at me who was standing there, dozing off, trying to keep my sanity in check. Another cigarette had somehow made it to my mouth.

"At least I do treat her like a real man should treat a woman. At least I _respect _her," I tossed at Dimitri, dropping my cigarette and stomping on it. I could see Rose's anger diminished some when she noticed how edgy I was becoming. If she hadn't known me so well, she would have continued arguing. But since she had known me for a while now, she knew enough. I was going to go crazy in a couple of minutes and it was not going to be pretty.

"This is none of your business so why are you intervening in our conversation?" Dimitri smirked all of a sudden like he had somehow just figured out the five numbers to the Mega Million were the numbers that appeared on his lottery ticket. "Besides, do keep in mind that Rose chose _me _over your worthless ass."

As much as I wanted to release all my dark power on him, as much I wanted to get my hands around his throat to choke his last breath out of him, as much as I wanted to grab Rose and take her away to some hidden island where only she and I would live and create a future together, the attack was coming.

Must get the hell out of here, Ivashkov.

Plastering the most hurt look on my face, I looked at Rose and muttered, "He's right. This is none of my business. I need to get the hell out of here." _Before I kill your deceiving boyfriend and you hate me forever_, my mind mentally added. With one last look at Rose with regret, I left Rose to deal with her wrath of boyfriend, wishing I could somehow give into my fantasies of making Dimitri disappear off the planes of this great Earth.

**Sydney**

The bed seemed so inviting; the covers were thrown back carelessly, an invitation to get inside the bed. Suddenly, my tired feet carried and tossed me on the bed. Exactly what I needed after a long day of partying with these people. Adrian and Rose had looked so great together. It was just a matter of time before they were jumping each other bones (or jumping each other in each other's beds).

My breath was starting to slow when an urgent knock sounded on my door. Grabbing my gun from the nightstand (some people weren't used to me and thought low of me) opened the door. An opened door revealed a Rose; a crying Rose walked in.

"Is everything alright?" Obviously her tears showed that there was nothing right with her.

"Dimitri broke up with me," Rose said. Saying the words only made her sob louder.

I plastered a fake look of sadness for her on my exterior, but inside, each and every part of me was cheering over the fact. Finally Rose was going to be left alone by the bastard that just brought her down!

"Uh, I don't know what to say," I whispered helplessly. I was never the comforting or giving advice type so I didn't have a clue what to tell Rose to make her feel better.

"You don't have to say anything, okay? But can I please stay here?"

"Sure, the couch is always available."

"You can go back to sleep; I won't bother you."

"Okay, I just need to make one phone call," I told her as I walked into the restroom and searched my contacts until I stumbled into the 'Sexy Green Eyes' contact and hit the send button.

**Adrian **

I was hanging over the edge of my bed, taking a drag of my cigarette, wondering why the hell the smoke detector hadn't gone off. These crazy people (mostly Dimitri) set my nerves on edge and the only thing that took me back to my calm self was a little "puff puff" here and there.

Another drag of smoke and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I cursed myself for breaking my phone some night ago when I had been at the bar. The screen had cracked and now I had no idea who the fuck was calling. Deciding against letting it ring, I leaned over and put out the cigarette on the expensive glass ash tray my mother had given me a while back. Instead of discouraging me to stop smoking, she gifted me with ash trays?

I put the phone to my ear, hitting the answer button.

The caller beat me to a greeting. "Hey, I need you in my room. Now."

"Sure. What shall I bring? Handcuffs? Lubricant? A vibrat—"

I was interrupted. "What the hell, you pervert. I am not interested in your sexual services, but I do you need you to come to my room, like, right now."

"A little desperate, my dear?"

"ADRIAN! Three minutes. Be here in three minutes. Or if you're not—I will run to your room and drag you to my room by the hairs and I don't need to specify which hairs!"

"Okay, I understand. You're eager for my body."

"Adrian!" She didn't waste any more time dealing with me. I heard the snap her phone made when she closed it shut.

I moved off my bed and about room, searching my room until I found a clean pair of pants and shirt. As much as I knew I had a sexy body, I didn't want to walk around court with people looking at my abs and legs. As promised, I was at her door in less than three minutes.

Before I reached my hand out to knock, she opened the door. She looked behind herself and then came out of her room and closed the door slightly.

"Less than three minutes, as promised. Now, how can I please—"

"Shut up, Adrian," she yelled in a hushed voice. "It's Rose. She came to my room, crying."

"Rose? What's wrong with her!" I exclaimed though I had an idea. Dimitri.

"It's your fault."

"When isn't it?" I muttered to myself. "And what did I do this time?"

"Dimitri apparently witnessed a little love scene between you and her, and he freaked, and well, he ended things with her. You should have been there to defend her! And now, well she's a mess."

"When isn't she?" I asked with a grin, finding less humor in what I had said by the second.

"Thank God that grin faded or else I would have slapped it away. Now go in there and comfort her because I have no idea how to comfort people!" Sydney yelled, half-crazy, half-sane.

I turned the knob on the door to Sydney's place and walked in. Rose was there, laying on the couch, staring at the TV with a blank look. Tears took of up space on her cheeks; red made up the white of her eyes as she cried. My heart had been healing slowly, slowly, because recently she was in my life again. But seeing her like this, well, my heart shattered once more.

I went around the couch and kneeled down next to her. I was in front of her face and it was as if I didn't exist. Her eyes continued to stare. I let my fingers reach up to rub the tears off her cheeks. Rose noticed me now, her frown turning up slightly at the sight of me.

"Adrian," she whispered.

"Rose," I said back, poking her in the ribs. "You know I don't like seeing you cry."

"I don't like crying, either."

"Need a hug?"

She sat up and put her arms around me. "I need two."

"Yes, darling. You know I will give anything just to see you smile."

"Promise me you won't leave me, Adrian?"

"Never. Even if I hate you with all my heart, or if you hate me, I will be here for you. Even if I die, I will be here with you," I said, placing my hand over her heart.

"Stay with me tonight. I want to be in your arms."

"Nothing would make me happier than you in my arms, Rose." I sounded so desperate, my love for her finally making its way out of my walls and leaking into my voice as I spoke to her. "I—I love you," I whispered. "I never did stop loving you, Rose."

She scooted closer to myself.

With pleasure, I took her in my arms, sat on the couch, and placed her on my lap. I took the blanket Sydney had lying around and pulled it over Rose and me. She laid her head on my chest and before I knew it, she had fallen asleep in my arms. I could not have been happier to hold her.

In the morning, Sydney's soft patting on my shoulder woke me up. She had probably tossed a blanket on me in the morning because a black plush blanket was spread over my shoulders to my neck.

"Didn't mean to wake you, but you looked like you would need a neck brace if you slept like that any longer."

"Thanks?" I offered. It was too early for my liking. This was barely my eighth hour of sleep and I needed twelve to get on with my day and function properly without being a bitch to everyone I encountered.

I craned my neck when I heard a quiet snore. "Damn my neck hurts!"

"You and Rose should have taken my bed to sleep on."

"Where would you have slept?" She shrugged and I added, "Eddie's?"

Sydney blushed as bright as a red cherry. Sydney took a sudden breath, controlling the blush on her cheeks.

"I know it's no Jack Daniels or whatever you drink, but I got some coffee. It's waiting for you on the table."

Coffee seemed like it wasn't the best idea at this moment. I still needed my sleep.

Sydney sighed quite impatiently, stalked to the table, and handed me the cup of coffee. "Drink! Lissa wanted me to wake Rose and you up early. Something about dress and suit fittings. You need to wake up."

I took a sip of the coffee just to get her probing eyes off my face. "Don't you have some tequila or some whiskey anywhere in here?"

"Some of us don't have drinking problems like some of us, not pointing fingers of course, do."

I snorted. The first couple times I had interacted with Sydney she had been so quiet and innocent just like Jill was. If we went out, the awkward silence was unavoidable. But now, Sydney kept the snappy comments coming and going, just like Rose had been before she placed herself in a very bad relationship.

"And some of us should learn how to live more."

I covered Rose's sleeping form with the blanket I had been occupying earlier. She stirred and immediately awoke.

"Dimitri is going to be pissed!" She yelled out of the blue and scrambled around to look for her shoes. "I was supposed to meet him at the café today. He's gonna kill me!"

"Whoa, whoa. It's okay, darling. Remember: Dimitri and you are split."

As if somehow being controlled by some outer force, Dimitri barged in through the door, a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Rose—I need you."

I glanced at Sydney and she wore nothing more than disgust on her face. How could Rose live with this man?

"I need you, too, Dimitri," Rose said, bawling a few seconds later.

"I am begging you, Rose. Take me back. I was rash in my actions. I need you with me. I cannot live without you." Where they somehow reading the lines of some cheesy breakup movie or something shitty like that because that's exactly how the scene looked. And _damn, _Dimitri got on his knees. "Take me back. I love you."

"I love you, too. Dimitri I need you back." He took her in his arms and they kissed like two fucking lovers in a fucking romance movie. I had spilled my heart out to her just last night and she used me again! Like always, it's everybody else besides me that was let go easy. It's always me who needed to suffer.

"Fuck this shit!" I yelled, slamming the door. "Does he always have to win?"

"Not always," Sydney said, closing the door a lot quieter than I had. "You've come this far, Adrian. Don't give up now."

"Well, I'm done trying."

"Don't. What happened to suborn Adrian? Even as you burned in your own misery these past few months, you were stubborn as hell! What the hell happened? You must keep fighting for Rose. Didn't you see how much of a fake that asshole is?" Sydney put her hand on my shoulder. "I will help you."

"How?"

"There is somebody—" Sydney paused, the look on her face saying she was pondering what she should or should not say. "Did you know I was studying to be a psychologists?"

"Your plan to bring Rose back to me is by enlightening me with your life story?"

"Well, to be more exact I study criminal psychology."

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?"

"There is a criminal that is very interested in spending forever with Dimitri. She is one of my practice patients."

I flipped an eyebrow upwards expecting more but that's where she stopped. She said no more.

A haunting, dark look had appeared on her face when she was talking about criminals, but now, she smiled. "And besides, you have a little vacation to look forward too."

"What?"

"The formal coronation in Las Vegas, did you forget? Las Vegas is known as the escape for singles to 'come together.' That's exactly what you need to plan—how you and Rose 'come together.'" My facial expression caused her to add, "'Come together' as in a little hookup, not the way you're thinking. God, you are such a guy," she muttered, rolling her eyes, but then continued with her earlier subject. "And something else, Christian is forbidding Dimitri to accompany us. So Rose will be _all yours _to enjoy."

A part of my body was overjoyed with the fact that Rose was going to be all mine to enjoy for a weekend. Another part of me was scared.

"Where are you going? We still need more planning." I liked her planning. Very, very much.

"I'm done here. I'm going to get myself some coffee."

I gave her a weird face. "But you hate coffee."

"Not when its free."

"What has gotten into you? What happened to sweet Sydney?"

"She's lost under Eddie's covers somewhere." Before she skipped off, she blew a kiss in my direction. What had gotten into this woman?

Although, I had to admit. Sydney had an awesome way of thinking.

And there was no reason why I wouldn't put her plans into action.

It was just a matter of time before Rose was back to being mine again.

And this time, Rose was going to stay with me. . .

. . .hopefully.

* * *

**Aww, so do you think Adrian is gonna get his girl? Or he's gonna get heartbroken once more? Oh! And who do you think is the criminal Sydney is talking about? Whoever guesses right **_**first **_**will get a little part in this story. . .Also, someone told me that Dimitri seemed not himself in the story, and things that he does here are not realistic...well, you will see why he act differently at different times...  
**

**Anyway, quick question: Does anyone like Guns N' Roses? If so, what's your favorite song? **

**Have an awesome day or night!**

**Again…share your thoughts…**

**Take lots of care**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**-M**


	6. One Bed: Two People

**Sorry I took so long to update, but these chapters and the ideas don't come up on their own, you know? And somehow I had some small writers block. But I wrote the last part of this chapter a little cheesy just for your entertainment! Hope you like! **

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

Chapter 6: One Bed: Two People

Perhaps it was the uncomfortable bed, or perhaps it was the fact that I was being held by the wrong set of arms that made me so uncomfortable the next morning. Of course it was because I was being held by Dimitri and not Adrian. Every morning should be spent gazing into Adrian's emerald-shaded eyes, and his loving embrace.

Maybe that was why I was currently thinking about Adrian, and not the man sleeping next to me. I glanced to my left and Dimitri was still sleeping. Since my thoughts revolved around Adrian, I was not shocked to see Dimitri's features change into those of Adrian's. Dimitri's light brown hair changed, darker and darker, turning into that dark brown I had admired when I had slept in Adrian's arms that night, many nights ago. If Dimitri opened his eyes right now, I would see emerald green.

I clamped my teeth over my lower lip when I realized Dimitri's eyes had opened. Green. I was blinded by green.

And then I was taken aback, very erotic images entered my mind. Adrian and me, tangled in his sheets, limbs jumbled together, lips glued upon one another's, our pelvis pressed together quite intimately. . .

_This isn't right. I am lying in bed with another man and I am thinking about Adrian. _

Repulsed by my thoughts, and mostly Dimitri, I shot out of bed and ran to the shower. Dimitri tired to follow me, but I quickly shot the door on his too surprised face. Still fully clothed, I jumped in the shower, turning on the shower as cold as it could get. As soon as I was soaked, I began scrubbing over my body, removing clothes, just wanting to get Dimitri's essence off of me.

The erotic images entered my mind once more, a little bit more heated then before. I was against a wall, while Adrian plunged into me. The pictures in my head were more intimate than intimate.

The cold water wasn't helping. The hot water came on.

_This is wrong. This is wrong! _

But I liked it. And I wanted it.

When the water turned scalding, I quickly turned off the water, and wrapped myself in a towel, tossing my wet clothes in the bathroom sink.

Before getting dressed, but after toweling my hair, I brought my hair dryer and dried my hair. I was thankful I always kept an extra pair of fresh clothes inside the bathroom cabinet because I didn't want to go outside and see Dimitri, much less speak a word to him. I frowned at the clothes that were in the cabinet. It was one of Adrian's sweaters (did it really have to be the color of his eyes?), and dark skinny jeans. I was very grateful I had left the heels I had tossed carelessly too many nights ago inside the bathroom. I made quick use of the clothes I had, for now I was wearing Adrian's sweater as an off-the-shoulder shirt, the dark skinny jeans making the outfit awesome. I applied my makeup extra slow, wasting time so that I wouldn't see Dimitri as I left.

Too my distaste, he was sitting on the couch watching on the TV when I finally came out of the restroom.

"The court staff came and packed your bags already," Dimitri said, taking his eyes off the TV and scanned what I was wearing. I felt too exposed all of a sudden.

"Okay, I'm leaving."

He stood up and followed me to the door. "I hope you have a fun and safe trip. Good luck at the coronation."

It was awkward for me. I hadn't seen this side of Dimitri in a _long _time. I liked it, and I could see why I chose him over Adrian, but still. Adrian should have been chosen.

"Um, thank you?"

"I love you." Dimitri leaned down and tried to catch my lips with his but I quickly pulled away.

"I'm leaving," I repeated and left.

I wanted to kiss him, but the change in him was too sudden. What if I let myself be taken away by his good self once more, and then he would change again and I would be hurt. . .again!

I decided to forget about Dimitri, about all problems happening lately because of him—forget about everything. And I _tried _to get Adrian out of my head. But even in my thoughts, Adrian was a stubborn ass! The sensual thoughts of him and me seemed permanently plastered on my mental walls.

_Adrian, get out of my head! _

I almost chocked when the world did the exact opposite of what I had asked for.

"Little dhampir, my beautiful princess," Adrian called out as I began walking the walk the runway where the private jet waited. "Little dhampir" my heart warmed when he called me that. "Wait for your prince, for he needs to escort you to the jet."

I gladly let him take my arm, the thoughts from earlier very vivid in my head.

"Please, can we skip the titles. I don't feel like a princess."

"But I do feel like a prince, because I am. And you are my princess. Like fairytale love, my princess."

"Call me princess one more time and I gladly cut your leg open." Uh…that's what I meant to say, but what came out was, "Call me princess one more time and I gladly let you between my legs."

"You know it would be my pleasure," Adrian purred in my ear, teasing me with his teeth.

Nothing, not even biting down on my lip, nothing stopped the attack of the sexual thoughts. I wanted nothing more than to take Adrian right then and there. I wanted nothing more than the feel of his bare skin on mine, while we passionately made love. I needed nothing more than Adrian.

"You two look comfy, and quite good together," Sydney said from somewhere behind where Adrian and I were walking. "The perfect fairytale couple."

The thoughts vanished as soon as I heard her voice. I could have kissed her.

"I know!" Jill squealed, clapping her hands together, practically jumping in her spot. "It's like in the book I am reading! The couple is spotted by the girl's evil step sister—"

"Jill," Sydney said, stopping Jill's rant of the new book she was reading. "I was just stating the obvious; no need to add unnecessary details."

"But the book is _so good_," Jill complained almost pouting.

"Let's get out of here before Jill says that the character in her book has an evil lover that murders her," I whispered to Adrian, practically dragging him up the stairs of the private jet.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"This is like a fairytale!" I yelled as soon I opened the doors to the Venetian Prima Suite, the room that had been booked for me a week earlier. As soon I had descended the stairs of the airplane, my mood had changed drastically. From being worried to being worried-less.

"For you," Jill complained, looking a little sadly around the suite. "I get to be roomies with your parents. And Adrian's."

"My mom's the cool one," Adrian commented, as he poured himself a drink from the mini bar. "For the amount of money paid for this room, you'd think the bar would be better."

Since some human event was happening this weekend, most rooms were booked. Eddie and Sydney, Christian and Lissa, my parents and Adrian's and Jill—we were all staying in different hotels. We were lucky we had gotten rooms at all—we could have been staying in hotels near the outskirts of Las Vegas.

"We're going to head off to our hotel," Daniella said, taking Jill gently from the arm. "Hope you have a wonderful night. Have a good rest; tomorrow is going to be a huge day for you both." Daniella stopped walking to the door. "And if you decide to leave the room to have a nice time, please be safe."

My mother's face showed the same concern Adrian's mother had just expressed. Nathan's facial expression could only be interpreted as boredom. Abe's face, however, had a wicked smile. "Please call me if you need to get bailed out of jail." The smile that appeared on Adrian's face was just as wicked as Abe's had been before. Without saying another word, our parents left.

I opened the first suitcase I could find and pulled something decent to wear. Our flight had run into our sleeping time. Before we had stopped in Las Vegas, Lissa made sure we stopped in Hollywood to pick our dresses for the gala tomorrow night. I was currently supposed to be asleep, the tiredness in my body was proof of that.

Deciding against simply running the hot water on the expensive bath, I stripped down to my underwear. The silk of my pajamas felt cool on my skin, but most of all—relaxing. I swear a soft moan escaped my lips. Kicking off the treacherous stilettos that just killed my feet, I walked back to my room, wishing somehow the bed would walk to me instead of the other way around.

I stopped in my tracks when I noticed Adrian standing in my living room. Slowly, a sexy smile appeared on his face as he took me in. With inner satisfaction, I watched his eyes devour me from the tan of my feet, the curve of my hips, arc of my breasts, and then finally my eyes.

"Not that I mind the _looking_," I said, trying to keep the mood light. "But tell me so, what is it of me that kept you ogling?"

"You look so damn _fine_ in that, I am not going to lie." He took a sip of the gin in his hand. "I'm trying to think thoughts not revolving around me assuming what is beneath that silk gown."

To his comment, I just shrugged, the action causing one of the silk straps to fall off my shoulder. I saw Adrian's gaze travel from my eyes down to the strap. It drove me wild just to watch him go wild just by watching me. Suddenly, those traitorous thoughts of him and me shot in my mind once more.

From his eyes, my gaze dropped to his hands. Most importantly, his fingers, his long, pale, graceful fingers. My mind went into a frenzy, barely controlling the thought of how those long fingers could cause me so much pleasure. . . .

I shook myself mentally as well as psychically. _You need to stop thinking these thoughts of, Adrian! _ "Um, if you haven't noticed, everyone else has left the room, why are still standing here, sipping the alcohol I might consume tomorrow?"

With no answer from him, he proceeded to sit down on my bed, kicking off his shoes, and throwing himself back onto my bed. "This is my room, too."

_My fantasies are going to come true! Yesssssssss!_

No! This is wrong.

"What? This is not good"— _seeing as how I am already thinking sexual thoughts of you and me and seeing as how we're alone in a hotel room_—"at all."

Adrian undid his tie, casually throwing it on the floor. And not to mention how casually he threw off his shirt. I did everything in my will power not to stare at his bare chest. "Really, Rose? Are you forgetting I can read auras? I can see yours shining with—" Adrian paused a second, his eyes scanning my form—"_desire _for me."

He was completely right about that. The desire grew when he unbuttoned his jeans right in front of me face, slipping them off his legs, and laying in my bed with just his boxers on. He crossed his toned arms behind his head. "Are you going to join me or not? I am most certainly not going to sleep on the couch."

I turned my back on him, hoping the sexual thoughts would vanish.

"Joining me or not, Rose?" Adrian asked seductively from the bed.

I reached for the light switch, turning out all the lights so that I wouldn't have to see how good Adrian looked only in boxers. I didn't want to think about how good he looked with _nothing _on. Mere seconds later, I was sliding inside the same bed the man that was the subject of my sexual fantasies.

Almost immediately, we were chest to chest.

Adrian pressed a lingering kiss on my forehead. He smelled so intoxicating. "Remember the time I took you over to meet my parents?"

"Yeah," I responded, my mind now taking me back to the one day.

"Do you remember I said something like 'when Rose and I get married, the kids and I will live off her guardian paycheck?'"

"Your dad almost chocked on his fork, how could I forget?"

"You probably thought I was joking, Rose." Even in the dark, he was meeting my gaze. I felt his soft fingers trail themselves down the side of my arm. "I wasn't joking. I want a future with you. Kids included."

I didn't know what to say so I just kept my mouth shut.

"I want to hate you right now for breaking my heart, and I want to not trust you. But fuck. Instead of hating you, I love you. I fucking love you. And I know I'd trust you with my life if it came to that."

And what did I say to that? There was no other answer than what I was going to tell him.

Putting my hand to on his cheek, letting one of my fingers tenderly trace the outline of his lips, "Adrian," I said, watching as he kissed my hand. "I don't know how it happened—but I love you, too. Not the friendly kind of love. I am _in _love with you."

And those emerald green eyes stared at me with, first shock, then love, before I felt those soft lips attacking mine.

* * *

**Awww. I wish I had someone like Adrian. **

**Anyway, for the last chapter I got 30 reviews! You guys are amazing! **

**Again, share the thoughts!**

**And take care**

**-M**


	7. Picture This

**I couldn't quite figure out how to start this chapter. I wanted to give you guys a **_**chapter **_**not crap. But since I couldn't go another day without updating, I had to update tonight. And sorry if this was such a crappy chapter. I do hope you enjoy the crappy chapter! Lol. (: **

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Picture This

"You're poking my eye!" I screamed as my stylist/makeup artist as she applied mascara on my eye lashes.

"Sorry, sorry. But please stay still," came Allette's accented voice.

"Allette, what is the color of my dress? Do you know the color of my crown?"

"That is something I do know, but can't tell."

"Oh come on!"

"You'll see soon enough, Rose. Now, don't be impatient. And please sit still. Your prince is going to love you when I'm done beautifying you."

"Is he allowed to come in?" I asked a couple seconds later.

"Are you referring to your prince, Ms. Rose? If so, he is now standing right here."

I popped my eyes open so fast Allette poked me in the eye with the eyeliner. Adrian was standing. . .no—he was leaning against the dresser of the suite only in a pair of black slacks. No shoes, no shirt, and definitely a problem with a the now huge arousal coursing through my veins by just the mere thought of him. "Rose, darling," Adrian began, his voice imitating Allette's accent quite perfectly. "I have something for you."

"Adrian," Allette warned. "She's not supposed to see any of her gifts just yet."

"Gifts?" I asked getting a little excited.

"In my hands there are no gifts," Adrian explained. "But Rose, my dear, please close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, not because he asked, but Allette really wanted to finish my makeup.

"Open your mouth," Adrian commanded.

"You better not be putting something disgusting in my mouth," I warned.

"Bite," Adrian commanded.

I took a bit and the flavor of the chocolate covered strawberry exploded in my mouth. "Mmmm….so delicious!"

"I think I might walk out of the room, since chocolate covered strawberries are aphrodisiacs and all. I don't want to watch while you two ravish each other," Allette muttered, a little teasing in her voice. The teasing stopped when she glanced at the time. "Shit! Adrian, get yourself inside your suit. We have only thirty minutes before they are here to pick you up!"

Allette was kind of scary when she was pissed. Adrian scuttled to the living room and started dressing himself. Meanwhile, Allette finished coloring my face. After three minutes, and three strokes against my lips with a brush, Allette smiled with satisfaction. "All done. I outdid myself this time."

"Well, time to slip into your dress, Rose." Allette helped me up and dragged me inside the bathroom. I cringed when I saw the color of the dress. Turquoise. It wasn't my color. But somehow after Allette had helped me into the dress, I was loving it on me. Hanging from my neck, and forming a V on the chest that exposed a little extra of my cleavage. It hugged my curves just about perfectly. Just above my right knee, a large slit from my knee to heel showed the skin of my right leg.

Adrian was already dressed in his suit when I walked out of the bathroom. Standing in all gray, eyes almost falling off their sockets at the sight of me, the turquoise shirt really making his eyes stand out, he looked damn gorgeous! He could have easily made it into those fashion magazines with sexy male models whom you just wanted to "ravish."

"Fuck your sexy," I said cursing my mouth for not keeping my thoughts inside.

"So says the woman that caused me a hard one. If this wasn't our coronation, I would keep you inside this room."

"Enough with the sexual fantasies. You've got places to be," Allette commanded almost shoving us out the door.

"I wasn't kidding about keeping you locked up in the room," Adrian said, taking my hand in his and helping me walk down the hallway to where the elevators were located.

"Well, you might get just that."

"Oh, fuck, Rose." From his tone you could conclude he was really turned on. "Give me several reasons why I shouldn't just push against the wall, lift the dress a little ways, and take you?"

His words created a pleasurable image in my head. I had fantasized this not so long ago.

We had stopped walking and now we were facing each other. "Better yet, why don't you?"

And he did push me against the wall, forcing our lips together. I could feel his hands on my thigh. I brought my hand around and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his face down towards my neck. I bit below his earlobe and he shivered against him.

"Not here," he whispered, giving me one last kiss. "Later tonight."

Like nothing had happened, we started walking once more.

What the hell had just happened?

_I have no clue. I just hope he keeps good to his promise of later tonight. . ._

After the coronation, Lissa's party was totally upbeat. Freaking amazing. In a matter of minutes, the banquet room was turned into disco/nightclub type of place. All the older adults had been subtly "kicked out." The bars, the lights, the music, the whole atmosphere was a lift of spirits for anyone who had been a little saddened before. I sure as hell was having fun. And the guy standing next to me was sure as hell fun to party with.

I had ditched the crown a couple of minute ago. Too bad I couldn't do the same with the heels or the dress. I was much more comfortable partying in jeans and t-shirt.

"For you, princess," Adrian said, leaning over and handing me a cup with a bluish liquid.

I peered at him with distrust. "You didn't put anything in here, did you?"

"Why would I do such thing?" He cracked a grin. "Besides, you're already laying in my bed tonight."

Smiling before shrugging, I tossed the drink back and relaxed.

About three hours later, and some drinks, Adrian loosened his tie and threw it around my neck. He pulled my face close to his and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "You're coming with me." Still with the tie, he dragged me outside the banquet room.

"I didn't know you were into the kinky, lover of mine," I purred, running my finger over the bare skin exposed because of the few unbuttoned buttons of his shirt.

"I'm into lots of things, Rose." He leaned down and put his lips to my ear as if he wanted to share a dirty little secret. "I am into you, Rose."

I pressed against him. "I'm into _you_, Adrian."

All of a sudden, he grabbed my hand and we started running. I didn't know where he was taking me, but we found ourselves in the valet of the hotel the party was being hosted at. Adrian and I waited several minutes before the driver of the Rolls Royce was opening the doors for us. Adrian pulled me inside the car with him.

"Where to, sir?" The driver had a sexy accent, one I couldn't indentify.

"Venetian," Adrian told the diver.

"Why are you taking me back to the hotel?" I hoped my voice didn't show just how much I wanted to go to our suite and ravish each other under the sheets just like Allette had said earlier and I had a feeling more chocolate strawberries with some champagne would be needed this time. But I knew my thoughts had been put into my tone. Adrian knew it too for he smiled a little devilishly.

"We, my dear Rose, as in you and I," Adrian began, removing the diamond barrette from hair that held together the elegant bun Allette had put my hair into, and letting locks of my hair fall over my shoulders, "are going to go back to the hotel and have fun."

Even the driver sensed the sexual tension as he opened the door for us when we arrived to our destination. He even gave a mischievous grin towards Adrian's way as he helped me out of the car. I watched Adrian rage with jealousy as the driver's hand roamed a little extra time on my skin.

Tossing my hair aside, I began walking towards the lobby. Too soon, I was being dragged off to a different direction. I had thought he wanted to drag me to our suite and lock us in for a couple of hours, but that wasn't the case. He gave me a dirty smile when I tried to pull him back to the direction of the rooms.

"No can do, love"—my body responded in all the right ways when he called me 'love'—"but you and I are on a date tonight. A romantic date."

"A romantic date?" I questioned. "Since when are you a romanticist? I thought you were all for the 'fast fuck and done', not the 'love slow and make it last.'"

"With other woman, it's the fast fuck. But with you," Adrian paused, staring into my eyes as to make the words he was going to speak more serious, "I want to make it last." I choked up at his words. I couldn't believe he still wanted me after I treated him so bad, after I broke his heart. Wanting the same as he wanted, wanting to make it last with Adrian, I threw both of my arms around Adrian's neck and pulled him down towards, my urgency to take him back to my room very urgent.

"I want to make it last too," I finally whispered.

A content smile adorned his face when I finally pulled away. We started walking again. I realized now we were walking towards the line to ride the gondolas. The hotel Adrian and I had chosen to stay in had many amenities, all that went with the name "Venetian," just like the town in Italy. The gondola rides were just a plus of the many pleasantries of the hotel.

Adrian and I took a gondola and it took us around the hotel's bridges and waterways. It was beautiful. A couple, recently married from Australia, sat on the other side of the gondola. They were adorable together, and after me telling them how good they looked, the woman asked if Adrian and I were a couple.

"You would look great perched on his arm, and I would bet a fortune your babies would be beautiful," the woman kindly said in her awesome accent.

I blushed a little at her comment and Adrian nudged me with his arm.

The couple made a little extra small talk with us before turning their attention to the wonders of the hotel. The gondola ride took us around the Venetian. It was like we were in Italy physically, enjoying and marveling over the wonders. There even was a man standing at the edge of the gondola playing an accordion just like they would in Italy.

"You like this?" Adrian asked, though he had no reason to. My face showed my excitement.

"If this is just some replica of Venice and I am liking it, I imagine going to the real Venice and loving it."

"I promise to take you to Venice one day for a romantic getaway, just me and you."

"And you could continue your delusional ideas of romanticism," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Somewhere, deep inside me somewhere, there is a good boy." Adrian smiled, but mere seconds later he frowned. "You're too far away from me." Before switching his frown to a satisfied grin, he threw an arm around me and tugged me closer to his side. I craned my head backwards and looked at him. He brought down his head closer to mine and teased my lips with his own.

"I like this," he commented as soon as he pulled away from my lips. "The quiet. The calm. No problems. No hassles. And even better, the woman I deeply care for by my side."

I couldn't quite figure out how many emotions sparked on the date with Adrian. But one thing was for sure, I loved Adrian. After the gondola ride, he took me to different places around the hotel, almost to every store on the second floor. The best place he took me was to the "romantic waterfall" in the center of the casino, lobby, and shopping area.

After he bought me a bowl of frozen yogurt fixed with real fruit and candies, he dragged me to the waterfall.

"What a romantic date you have take me on. I love the places where you have taken me, but can I choose the next destination?"

"Where would you want to go that we haven't visited?"

"Oh, you'll see." My voice held a hint of promise.

I took a spoonful of my yogurt. "Why aren't you enjoying these sweets like I am?" I frowned, taking a spoonful of yogurt and leading it to his mouth. He kept his lips closed. "If you open your mouth, I will reward you with a little something."

That peaked his interest. "With what?" I shoved the spoon in while he had his mouth opened. "With this," I said, kissing his lips, shoving my tongue into his mouth.

"I like the reward. Are you done?"

I tossed my bowl in the garbage and took his hand. Almost immediately, he started dragging me away.

"No. . .I choose where we go this time, remember?"

"Okay, where could you possibly want to take me?"

My answer was simple and short, but the tone was filled with huge seduction, "To our room."

There was no holding us back now. We were going to have one another. We were going to have one another. . .tonight.

As soon as the door to our room opened, the actions started. We wasted no time.

Those hands, with such graceful fingers were at my thigh, sliding, hardly touching my skin, but making just enough contact that sparked very intense pleasure throughout my body. Setting my love for him aside, I really, really wanted Adrian. I didn't just want him close; I wanted him close enough to be connected, joined as one.

I couldn't stop the dark shiver of pleasure that overtook me.

I grabbed the glass in Adrian's hand, the one he had gotten on our way here when he decided he needed a drink, and threw who knew where. I heard the faint crash as it cracked in several pieces. Adrian suddenly caught on, knowing exactly where _I _was and where _we _needed to go. Hell, there would be nothing stopping us tonight. Adrian had wanted me for so long—and fuck I needed him right now.

I landed on the bed about three seconds later, him landing right on top. Adrian attacked my lips before we actually threw ourselves on the bed. Adrian made no move to unclothe me, but that sure as hell wasn't stopping me from stripping him naked. He was devilishly sexy, and I could bet my life he tasted as good as he looked. The sweet-tasting kisses of his were proof enough.

Downright ecstasy.

When I was finally naked, Adrian reached around on the side of the bed where I had tossed his pants. He pulled out a square package. "Look," he said, tearing the package. "I learned from before."

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked, as I waited impatiently for him to ready himself to mingle with me as one. "Hurry, please."

I wanted him to take me as fast as he could. I practically forced him to do anything my mind came up with. I wanted him so badly.

"Rose, please," he whispered.

"What? Don't tell me you're backing down."

"No, I can't back down now."

"Then what?"

"I want to take it slow. This is the first time happening between us, and I want to _enjoy _it. There is no time like the first time. And besides, we have no rush."

Slow we did take it.

And we _enjoyed_ ourselves.

But it wasn't long before we both exploded in a heat of fiery passion.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Hope it you enjoyed the reading! **

**Anyway, what shall happen next! **

**Tell me the thoughts on the chapter!**

**Take lots of care**

**-M**

**Question of the update: What would you have said if you just found out you were gonna be roomies with Adrian and sleep on the same bed? **


	8. A Little Jealous

**Oh goodness. What a week this week has been. My answer to the question of being roomies with Adrian: I would probably not sleep and stare at him all freaking night. Lol. And then I would probably faint. Haha. Back to the story. I remember in chapter 5 or something like that, if you guessed the criminal right, you would get a cameo in this story. Jasmine-Dec31 one this and she is in this cameo and she has a little interaction with Adrian. Hope you enjoy!(: **

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

Chapter 8: A Little Jealous

"I'm worn-out," Adrian claimed, sprawling back onto the floor as soon we disconnected our bodies for the sixth time it seemed. It seemed like we wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Moments later, I fell back beside him, grabbing a blanket that had been tossed around earlier and pulling it over our bare bodies. I was confident if he didn't cover himself I would want another round with his too sexy body. "You wore me out."

"Really? You have me all psyched up for another round. . ."

Adrian raised an eyebrow, asking if I were crazy with his eyes.

"I'm just teasing. I don't think I can go another round. You're not the only one who is worn-out."

"Uh-huh; I think I'm just gonna close my eyes for a couple of seconds. . ."

"Adrian," I started, "don't fall asleep on me."

"All my energy is drained; I'm tired." He opened one eye but I saw the struggle it was to keep it open. "Come closer, bonbon, my sweet. Keep me warm. Fall asleep in my arms."

More than willing, I snuggled closer into his open arms. As his hand stroked my bare back I laid my head against his chest.

"You have very nasty rug burn," Adrian observed, tracing the marks of the rug on my back.

"With the way you had me sprawled on the floor, it would be a surprise if I didn't."

"I'm sorry," he said a lot more serious than I would have expected.

"No, it's fine. Even with the rug burning my back, it didn't make the sex less pleasurable."

Adrian's eyes closed once more; his breath was softening as the seconds ticked by. I was tired as well (who wouldn't be after the rough goes Adrian and I had done?) but I would much rather spend the rest of the sleeping hours looking at Adrian sleeping. But Adrian was right, I did have a nasty rug burn that was starting to ache as I laid on the floor.

Placing a gentle kiss on Adrian's lips, I stood up from the floor determined to sleep on the bed. It seemed Adrian was passed out already.

Before I could move more than two steps, Adrian's hand reached around my ankle and grasped it. "Where are you going?" His eyes remained closed as he spoke.

"The bed."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, why would I?" With effort, I saw as he lifted himself off the bed and dragged his ass to the bed. He tossed himself onto the bed within seconds. After I laid beside him, he tucked me neatly under his chin, putting me face down. He ran his hand across my back and soon I felt very fluttery, and it was not because of the waves of desire running through my body; Adrian was healing the rug burn. When he was done, he dropped a kiss onto the naked small of my back.

"Now you can sleep. Good night, wickedly sexy love of mine."

"Even three-quarters asleep, you can still come up with something absurd to tell me."

"It proves just how much I love you." His voice halted in between words as sleep overtook him. "Now what do _you _have to prove your love for me?"

I rubbed my body sensually against his. "This."

"Sex is an everyday thing. You can have sex and it can mean shit. If you want to express love, then you make love and make it last."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," I promised against his chest.

Adrian's fingers found themselves tangled in my hair seconds after. "What about Dimitri?" he asked all of a sudden.

"What about Dimitri?" The question of the year.

"Are you going to give _us _another chance? Or was this just another act to make Adrian feel better?" I could tell he was _very _awake now, waiting for my answer.

It took me a while to respond. "Give me time," I finally said at last.

"I'll give you time, Rose" Adrian said, pulling me closer and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "But please keep in mind that I will not wait forever. I have a life too, and I plan to live it. Whether you want to join me or not."

After Adrian's words, nothing else was said because we both stumbled into sleep.

It seemed like minutes later I was waking up. "You need to wake up," someone whispered when they pressed their lips to the spot below my ear.

"Why?" I asked switching positions in bed. Moving in bed had been a mistake because now my back was pressed up against Adrian's chest. "I'm tired."

"So am I, but Lissa called and said we could enjoy a couple hours to ourselves out in the Vegas world before we had to get down to business." Almost subtly, his hand slithered up my leg a little underneath my silk gown, and eventually clutched my waist to press me more firmly against him. His lips found themselves kissing my bare shoulder. "Unless you want to waste those couple of hours locked up in here? Whatever your choice, you know I wouldn't mind at all."

"Locked up in this room? What could we possibly do locked up in here?"

"Want an idea?"

"Umm. . ." He took my "umm" as a yes. I found myself under him, enjoying the view of his spectacular chest.

"Adrian!"

He had been holding himself up with his hands but after a few seconds, he let his whole body weight down on me. I gasped as the breath was taken away from my lungs.

"I'm too sore to do anything right now. Workout of the year."

I moved around the bed a little more and realized just how sore _I _was.

"After tonight, I am pretty damn sure I will be repulsed by the idea of sex for the next few days. I had my share for the month."

I tried not to laugh at his words but failed miserably. "And I am pretty damn sure that is a lie. Just you see tonight." I could feel the heat starting in my core once more. "Back to safer topics. I do want you to keep me locked up in the room."

"Keeping you locked in the room with me, that's not safe," Adrian explained as if I were mentally unstable.

"No it's not," I agreed. "But the only action we'll be doing is _sleeping._"

"Okay, I am down with that."

It seemed like seconds later we were both snoring, both deep in sleep.

**Sydney **

Why did Lissa have to send me to haul the two "lovebirds" as Christian liked to say, out their suite? Gross. Making sure the spare key Rose had given to Jill last night to her suite was in my pocket, and making sure I had the two garnet bags that held Adrian's new suit and Rose's dress, I entered the elevator and pressed for the 37th floor. Before making my way out of my hotel and coming to Adrian's and Rose's, I made sure to stop at the coffee shop. I had a feeling Adrian and Rose would need the caffeine.

The elevator ride was short and before I knew it was before the suite that had the number 831 sprawled across the door. I pulled out the card and slid it into the card slot, waiting as the light turned green before sliding down the door handle. I covered my eyes for a brief second to make sure nothing was happening. Nothing. Just soft snores from the bed.

_One rough night they had. _The sheets, scattered around, the pillow cushions, tossed around were proof of that.

I set down the coffee carrier on the coffee table in the middle of the room and laid the garment bags across the table. I scanned the room for something to wake up Adrian and Rose with. It seemed the pair was dead asleep and not even yelling their names would wake them up. I spotted the stereo connected to a surround system. Perfect. I noticed Adrian's or Rose's iPod was plugged into the stereo. Quickly skimming through the music, I chose a very loud rock song.

The first few seconds of the song were soft kind of loud, but the next part of the song was crazy loud!

Rose was the first one up. She rubbed her eyes continuously to keep them open. She grabbed her pillow and tossed it at Adrian's head. He did nothing but take the pillow Rose had thrown at him and put it under his head to rest on. I laughed. That's when Rose noticed I was inside the room.

"Oh, shit! How long have you been here?"

"Been here like three minutes to wake you up. The queen ordered as so." I studied her face for a second, realizing how she shied away from the soft light. She was hung-over, like most of us. "There is coffee on the table. It will cure some of the aftereffects of that wicked hangover."

"Why am I the only one awake?" she screamed. She turned on Adrian and shook him violently. "Adrian!"

"I'm trying to sleep," he complained. "You kept me up all night with your attempts at intimacy."

"Fuck you," she said, shaking him once more. "Wake up! And get your ass off the bed!"

"You just did that last night, boo," Adrian said, smirking. "But you know I sure as hell wouldn't mind if you wanted to 'fuck' me again."

"I wouldn't mind either," Rose said, sizing him up.

"Gross, please save your _innocent _comments for when I am not around." Disgusted, and not wanting to spend another minute longer in this room filled with sexual tension, I pointed to the two coffees on the table. "I brought coffee for you both, extra caffeinated. I figured I wasn't the only one with a wicked hangover. Please be out of you room in forty-five minutes or else Lissa will freak and personally come and drag you out, ready or not. Apparently, as rulers of your people, you have duties. And duty requires you to attend to some meeting."

"Holy shit; just what I needed. Three hours of sleep and to top it off, attend some pathetic meeting. Lovely." Adrian's face showed the same amount of emotion Rose's words had expressed.

"Yes, _lovely_," I said, repeating Rose's words just lacing them with great sarcasm. "Apparently Eddie wants me there as well."

Seemingly annoyed, Rose threw herself back against the bed. "Honestly, who schedules these meetings so early?"

"Babe, it's three in the afternoon, our time."

"Quit the bantering and get your asses to the banquet room in forty minutes," I finally said, leaving the room, suppressing a laugh when Rose asked Adrian if he told the committee that she had come up with violent puke attacks (gross) and that anywhere that wasn't near the bathroom would be the wrong place for her to be. Yup, that was Rose.

**Adrian **

Rose and I shared a shower together, seeing as how it would give us more time to ready ourselves for this meeting. We quickly cleaned ourselves (after a round of a little loving) and dried off. Rose quickly ran a comb through her lovely long locks of dark brown. I loved watching her. And I especially loved her getting dressed. (Though I would have preferred her getting undressed.)

When I was all ready to go, I poured a shot of some liquor inside the coffee and started drinking it. Nothing better than alcohol to cure a hangover. Occasionally, I choked back a laugh or two as I watched Rose dress herself, cursing everything in her way. She was absolutely, one hundred percent lovely.

The robe that had swathed in her body suddenly came off. My arousal caused a slight tightness in my black dressy pants. And then there was an ache; I wanted nothing more than to have her womanly walls enclose my arousal.

"Adrian? Can you help me with the zipper?"

Eagerly, I stood up and did as she had asked. After slipping on her heels, we were out the door and practically running to the elevators.

"My legs are so sore!" she complained, "I can barely walk."

"You're driving me insane in that dress. I can't think anything else besides me ripping off that dress and just taking you."

"Control yourself, idiot. Please stop your passionate self from lashing out in public." Tone burning with seduction, her hand somehow found itself inside my right pocket of my pants. "Save that passionate side for me, for later tonight behind the closed doors of the suite." Rose leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Now, behave."

"Holy fuck—say that again, Rose."

In the elevator, my thoughts, all sexual, raved on and on. I wanted nothing more than have a little quickie in the elevator. All I needed to do was lift her dress some, unzip my pants some, and waste no time with mingling our hips—and I could even see Rose's eyes shine with wanting—but suddenly, the elevator doors opened once more and three woman walked in.

By their weight and height, and the human vibe radiating off them, I knew they were models. All three of them unique in looks, and race (one was a Spaniard, Asian, and Caucasian) but all gorgeous. The first female, the Spaniard, could have easily been six feet, facial features structured by amber hair and the greenest eyes. The second female, the Caucasian, was slightly shorter, sporting white-blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. And the Asian, was the shortest, but her petite self made her much more charming and the black hair and the brown eyes helped dramatically.

As usual, they threw themselves at me. What was not usual was the way Rose's aura lit up with jealous, murderous jealousy.

"Hey, gorgeous," one them purred, the second female, rubbing her hand up and down my chest. "Would you like the company of us three females? We'd be willing to let you do anything that your little heart desired to ever do on a woman."

"A sexy man, we can never resist one of those."

"Nora, Jasmine," the third female chastised. "Please don't start again. Besides, he is taken by a miss that is prettier than both of you put together."

"Armina, you are no fun," the girl whose name was Jasmine mentioned. "We are young, hot, single, and want to have fun. He seems like the kind of guy who would defiantly be fun."

_And _that was right. Wanting to infuriate Rose with more jealously, I stepped closer to the Jasmine girl. I saw her eyes flash nervously around as I stepped much closer than her comfort zone. Rose's aura was now too hard to ignore. It blinded me.

"Jasmine, right?" I waited until she nodded. "Jasmine, my dear, I would love nothing more than to spend time with you and have fun, but I am on a business trip."

"Next time, maybe?" The elevator's doors opened and I stepped outside, grabbing Jasmine gently by the arm. Rose's aura—somebody was going to get killed tonight that's all I had to say.

"Definitely, I never pass up the opportunity to spend time with a beautiful woman like yourself." Grabbing her hand, I kissed it gently.

Jasmine slipped a card into my hand. "Here; if you ever get lonely, just give me a call and I will be your company." Before following her modeling sisters, she reached up with her lips and kissed the corner of my mouth intimately.

As soon as she was gone, I panicked.

I was dead.

I waited for Rose's wrath but all I received were eyes filled with anger. And lust. Lots of lust.

"I hope you have fun with _her_," Rose told me before walking on her heel and marching into the banquet room.

Before I let her go off, I grabbed her hand and spun her towards me, into me. "In what other language, how many other times do I have to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I want _you_, only you. I love _you_, only you." My mouth descended on hers, letting her feel, not just to know, the truth of my words.

* * *

**God! They are just so awesome together! **

**Review if you agree with me. Haha(:**

**Anyway, thanks A BILLION for the reviews!**

**Hope you have been having a good weekend! **

**Peace**

**-M**

**Now, even better question: Who would you rather spend the night with—Abe or Nathan? **


	9. Marissa Ozera

**For some odd reason, I loved writing this chapter especially the first part and the very, very last part. Anyway, I have been depressed. The sun hasn't shone here in **_**sunny **_**California in over two weeks! I've all I seen is fog! Blah! I need the sun! Back to the story, like always well wishes in reading and enjoy!(:**

**I don't own VA….

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Marissa Ozera

At once, a few days ago, I was happy. And now, I was depressed. No more being next to Adrian throughout the whole day, no more sleeping with Adrian. But I did have one thing looking forward to as we landed on the court's grounds. We—as in Lissa, Christian, Sydney, Jill, Eddie, Adrian and me—would take a trip to Russia. And, get this, to Dimitri's hometown.

The council meeting from yesterday had set some rules on the princes and princesses. Eddie needed to find his princess to rule beside him and he also needed to find people who would do the positions above him as king and queen. In other words, he needed to find a dhampir/dhampir couple who would be willing to be king and queen and also he needed to find his other half, ruling wise. Adrian and I were not left in the dark. We had to find our king and queen of the Moroi/dhampir people as well.

With sudden inspiration, I had nominated my mom and dad. But my father being the person he was, and my mother being the person she was—refused. Disappointed, Adrian and I began thinking. And somehow my thoughts got wrapped up around a couple I had met some time ago on my quest to find Dimitri's Strigoi self: Oksana and Mark. Oksana and Mark would be the perfect candidates. They just needed to accept.

My frown must have been very obvious because Adrian leaned down and dropped his mouth next to my ear. "Don't worry, babe. You can sneak into my room anytime you want. Besides, what did the beautiful Lissa say?" Adrian called out to Lissa and she turned warily, probably expecting one of those classic Adrian speeches. "Please do repeat what you said earlier about how Rose and I required to share condos in the royal area where the monarchs are supposed to be living?"

"You said it yourself, _love_, no need to have poor Lissa repeat it."

"See," Adrian said, producing that smirk he always wore on his face, "you are more than welcome to sneak into my room and cuddle with me in my bed any time you want. There are rules, though. You have to come in naked."

I rolled my eyes, but seriously considered his words. It was very appealing and satisfying what he could do to a naked me. "Why is it me that has to do the sneaking in? Why can't _you _sneak in _my _room?"

I heard a sound of disgust behind me. I had almost forgotten Nathan and Daniella had chosen to sit behind Adrian and me. Wrong and stupid choice on their part. I could see Daniella looking out the jet's window, holding back a smile. Throughout the whole trip, Adrian and I had been dropping sexual comments. You would have thought Nathan would have gotten used to it by now—but no. He was still the "high-class ass" as Adrian liked to put it.

I swatted Adrian on the back of the head. "See what you caused your dad? If you keep on telling me those flirty comments he will puke up a gut. You should apologize."

"I _should_," Adrian agreed, standing up right when the door to the jet opened. "But I am not."

Nathan burned up at my comment. "What kind of _prince _and _princess _say those—"

Daniella put a hand on his shoulder. "Nathan. Don't. They're both young. You were twice as crazy than Adrian when you were young. Please don't start preaching them on things you yourself did when in their age."

I swear Nathan looked five in that moment not—however old he was—with the way he crossed his arms over his chest, fuming silently, muttering words under his breath. Childish Nathan. . .someone had once said.

"Take my hand," Adrian said, reaching down and taking my hand, "and I shall walk you to your chambers, lover of mine."

Christian nearly choked on his laugh as he had heard Adrian's words.

"Adrian," I began, putting a hand against my heart, faking shock, "you are sounding more and more like Christian. Those are the exact things he used to say to Lissa back when she was a princess at the academy." That sure stopped his hysterics.

"You weren't supposed to hear those things!" Suddenly, his cheeks were on fire and this time it was Adrian laughing.

"Lissa and I _did _share a bond. Hard to hide things."

"Oh stop it," Lissa said, rolling her eyes. "Rose, Adrian, Eddie—I'll have your new homes ready by tonight or tomorrow morning so you can move in right away."

"Am I, like, going to have an apartment all to myself?" Eddie asked, getting excited. Every such thing of being high up in class excited him.

"Well, depends."

"On what?"

"It depends on if Sydney stays for a late night loving with you," Christian answered for her.

Sydney turned so red you'd wonder if she still had blood flowing through other parts of her body. In front of Abe, Sydney was _supposed _to be and acted very much like a saint. Little did he know that behind his back she was out partying, drinking, and having extra delight in exploring Eddie's body in the wee of hours of night. Hell, even morning.

"Rose," my father accused. To anyone else, he was pissed. To me, I knew he was just joking. "What kind of world have you introduced this girl to?"

"Don't blame me. She spent a year with Adrian, learning his partying ways. Blame him."

"Adrian? Do we need to have another 'chat'?"

"No, Mr. Mazur. The last chat we had was pretty clear to me."

Ignoring everyone, I walked in everyone's way just to get out of the plane first. As a welcoming act from the court's weather, I received a big gush of cold wind in my face. I instantly wished I was back in Las Vegas, back in the suite, naked, with Adrian's warm, bare body pressed against mine, his comforting arms around me.

I was shivering like hell as I walked the path that led to the inside of the miniature airport when Adrian took a stride beside me. He politely wrapped an arm around me, knowing very well Dimitri could be around and take the gesture the wrong way.

"You shiver like my dog."

"Thanks," I said, dryly.

My coldness had caused me to slow down and therefore everyone was huge steps ahead of where Adrian and I were walking.

"I can't believe after touching you, and combining my body with your own all weekend, I won't be able to touch you anytime soon." Adrian's hand slid from around my shoulders to wrap around my waist. His fingers tantalized the spot where my shirt had ridden up. I could feel his fingers edging closer inside the edge of my jeans.

"I'll be talking to Dimitri soon," I stated.

Adrian only nodded, already knowing what I was going to talk to Dimitri about. Me and him breaking up.

Adrian's hand found themselves caressing my face. With one thumb, he pulled the side of my frown upwards. Then, he leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. I smiled. "A kiss to chase the frown away."

Desperately, I threw my arms around him and pressed myself against him. "I can't believe it, either," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Like you said; I can't believe I am not going to be able to touch you and make love to you and sleep with you all night."

A smile danced at the edge of his lips. "Hopefully Lissa can arrange the moving for tonight."

"How does that help any? Dimitri is going to be there. And as much as I love you, and want to be with you, I don't want a hidden romance with you behind his back."

"I know, I know. And we kind of _have _been having a hidden romance behind his back. But I was just referring to the fact that you _can _sneak into my room tonight."

He hugged me again. My stomach growled a few seconds later. How romantic.

He pulled back and turned speculative. "Lunch with me? Before you have to go back to the clutches of the nefarious lover of yours?" He didn't wait for answer; he took my hand and pulled me forward. "Do you want to have lunch at a high-class, middle-class, low-class, or no-class place?" He took in my appearance as well as his own. "High-class is just ridiculous. Middle-class is okay. Low-class is cool. And no-class is just awesome. Let's go. I am suddenly very hungry as well."

Ten minutes later, we were both munching on Italian BMT (which was basically a BLT with extra meet) sandwiches, hotdogs, and nachos with soda and lemonade. We made no effort to bring back the subject of Dimitri or parting; we just enjoyed our extra time together. After our meal, like the gentleman he was, he walked me to my door. Looking around, he planted a huge kiss on my lips, tongue and all. A flame started in me that I wanted none other than him to put it out.

And just like that, as his lips pulled away, the fire stopped.

Retreating backwards, leaving his eyes to tell exactly what he wanted to do to me in that moment, he left. Shaking myself, I unlocked the door to our—Dimitri's room since I would be moving out soon, and let myself in. A shower of womanly giggles came from inside. Shocked, I glanced around and noticed Dimitri and a female very cozy on the living room couch.

Very tired, and wanting to run back to Adrian, I said, "Hey. I'm back."

"Rose, darling," Dimitri said, standing up from the couch, "all weekend I've been crazy missing you."

"He has actually," the woman sitting on the couch told me, setting the wine glass in her hand on the table and then standing up. She looked eerily familiar, though I didn't know why because she had the whitest shade of blonde, and the iciest blue eyes. Wait—icy blue eyes? Ozera blue eyes. She stretched her hand out and I took it. "You must be the lovely Rose, as Dimitri likes to put it. I'm Marissa Ozera. The criminal that tired to frame you, my darling sister, is Tasha Ozera."

God…really? Another Ozera woman going after Dimitri? What was it with the Ozera females suddenly going after Dimitri? This time, though, I couldn't care less if Dimitri went off with them or not. Actually, I would be glad. I would be free to run off with Adrian into the sunset.

"Hello?"

"How was your trip, baby?" Dimitri leaned over and tried to place a kiss on my lips but just before he made contact I moved so he could just kiss my cheek. I could see his anger of me leaning away brighten his eyes. Somehow, the smile still remained.

"It was amazing." How understated I had stated things! All day, all night in the arms of Adrian. Now that was more than amazing.

"Great. Glad you had fun."

"Rose, you weren't the only one who had fun, either," Marissa purred.

She was probably trying to get me jealous. Little did she know Dimitri really didn't hold my interest now.

"Good, good. Well, if you don't mind, I am going to go take a shower." I dumped all my stuff right at Marissa's feet and she flinched some. I locked myself in the restroom wishing somehow Adrian was sharing the shower with me. When I was done, I was thankful Marissa was gone. And I was also very thankful that Lissa had somehow arranged the moving for today. Dimitri was picking up dirty clothes from the room when I walked into the bedroom.

Before I walked out of the room to avoid the awkwardness our relationship had become, I spotted something under the bed, right on the edge of the bed that surely wasn't mine. A bra that surely would not clasp around me even if my life depended on it. For one, I wasn't Moroi skinny. And secondly, there was no way in hell one on my breasts could fit into both cups put together.

"Uh, what is this? Or rather, who does this belong to?"

"It's yours."

"If you haven't noticed, my chest isn't as small as this persons."

"Alright. It's Marissa's."

"And what would her bra be doing in here, in this bedroom?"

Dimitri avoided my eyes. It was all I needed to know. "She stayed the night. Apparently, she was having family problems and she needed somewhere to stay."

"That doesn't explain what her bra was doing here, lying around carelessly as if it were thrown away hastily as you tried to unclothe her?"

"I don't know, Rose! Quit asking so many questions. Dammit! You should have taken an extra weekend in Vegas. Maybe you would have come back less annoying!"

"And maybe it would have given extra time to fuck around with all the females you could get your hands on, right?"

His dark glare was my yes.

I turned my back on him not bothering to be upset or anything. I was just very tired. Adrian and I hadn't gotten any sleep last night as well because we were both too busy slowly memorizing each other's bodies. I sat back on the bed, disgusted at Dimitri, not the precious thoughts of Adrian and me in the cozy hotel suite of ours in Las Vegas, and debated what to do now. I was too exhausted for a talk of breakup with Dimitri so it would have to wait till tomorrow.

As I thought my options, the words "you are more than welcome to sneak into my room and cuddle with me in my bed any time you want" came to my mind with a laughing face and wonderful green eyes. Yes. Definitely what I needed to do. Sneak into Adrian's room.

Grabbing my phone from the nightstand, walking to where I had dropped my bags earlier and picking them up, and making my way to the front door the urge to see Adrian was unbearable. I didn't want to just see Adrian; I wanted to feel him close up against me, filling me up with his own body.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri called out.

Tossing my hair aside, I said, "Don't worry about it."

I left, leaving him with his anger.

I followed the directions Lissa gave me to find the location Lissa had assigned me for my new home. I was surprised to find myself outside the court, walking to where Adrian had once taken me to meet his parents. Wonderful. Now I would be surrounded by snobby royals. At least I was far away from Dimitri.

Adrian was all smiles when I knocked on the door.

"Little dhampir, came back for more? I thought you would have had enough of me."

The smile faded when he noticed my glum mood. He took my bags and set them inside, pulling me onto his chest. After a few seconds, he let me go.

"Want a drink?"

"I want two." Like asked, he poured me two drinks and watched with amusement as I downed them.

"So, lover of mine, this our new home. Want a little tour?"

"Yes, I would love it. If not, then how am I going to know which is your room? And if I don't know where your room is how am I supposed to sneak into your—"

"Let's go," Adrian said, urgently, taking my hand and leading me upstairs. He pointed to the first door. "The house has six rooms, two of which are downstairs but are turned into personal offices for both of us. This is the first of the guest rooms. And the door across the hall is the second guest room."

"Six rooms," I mused. "Six rooms we could make use of. Know what I mean, sweetheart?"

"I know exactly what you mean, woman of mine. Now please follow me so that I could show you the location of your room."

"This over here is you room." He pointed to the room next to guest room number one. I couldn't care less of how it looked. Then he pulled me towards the double doors. "Since I am sexier and all, the master bedroom is all mine. My room," Adrian said, leading me inside. "Now you can sneak in whenever you want."

I yawned hugely. "I am really tired. You kept me up _all _night yesterday. I haven't gotten any sleep. And I am starved for your touch. I want your gentle kisses caressing my skin—"

"I get it," Adrian said, leaning down to kiss my lips tenderly. "You can shut up now, woman."

"Did you just tell me to shut up? What a whore. Suddenly, I am not in the mood anymore."

"Rose, love. . ."

"What do you want?"

Adrian said nothing. But he slowly started undressing himself. He did a mini strip tease for me. First the shirt. The pants came off next. His boxers lasted only a couple of seconds before they were off. "Are you in the mood now?"

Boy was I ever. "No. . ."

"I know you can't resist me."

"And boy, you are damn right!" I threw myself into his arms and his helping hands helped me undress.

Adrian dropped a kiss, two kisses against my lips as his naked body rubbed sensually against mine. "Wait a second, darling." He pried himself away from my body and tossed a sheet over my body.

As I was getting impatient for Adrian to come out of the bathroom, the doorbell rang. I groaned. Now this was real torture. Me all turned on and ready to do Adrian while the doorbell is ringing?

"I'll go get that," I called out.

I wrapped the sheet tightly around my body and hurried down the stairs. In seconds, I was in front of the door, opening it.

"Babe, who is it?" Adrian asked just as I was opening the door, showing up with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

The door opened and my parents stood there. This was defiantly not a scene I wanted them to see. Me naked, wrapped in a sheet and Adrian naked, wrapped in a towel.

"Perfect," Abe, my father said a little cheerfully, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stared at Adrian. "Just what a father needs to see, his little girl just about to get felt up by a man."

"I am not a little girl!"

Abe silenced me with a look. "I am glad we found your little love nest. I wanted to speak to you two."

* * *

**Haha. You gotta love Abe! **

**Wonderful reviews I received last chapter!**

**Thanks! And again please share your thoughts!**

**Have a good day or night**

**-M**

**There is a poll on profile. It's not really important but check it out if you want. Under the poll there, on my profile, there is going to be a link that will lead you to a picture. I just want to know your opinion. Of the four woman, which would you think would make a good Rose? I think #2. So if you please, I would love to hear your opinion! **


	10. Bonding Time

**Still very depressed. No sun. Well, on Thursday of this week, I had a little **_**teasing **_**of the sun. It shone for, like, five seconds. I need the sun. It gets very depressing living in the fog, I must say. Anyway, I might be moving away from **_**sunny **_**California (well, when it wants to be it is sunny) to a small, small town named Columbia, Kentucky. Gah. It just makes me more depressed. Going from a small town in California to a minuscule town in Kentucky. Bah! Going back to the story, I wrote a different version of this chapter last night, but I decided against it. You will find out the big Abe/Janine news in some chapter later, but if you can already guess it yay for you! Well, enjoy the chapter!:) **

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Bonding Time

"Umm" was all I could summon from my mind as the awkwardness continued.

"What do you want to talk about?" I finally could manage. I was becoming nervous as my mother and father assessed Adrian like a "little chat" between them and Adrian was soon to come. Adrian probably sensed it as well because he stepped a little ways away from me.

"About?" I pressed, backing towards Adrian's way and reaching for Adrian's hand. No need for him to be unsettled. Well, okay—there was a need for him to be shaken. My father was scary, my mother was scary; together they were terrifying. And there was need for me to be shaken as well. My parents weren't the nicest people when it came down to my safety.

I assumed Adrian was just as scared as I was when Abe barked, "Go put on some clothes and come to the kitchen table so that we could have a decent talk!"

Wanting to push my father over the edge, and needing him to _realize _that I wasn't a little girl he could still boss around—I grabbed Adrian's hand, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Come on, baby. Let's go get dressed _together._"

"Sure, love." Adrian and I left to our rooms to clothe ourselves, leaving Abe muttering something like, "If we were back in Turkey, still going with the old-fashioned tradition, I would go talk to his parents right away so we could marry you off."

"Lovely—as it would totally piss off Nathan," Adrian said, pulling out his bright smile on me that made me want to kick out Abe and Janine, my parents, and lock Adrian in my room for about three days to get my share of him.

I dropped the sheet wrapped around me as soon as I hit the doorframe of my room right in front of Adrian. He let out his breath as if he had been elbowed in the stomach. I opened my bag and slipped on the first thing I found, not bothering to put on underclothes.

"Really, Rose?" My innocent expression asked him "What?" "You really have to put on something that will not only provoke indecent thoughts of you and me in front of your father, but will make me unable to keep my hands to myself?"

"Don't get mad, boo. You'll have my share of me as soon as the 'rents leave."

He walked behind me and suddenly nipped the back of my neck. "I promise—I swear I will get my share of you as soon as your scary-as-fuck father walks out the door."

"I am in the kitchen, in a perfect spot to hear your conversation, kids," Abe called out of a sudden as we descended the stairs. Unlike before, he was smiling now. But his smile didn't warm my heart, though. Usually Abe smiled when we up to no good.

My mother was strangely quiet as I sat down across from her. She even regarded Adrian with a smile, which was _odd?_—abnormal?

Adrian was the one to speak first. I was surprised at how cool his words were. "Abe, old man, you interrupted a little bonding from your future son-in-law and your daughter, now get talking."

I elbowed him. This surely would get his knees shot at.

Surprisingly, Abe didn't pull out his gun and shoot Adrian; Abe _laughed. _

"I'll make this short and quick, not because I want you two to have time to shackle each other to the bed, but because we have business ahead of us."

"What kind of business?" There was me, impatient as always.

"Well, I have business of my own to take care of." Great. More Abe Mafia Business. "And this business is in Russia, I figured you might want to come with your mother and me. You can go find Oksana and Mark while I go off and do my business."

"Sounds like a plan," Adrian said for us both. "The sooner we tackle this down, the better."

"Was that all?" I asked. Why hadn't my father used a phone or something to call me and tell me what he came personally to tell me?

Again, mostly like always, I was silenced with a dark look. "That is all I needed to tell you, but your mother has some important news she needs to share."

I yawned. "Mom, I love you, but can it wait after I sleep? I haven't slept in, like, four days."

"Is that really our fault, Rose? Adrian and you should take a break from each other's bodies. I need to tell you something important."

"Meanwhile you talk, I have to take Adrian out with me for some business so we can leave you woman to talk."

Adrian seemed a little eager to go with Abe. Probably wanting to escape "female" chats. That was something almost any man found somewhat intimidating. Following Adrian's example when he leaned down to kiss my cheek, Abe did the same to my mother, managing not to look awkward in the process.

Abe paused on his way walking to the door, turning back to me. "Oh, and I forgot. The bastard is coming with us. Dimitri. Alright, the boys are off to do manly business."

Well...something wonderful to look forward to.

Seconds later, Adrian and my dad left.

Feeling like sand was in my eyes due to lack of sleep, I turned to my mom. "Mom?" A huge yawn followed after.

In turn, she yawned as well. "Your couch looks so inviting."

"Fuck that—sorry. _Screw _that; you can sleep on my bed. But I know the 'important news' isn't about my couch looking so inviting, what's up?"

"Dimitri? When are you going to break off the relationship with him? Adrian and you are happy, and you are a lot happier than you have been in the last months, but sleeping with Adrian behind Dimitri's back is not the proper way to do things, Rose."

"I know, I know." This conversation was getting me tired, not physically, but emotionally. "Honestly, I would go right now and talk to him, but I am too tired. First thing tomorrow, I'll do it. I promise."

"Alright, Rose. But don't break Adrian's heart again."

It was weird my mom worrying about Adrian. Hadn't she warned me before that being with Adrian Ivashkov was a dirty, dirty thing?

"Now, Mom. It's your turn to speak. What has the gears in your mind kicking?"

She stood up and went to go scan the kitchen. Adrian had assured me the house was stocked up with all kinds of sweets and goodies and awesome drinks. My mother scanned the refrigerator and took out a bottle of orange juice. After she drank, she turned to stare out the window.

This was so unlike my mother. Usually she was blunt and straight to the point. Now she almost seemed _afraid _to tell me.

"Your dad and I got together again."

"Wonderful…should I be expecting a wedding soon?"

"No, but you'll be expecting a. . ."

"Mom?" I was starting to choke now.

She set the bottle down. "Forget it, Rose. There will be a better time for such news later."

"Mom! You have me all worked up, now tell me!"

"No, not yet. I feel Abe needs to be present for the big reveal."

"Gah—mom. You not telling me makes me want to punch a hole through the wall."

My mother had switched back to her no-heart, no-emotions persona. No more of that cuddly mother that had showed up at my door not so long ago.

"Let me go get your dad, and Adrian." She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't they doing 'manly business'?"

She snorted. "Please. Don't be surprised if you find Abe's or Adrian's ear pressed up against your door."

"Let's not be extreme here; even I know when to back off," Adrian's voice rang out as he entered the door. Like my mother had said, they only had been behind the door.

Abe looked expectantly my way, his eyes looking as if he were waiting for my outburst or some big lecture of mine. He raised an eyebrow my mom's way when he didn't get anything. "You didn't tell her?"

"It didn't seem right, not without you here."

Their secretiveness made my mind go wild, my temper barely restrained.

Adrian's hand slid around my tight fist. "Calm, baby."

When I realized he had used compulsion to calm me down, I punched him in the shoulder.

"Baby, you know I don't mind the rough, but can it please wait till we're behind closed doors, both naked in bed to get rough?"

"Hey, hey, who do you think you are to be saying those things in front of me?" Abe barked.

"Abe; relax. And besides, you have told me several times. You want me as your son-in-law."

My mother sighed, obviously used to Adrian/Abe banter. "I assume you two must be extremely tired. So we are going to leave. Now."

"No! Not before you tell me what the big news is?"

"Rose," Adrian warned me once more.

"You have to tell me!"

"Tomorrow. Quit acting like a baby girl!" My father snapped.

"But I am _your _baby girl, old man!"

"You might not be anymore. . ." Abe muttered. My mother shut him up with a murderous glare.

"Abe—"

"Tomorrow."

I could tell the verdict was final. Tomorrow the big news would be revealed to me.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to go off to bed. Abe said we had to wake up early, the flight is going to be early."

"Fuck. And it's just absolutely amazing that Dimitri will be joining us."

Adrian came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing a lingering kiss on the back of my neck.

"Perfect. Then we can show him how happy we are together and how much you don't need his ass anymore."

I squirmed in his muscular arms till I was pressing my forehead against his. "Nope; I don't need him anymore; I do, however, need you to take me to bed."

"Yes, my lady!"

In a matter of seconds, I was being thrown on the bed, while his hands hastily explored my body. . . .

"Rose?" Dimitri called out my name as soon as I boarded the plane the morning after.

I was annoyed at him. Well, I was annoyed in general. Adrian had kept me up all night, well he hadn't. But our romance scene had chased my sleep away and it didn't get as much as two hours of sleep while Adrian peacefully snored away.

"What? What do you want now?"

"God, Rose. That is no way to talk to your gorgeous boyfriend," Marissa's silky voice told me.

I leaned down towards her face. "Look at my face and see if I care what you think." Still very annoyed, I glanced back at Dimitri. "What do you want?"

"You're mood is terrible. If you're going to talk to me, do it right. Or don't talk to me at all."

Resisting the urge to take off my pointy heels and hurl it at his face and the next heel at Marissa's face, I stalked off to find a seat, most preferably next to Adrian. I dropped my ass down on the empty seat next to Adrian. Pulling out the plush blanket out of my humongous designer purse, I threw it over myself and looked up at Adrian. "You wanted to keep me up all night, now hold me, bitch, while I sleep."

"Sure thing, my lady." I had just closed my eyes when Adrian whispered, "Dimitri is looking over here." He started to trail kisses down my jaw line, softly nibbling my skin. Seconds later, his lips were planted firmly atop mine. "Definitely staring now, with murderous eyes filled with jealousy, I have to say. He's standing up and walking this way now."

I was still relaxed when I felt his presence. Popping an eye open, I kicked off my heels making sure one of the heels kicked right below the stomach. He gasped out. "Fuck off, Dimitri. I am trying to sleep with my gorgeous lover."

"You're still with me, Rose. You can't be throwing yourself in his arms when we're still together."

"I kind of have been—sleeping behind your back—for the past week and this one." I closed my eyes again. "And you have been as well, with Marissa, and who knows who else you have been shagging behind my back."

"Just letting you know, every woman I have been with, you know what I saw? I saw your beautiful face."

I almost choked to death at his words. "You just admitted you have been sleeping around. I don't know how I was with someone like you."

"I love you, Rose. You're hurting me deeply by being with him." He _almost _sounded _hurt. _

"Wonderful. I have to tell you, I don't give a shit about how you feel. I cared once, but now knowing your asshole self—I don't care."

"Damn, Rose! I still love you."

I smiled. "Well, I don't. Now can you please leave and be quiet for once? I am trying to sleep." I turned back to Adrian, burying my face against his chest, trying to block out all the light and sound by pulling the blanket over my head, loving when he clasped his arms around me. "Fuck, boo. Why did you keep me up all night?"

I heard Dimitri huff and walk away.

"I wish all these people on the plane would disappear. I want to sleep in only my bra and panties."

"What's stopping you from getting naked?" Adrian asked.

"Weird people on the plane."

"You know, there is a bed out in the back. We can go if you want, and then you can get naked and sleep as comfortable as you want. Hell, I'll join you in being naked."

"I am pretty damn sure you would join me. But a bed is too dangerous right now. A bed for us means some rough loving, which we clearly want to avoid 'cause of lack of sleep. This is_ a lot _safer."

"I suppose."

"Hey, why aren't you—"

Adrian stopped my blabbering with a kiss. "Rose, can you _please _sleep? You aren't the only one who is tired."

"Well, fuck you—"

"Let's sleep. Or else I am going to drag you to the 'dangerous' bed, as you like to call it and keep you up. You _won't _sleep _at all_."

"Rose!"

"Oh mother of hens! Who wants me now?"

I almost shot Sydney in the face when she and Eddie joined us in the seat front of where Adrian and I were sitting.

"You thought you could leave us?"

"Yes, now can I please get some sleep?"

"No. I have to show you a place in Russia when we get there. It's amazing, Rose! You will fall in love!"

"Are you forgetting I took a small tour of Russia not so long? It wasn't _that_ amazing."

"Rose, you didn't get to see it _all_. Wait till you do, though. You will fall in love."

Marissa decided to join the conversation then. "Yes, Rose. There are a lot of lovely places in Russia. We can definitely get to know each other and have bonding time."

"Sydney, I swear to God if you don't shut up I will hurl myself out the window as soon as the plane starts flying." I decided not to add, for Marissa's own good, that Marissa's head would be used to crack the window open.

"Babe, no need to be overly dramatic."

"There is most def—" A tinkle of giggles stopped my rant. I glanced over to where Dimitri was sitting. Dimitri and Marissa were very intimate in the seat. I could see Marissa's head lean back as Dimitri placed several kisses all over her neck. When she saw me, she put on a wicked smile on her face. She grabbed Dimitri's face and kissed him very sexually.

I glared at her through the corner of my eye. Immediately, I pulled Adrian in for a heated kiss. "Oh, bitch. Like I said earlier, I don't care," I whispered against Adrian's lips. "Go fuck Dimitri for all I care. After all, I am not the one who is going to be dropped like a dog when he finds a new toy to fuck."

My words were low but I knew her Moroi ears had caught my words.

To what I had said, Marissa merely smiled and shrugged.

I settled back against Adrian and grinned hugely her way.

Oh how interesting this trip would be; and how fun our 'bonding' would be.

* * *

**Ooh. Marissa seems like the new Tasha. Hmm, what do you think she will do to Dimitri? What do you think she will do to Rose? **

**Awesome reviews in the last chapter!**

**And once more share your thoughts!**

**I love you all!**

**And share the theories for the next chapter…**

**Take much care…**

**-M**


	11. Dark Presence

**Goodness. It has been a couple long days since I've updated. I am sorry for the wait. I hope the chapter was worth the wait. Anyway, I had to take this huge test called "CAHSEE"—it determines if you are eligible to graduate or not…or something along those lines. It was really horrible. When I was done testing and went home, I had this massive headache. Horrible. I didn't even try and write. I drank pills and straight to bed. Thankfully, I am a little better. And not only that—I saw the sun most of the day Sunday—and then randomly, it started hailing and pouring! I was seriously on the brink of crying. The sun is back, though! So I am **_**much **_**happier! Though, I am still sick... Well, my ranting is over. Have fun reading!:) **

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Dark Presence

I was peacefully asleep when all of a sudden the edges of my dreams begin to blur. Blurring, trying to shift the dream I had been having (quite peaceful, I might add) into a different dream; a much darker one. It blurred and blurred. Out of nowhere, the words _Revenge is what I need…revenge is what I shall receive _flashed before my dream, and strangely, I heard the words perfectly clear in my ears as if someone where next to me, whispering them into my ear.

Another flash.

Another blur.

Another—nothing.

All black.

And the feeling of dark—the feeling of a _dark, _intruding_ presence._

My eyes shot open and looked around suspiciously at the cabin of the plane, thinking someone inside the plane had caused the strange words to be listened by my ears. Mostly everyone was asleep. My father and mother were the only people awake, but there was no chance they could have said something like that to me.

Even in his sleep, Adrian was able to sense how not at ease I was because graciously his arms tightened around me. I tucked myself under his neck, and oddly, when my bare skin made contact with his exposed skin, that _dark _feeling left as if it had never existed. Well, it didn't exactly leave peacefully. It was as if it was wrenched away with strong force. Adrian even felt it because he woke up with a soundless gasp.

"Did you feel that?" he whispered as not to wake up the sleeping people.

"I sure as hell did. And I also dreamt darkness. Strange."

"Rose, it's normal to dream darkness."

"Yes, I know. But the strange thing was it was blackness and then something—or_ someone_ whispering '_Revenge is what I need…revenge is what you shall receive.' _And then it stopped."

Adrian cast the same suspicious look I had around the inside of the plane. His eyes landed on Marissa and Dimitri still talking intimately on the seat across from where we sat. "You don't think. . ." he trailed off, but I already knew what he was asking.

"Maybe. Would you by any chance know her element?"

Adrian looked over at Marissa's profile and concentrated. "Fire," he said after a second of concentrating.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Her aura shines up like Christian's."

I frowned, my mind clouded with sleep. I knew if I wanted to analyze the situation thoroughly, I needed my sleep. And besides, I should have been protecting Adrian (the number one rule the council had set down for Adrian and me: take care of your princess and take care of your prince) and right now he was worrying too much over me.

"Look, we're both tired. Maybe it was some reaction of our mind because we haven't slept healthy hours over the past week. Let's forget about it and let's sleep."

As much as I wanted to believe my own words, I knew they weren't in the least bit true.

"Alright," Adrian finally agreed after a couple of seconds of scrutinizing me. "But as soon as we get to Russia, we are going straight to the hotel and tucking you in bed so you can catch up on your sleep. And after you've had sleep, we will figure this out."

"It's nothing, Adrian. Quit worrying. Besides, we have better matters to worry about. We need to convince Oksana and Mark to agree being king and queen."

"Forget about it—everything that has your mind going haywire—and sleep, love. I'd hate to see you go crazy." His beautiful smile stopped any other remark I might have said. "I'll keep the bad dreams away." Pressing a tender kiss on my lips, I settled back against him and let his calming energy surround me. . .

Nothing else strange happened as I continued to sleep in Adrian's arms. What was strange was when we arrived in Russia. I had been one of the first ones to descend the stairs of the plane. In a flash, a head of blond hair pushed me aside and ran off. I stared. What kind of spectacle was Marissa going to cause now?"

Then I heard the squealing. The annoying squealing. The kind of squealing Lissa makes when she's excited about something majorly unimportant. I looked up ahead to where Marissa had run off to. Marissa was hugging a person almost identical to her. I choked, almost coughing up an organ when I noticed how tenderly the blonds regarded each other. You'd think with Marissa's personality the kind of greeting she would be giving would be setting your hair on fire or something, but no; she was kindly hugging the newcomer.

"Marissa!" the stranger yelled.

"Anathema!"

I turned away from them, wanting to give the two—friends? cousins? sisters?—some space to reunite. Dimitri gave me a saddened look when he passed me (Why was he still trying to make me guilty by breaking up with him?). The look shifted into a humongous smile as he walked to where Marissa was standing and his "wet dream" was happening.

What a little slut; of course he would be turned on by Marissa and her friend.

Thankfully Adrian didn't have the same reaction (good for him or else he would have gotten a good view of my fist on his face). His eyes were only for me, a smile in them. God—my heart just went a mile a minute. Adrian was gorgeous. Even with his hair rumpled because of sleeping for so long, even with the sleep in his eyes—no professional male model could compete with Adrian's gorgeousness.

The corner of his lips turned upwards. "You little minx, you sweet, smart, sexy woman—quit staring at me with those drink-in eyes. You don't realize what those eyes are making me want to do."

The way he purred his words out—he didn't realize what he was making _me _want to do to _him_.

_Here we go with the sexual tension again. _

I was pretty sure I couldn't just go up to him and ravage him like my mind and sexual needs wanted to. Not wanting to make a total creep out of myself by showing my uncontrollable sexual self, I turned back to Marissa and Anathema, a most definitely not interesting sight that would surely pry the sexual thoughts out of my head. Umm…something must have been seriously wrong when her parents had named her _Anathema. _

Anathema—another word for abomination, curse, or strongly disliked person.

Even though _Rosemarie _was a little outdated, I was more than grateful my parents hadn't named me something as horrible as the woman's name or something like _Purity, Clarity, Prudence_—or worse _Anathema_ (all four of names I most definitely was not, well…maybe the last one, but just a little)_. _

"Oh, look—a Barbie reunion," Sydney muttered sarcastically.

Behind me, Adrian and Eddie laughed. I cracked a smile.

"Barf—I swear I am so happy I grew up to be who I grew up to be. Blonds are so creepy."

"Sydney, love, _you are a blond_," I pointed out.

"I _know_. As soon as I get back home, I will dye my hair black or anything other than _blond_."

"You're such a hypocrite to your own head-mates. There is nothing wrong with blonds," I paused and added, "well, except for those two." Referring to Marissa and Anathema.

Sydney shuddered. "Creepy."

"I disagree. Besides, sometimes blonds can plan the most evil plans."

"Now I disagree. Blonds are sweet, cuddly, and always have nice nails; black-haired woman are bitches, evil, and come up with the sweetest revenge. Just look at you. I admire you."

I threw a dark look her way. She threw a confused look back my way, her raised eyebrow asking "What the hell?" Anathema and Marissa were walking our way, both joined at the hip.

"Rose, Sydney!" Marissa squeaked. "Anathema, these are my girls from the states Sydney and Rose. And those two gorgeous men behind them are Eddie and Adrian."

As if we had been good friends forever, Anathema hugged all of us. I almost pulled out her arms when her hug lasted extra seconds when it came to Adrian.

"Well, hello there," she purred to him. "You are quite sexy. Wouldn't mind you in my bed." The comment wasn't so surprising as Adrian was always receiving comments like those. But my jealousy was kind of surprising; I suddenly wondered what Marissa would do if I suddenly, slowly and painfully, broke off her friend's perfect manicured nail. Would Marissa set me on fire? Hmm, _Christian where are you when I need your awesome services?_

Instead of plastering the jealousy I was feeling all over my face, I flipped an eyebrow upwards towards Adrian's way and walked off, clutching my purse to my side to find my mommy and daddy. I had pondered the conversation from last night between my mother and me. I knew what my mother had wanted to inform me about: The second mobster baby—that was product of the scary couple made up of Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway—was due pretty soon.

How lovely for the world.

"So," I began as soon as I took stride with my parents. "I finally figured it out, after several hours of pondering your words—and Adrian's confirmation—I still can't believe you told him you were pregnant before you ever told me!—you're pregnant."

My mother withheld any emotion. But my father confirmed my words when he said, "Mobster child number two is on the way."

"Mobster child number two?" Adrian repeated, enclosing an arm around my front and pressing my back against his chest. "Those words exactly would be what I would use to describe you." He turned back to my parents. "Abe, Janine, what has the world done to you so you could unleash the world with another god-awful child? You know how Rose is, all wild and crazy, imagine what the next kid will be like?"

"I am not a god-awful child!"

"I'll keep my thoughts on your outburst private," Adrian muttered as he took the chance to discreetly slide the sleeve of my sweater-shirt down and lay a kiss on my shoulder with his lips.

I clamped down on my bottom lip when I felt the flames of desire all over my skin, but mostly in my now-heated middle.

"Rose," Adrian whispered in my ear after a few seconds, laughter in his voice. "Your dad is trying to ask you something."

"Uh…" I frantically tried to control my breathing. "What's up?"

"I was just asking: Do you want to meet with Oksana and Mark today?"

Still trying to recover from my reaction earlier, I incomprehensibly muttered, "Adrian promised me he would take me to the hotel room before we went down to business. To sleep, I mean."

Abe's bemused yet dark gaze landed on Adrian. "Ivashkov, son; it seems we, as in Janine and me, are you going to talk to have to talk to your folks quite soon about the arranged marriage."

"Good; I hope _Nathan _head falls off when you tell him."

"It is highly unlikely Nathan's head will fall off, but if you want to me to stir up some trouble with your dad, I am more than happy to do so."

"Great, we'll talk later about tormenting my father. Like Rose said earlier, I did promise her to take her to the hotel."

"Hold back on your activities some," Abe said, "look where it got us." He pointed to my mother who had a hand absentmindedly on her stomach.

"Dad." I rolled my eyes. "What if I told you I was pregnant right now?"

"Well," my father said, his eyes wandering to the black limo that had pulled up in front of us. "I would be setting up a time to talk with Adrian, not about tormenting Nathan, but about his castration." This time Abe's dangerous eyes were dancing dangerously on Adrian's profile.

"Goodness, Abe. I know I am your baby but sometimes you have to let your baby go."

"The only time I will see my baby go, is when I see her walk down the aisle with a man I consider good—no, let me rephrase—the man I consider _perfect _material for my daughter."

Adrian nodded seriously. "I know I am that _perfect material _you talk about."

"You can make some adjustments," my father added seriously.

"Like?"

"Instead of locking her up in the room, maybe take her out on romantic dates. That's how I wooed her mother into the marriage phase."

"Yes; I definitely can do the romantic dates."

"Oh God—please do not put any more crazy thoughts into his already crazy head." I froze as my father's second words came into my mind. "You and my mother were married?"

"Believe it or not, we were."

"Okay , you were married. Then separated…what happened?" The answer should have been obvious.

"Divorce happened." I could tell from my mother's turn of her mouth as soon as she said the words that no more would be said.

"Mr. Mazur, it is so good to see you around our streets once more," someone called out. I turned around and to find the driver of the limo opening the door for all of us.

"Yes, the time in the states has made me miss my usual lurking around here."

I rolled my eyes at Abe's comment and settled next to Sydney inside the limousine. She was too busy chatting away with Eddie to notice me so I was glad when Adrian sat down next to me. I set my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes momentarily before Sydney noticed me and began talking my way.

"Rose, for a princess, you are a such a mess." She eyed me; my sloppy hair gathered atop my head, the lazy jeans I had slipped into, and casual sweater-shirt to top off my outfit. "I don't really see sassy-girl-Rose in this outfit."

"You have been hanging out with Lissa and Jill _way too _much; you better than anyone know that I am not quite the fashion-y person. Anyway, we all need lazy days once in a while."

"I disagree," Anathema's shrilly voice said from the seat on the left side of Dimitri as Marissa was occupying the right seat. "I believe that lazy days are products of very _lazy _women. Us woman have to look perfect from head-to-toe _all the time._"

I immediately disliked her. Not because she was disagreeing with me but because I hated a perfectionist woman. Seriously, there are times when a strand of your hair should be misplaced, times when a wrinkle in your clothes is permitted, times where you don't have to look _perfect. _

"The way I see it, if you're not perfect, how is your man going to want you or want to be with you?"

Anathema's words didn't anger me the way her eyes told me she had wanted them to. I just shrugged and said, "I don't need to be _perfect_, or dress _perfectly_ to make my man want me; my man wants me just the way I am."

With a slight look of disgust, Anathema turned her attention back to Marissa and Dimitri who was currently playing with the straps of Marissa's dress. Whore. No more words were shared between us, except occasional questions for me from Sydney. The silence was more than appreciated.

The drive to the hotel was at least half an hour. Throughout that half hour, I wanted nothing more than to be back to being badass Guardian Hathaway who nobody paid much attention to because then I would have been able to pull out my guardian kicks and punches and landed them straight to Anathema and Marissa, mostly Anathema. Apparently Dimitri had been interested more in Marissa than Anathema. Lonely and attention-deprived, she turned on Adrian and kept up a conversation with him.

And also, Marissa had gotten bored some and had now started a flirting session with Eddie.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who had murder on her mind.

"I'll take the real blond (Marissa) and you can take the fake blond (Anathema)." Sydney had whispered to me at one point in the limo ride.

"Are you done with your little chit-chat with Marissa, Eddie, because we're here?" Sydney growled. I never noticed how much steam that girl could produce.

Unlike Sydney, instead of blowing out on Adrian, I simply elbowed him in the stomach and added extra charm to my smile while the chauffer was helping me out of the limousine. As a reaction from him, I received a lingering kiss on my hand; and the reaction from Adrian. . .

He pushed the chauffer aside and growled, "I can help her!"

"Oh?" I placed my expression into a fake one. "I thought you were too busy flirting away to even remember me." I turned back to the chauffer and smiled charmingly again, and to tip off Adrian even more, leaned closer to the driver and placed my lips near his ear, making sure my words were loud enough for Adrian to hear, but low enough so my tone sounded seductive. "I apologize on his behalf; he has jealous issues at times. And with how gorgeous you are, he has every reason to get jealous."

The poor fool, Adrian, went wild with jealousy.

Dropping my sexy, guy-alluring façade, I made my way to the hotel's lobby. Right now, after the tiring flight, I wanted not anything more than to snuggle in bed and take the longest sleep of my life, Adrian by my side or not.

"What the fuck, Rose? You just about made me go mad with jealousy!" Adrian raged.

"I can't believe you are jealous over a driver."

Sydney, who had watched my whole flirting scene as she was behind me when the scene was unfolding, smirked. "Poor Adrian; and Abe did say something about how Russell the driver was the 'perfect' man for, Rose."

Adrian all but suffocated with the resentment he was feeling over me flirting with other guys.

I casually stepped beside him, matching his stride with my own. I rubbed his check affectionately. "I am sorry I made you mad, but I love getting you all worked up." I grinned wickedly. "It means better sex for me."

"Goodness, Rose. Is that all you think about?" Eddie asked suddenly.

"All day, every day," Adrian replied for me, apparently having cooled off already when I had brought up sex in the conversation.

"She's just like Sydney," Eddie muttered.

Adrian cracked up. "Religious Sydney thinking about sex? What has the world come to?"

I ignored their weird chat and went off to the lobby so I could finally get inside the cozy hotel room, shower off all the bad vibes Marissa and Anathema had been sending my way during the plane ride, and then snuggle in bed with extra blankets and the snuggly body of Adrian. Abe had reserved rooms for all of us, except Dimitri and Marissa and her annoying sidekick. As soon as I was handed the key to the room, I quickly ran off to my room.

I went straight to business in my room. I immediately shed all of my clothes and turned on the warm water. As I waited for the water to heat, I took joy in watching Adrian undress himself. The man—Adrian—he was just too gorgeous for words to describe. Dimitri had been a freaking _beast _compared to Adrian, the god. And I still couldn't believe—_understand_—how Adrian had given every inch of his god-like self to _me._

"Enjoying the view, little dhampir?"

"Anything and everything that is in my view at this moment, I am most _definitely_ enjoying."

My eyes followed him as he walked inside the bathroom. He put his hand under to the running water to test the temperature. After some pondering, he entered the shower, ignoring me and my watchful eyes. Even though he pretended to take no notice in my curious eyes on him, his lower half of his body, the area in between his thighs, definitely assured me that he felt my staring.

He raised an eyebrow my way. "I love you watching me, but don't you rather join me?"

"I would love to. . ."

I stepped inside with him.

"You're driving me under the most powerful spell of lust, Rose. You're making me go mad with desire."

"You just worded the words from my mind." I stepped a little ways away from him. "As much as I want to, I am afraid I can't have you tonight."

"I know; I promised I would let you sleep."

"We need sleep."

"You smell so incredibly delicious," Adrian sighed against the skin of my neck. "I think we can amend to my promise from earlier. I promise to let you sleep _after _ we have our share of enjoying each other's bodies."

"I would want nothing more, but not tonight. Tonight is cuddling night."

"You're sounding like a teenage girl—like Jill when she's talking about her romantically, freaky books."

A little saddened, I began to quickly shower. My main problem from earlier remained. I needed sleep. I was out of the shower before Adrian (honestly that man took longer bathing than I did) and toweled myself dry, pulling out a silky pajama dress from the bags the bellhops had dragged in while we were in the shower and putting it on.

Almost immediately, I threw myself on the bed and sighed in contentment.

Sometime later, Adrian came out that bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. After drying himself, he slipped off the towel and crawled into bed with me. With no words said, he quickly pulled me close against him and we soon started to doze off.

The feeling from before started once more.

At first nothing.

A flash.

The darkness.

But this time, the words _Your past will haunt you _were said in my ear.

And then I was being suffocated.

With the breath I had left, I screamed.

* * *

**Rose, poor Rose. **

**Who do you think is causing this now? **

**I will leave you to ponder while I go off and buy Succubus Dreams on my beautiful kindle! Anyone have read that series? **

**Anyway, as always thanks for the reviews!**

**And like always, share your thoughts! **

**-M**


	12. The Impossible

**This week has been a long week for me. I skipped school on Tuesday because honestly we all need days off. Wednesday I didn't go to school as well because I went to the World Ag Expo, which was awesome because there were a lot of sexy cowboys! I was in cowboy heaven! **

**I tried to get some writing for this story, but I was blocked—somewhat. Instead, I began writing the Epilogue for One In A Hundred, which will be posted like next week or sometime later. Anyway, also I started writing a story of my own, one where I created my own characters and world. I am soo excited! If anyone is interested in reading the first chapter and giving me their feedback, I would happily send you the chapter! **

**Special thanks to Disha! (because she doesn't have a FF account so I could thank her personally for the awesome reviews she leaves after each update, for each chapter) Thank you so much for your reviews! You're awesome as always! **

**I don't own VA…because obviously if I had, things would have ended differently.**

Chapter 11: The Impossible

**Rose **

The life was being choked out of me; I was dying, no doubt about that. I felt something around my neck, maybe hands, maybe some outer force of the world, but something was surrounding, restraining my neck, cutting any ways of oxygen to get to my lungs. I was desperate as one would be when drowning in water with no supply of air.

I struggled but I could see it was easier just to let go.

Let go. . .

But through the dying and frustration, I was dreaming.

Dreaming. . .

Perhaps a vision of the future?

I was in a cozy bedroom, standing near the entrance, admiring the scene in front of me, walls painted the lightest of pink. I had the sense of _cozy _and _homey _as I stood there. Toys were scattered left and right around the pink-painted room. Dolls—millions it seemed—were tossed around. Cuddly bears were thrown around the room carelessly as well. But the thing—the scene that captured my interest the most was the table in the center of the room. There was a little set up of tea and teapots on the small, round table.

And most importantly, there were two little girls sitting, enjoying their tea party.

A soft smile grazed my lips as I drank those beautiful girls in: My two beautiful daughters that my loving husband had created with me.

_Daughters? Husband? _

Suddenly, the girls started crying. I started to make my way towards my daughters, to comfort them and assure them everything was alright.

"Love, is everything alright?"

I turned around to Adrian's voice and found him standing right where I had been earlier.

"Why are they crying?"

"Because you're dying, you're leaving them." He walked over to the girls and hugged them both tenderly in his arms. To my shock, I realized the girls were twins, though they were nothing alike, but there was something familiar about them that made anyone realize they were twins. The one on Adrian's left had soft, brown hair with the brownest pair of eyes; and the one on Adrian's right had the same exact shade of eyes and hair that Adrian had. They were beautiful.

With a pleading look in his eyes, Adrian begged, "Come back to us, Rose. We need you. Don't die on us, on me. We love you, I love you."

"_I love you, come back. Rose!" _

I was pulled away from the beautiful dream, finding myself staring into the worried eyes of Adrian's.

"Rose—what happened?"

I looked around. Hadn't I been choking moments before?

Confused, I asked, "Shouldn't I be asking that?" Next, I added. "Adrian—what happened?"

"I don't know! You started choking on me and then you were smiling, the next instant you were crying. What happened?"

With shock, I realized indeed I had been crying. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Our daughters?"

"Rose…we don't have daughters. If you want to get busy working, then just say so. But at the moment, we don't have any kids of our own." He glanced down at my stomach. "Unless you want to tell me something...?"

It took me a second to notice what he was suggesting. "No—I'm not pregnant, you fool."

"Do you want to be? Pregnant, I mean?"

The conversation had gone from _'what the hell happened' _to _'do you want to be pregnant?'_.

If he had asked me before if I wanted to have a baby, before the choking part happened, I would have said no. But now that I had witnessed the little piece of vision? dream? future?—and how much you can love someone so instantly…I suddenly wasn't so sure. And also, my mom's baby news had made me crave a child as well.

But I knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I ignored Adrian's question. "Why the hell do these things keep happening to me?"

"I have not the slightest clue as to why."

I snuggled closer to his side, hoping he would wrap his arms around me. He did as I wished, tangling his arms around my body and pulling me as close as possible.

"First, I see ghosts, now I am being tormented in my dreams. Who else could possibly want to hurt me now?"

"I don't know, Rose." He tucked my head under his chin. "But I'll promise we'll find out."

**Sydney**

"Stupid blond bimbos—" my statement was halted because of me spilling my guts inside the toilet—"just thinking about them makes me want to retch." I tightened my eyes closed hoping the act would somehow make my nausea fade. I peeked an eye open, wiped a hand over my mouth to rub remains of my puking off my face, glaring at Eddie who was standing at the door with an expression on his face that said he wanted to be here with the girl he cared for but he also wanted to flee away from the horrors the girl he cared for was providing. "I can't believe you're not disgusted by them."

"What's wrong? Why are you sick? Did you eat anything bad? Are you catching some kind of flu or sickness?"

"Gah—shut up—slow down! My head is already spinning enough as it is and you speaking a mile a minute isn't helping!"

"Then tell me, what's wrong?"

"Those bimbos—Artificial and Fake—make my stomach churn. Gross."

"Sydney…I don't think Anathema and Marissa—Artificial and Fake—"Eddie sarcastically rolled his eyes at my new nicknames for the _charming _females—"are causing you two throw up."

Any further comments I might have said were interrupted by another round of nausea.

"Is there anything I can do?" Eddie asked helplessly.

"No, you can't—" I paused, then rephrased, "Actually, yes you can do something: Call Rose for me, tell her we have some planning to do, murder planning."

"Sydney, this is ridiculous."

"_You're _ridiculous. Now call Rose, please, before I add you in my plans of murder." I busied myself with flushing the toilet and washing my face before collapsing back on the floor, hoping my unease would pass soon.

Eddie crossed his arms and stared down at me, a hard expression crossing his face. He rarely ever got mad and he rarely was mad at _me_. "You been awfully moody lately to me. Have I done something to you? If so, you need to tell me instead of blowing up every chance you get." He walked up towards me, dropping beside me on the floor, dragging me onto his lap. I choked up, almost crying. Great. Seconds ago I was ready to kill someone; now I was ready to burst out crying. What was happening to me? "What did I do wrong, baby?"

I buried my head under his neck. "Nothing. It's me. I've been having awful mood swings lately. I'm sorry." I was disgusting and he still had me in his lap? He was a good man. And he was a good man that actually cared about his woman—that cared about me.

"It's alright, baby. It happens to all of us. The mood swings—you have been stressed out so maybe that's why they are happening. Do you want to talk about anything? Or would you rather do some girl-talking with Rose?"

"If you don't mind," I began, "I have to do some girl-talking with Rose."

Eddie leaned down near my face, pausing an inch away from my lips before his nose scrunched up in disgust. I frowned. Now he was disgusted of me? He settled with kissing my cheek. "Sorry. You stink."

His sweet smile stopped any nasty comments I would have added.

I cleaned up some and soon headed back to the room I shared with Eddie.

"God, I feel disgusting now."

"Rose is on her way."

I said nothing else as we waited for Rose to come to our room. I had many things wandering in my mind. I was too caught up in my mind to notice the time ticking by. It felt like minutes later that Rose was knocking on the door. I raise of my eyebrow towards Eddie's way told him he had to go answer the door because I certainly wasn't going to.

I almost ran to Rose as soon as I saw her standing in the doorway because her expression looked so _scared_. Even Adrian looked worried sick. I could sense he was about to start retching like I had been doing earlier. I was about to offer the toilet to Adrian and ask Rose what was happening with her when Eddie beat me to it.

"I see something is wrong with your woman just like something is wrong with mine."

I stood up from the couch, unbending my legs from under me and walking to Rose, shoving Eddie out with Adrian who was standing outside in the hallway.

"Okay, it's girl time now. Go have a sleep over or something just as long as you give us time alone to talk."

"If you girls, you know, decide to do anything nasty, please don't hesitate to call us." That was Adrian, mischievous as ever.

"Adrian!" chastised Rose.

I smiled and motioned for them to leave. "Sure." I shoved Eddie once more. "But please, if _you guys_ decide to do anything, please don't invite us; that'd be totally disgusting."

"Actually, it would be pretty hot," Rose countered.

"I'm going to love snuggling with you tonight, Adrian."

"Yes, _boo_. I am going to _love_ it too." Sarcasm rolled off the tip of Adrian's tongue.

"We can watch romantic movies and then cuddle—romantically—in bed. Just you and me, babe."

"Quit trying to make me jealous, Eddie. Adrian says there is no one else for him besides _me_."

"Speaking of that, baby, I have to something to confess. . ." Rose smacked Adrian on the side of the head and I laughed.

"I wish Christian was here," Eddie said, faking sadness. "He'd make the ultimate cuddle-buddy."

"I think you are on the other team," Adrian said, laughingly. "You're sleeping in the hallway. There is no way you're going to come near me when you're saying all those freaky things."

"Oh, Adrian, stop it. I know you want Eddie." If I didn't stop the chatting now, I knew there was no way I could stop it ever. When Adrian and Eddie got heated in the conversation, there was no stopping them. Finally, I managed to push Eddie outside with Adrian.

"Wear protection," I called out to them and shut the door.

_I should have taken my own advice, _I thought as I went to go sit down with Rose on the couch.

"Are you sick, Syd? Eddie called me all freaked out and said you were gagging up your stomach's contents. What's wrong?"

"Well…" I didn't know how to state my impossible reason for being sick, for throwing up everything I had eaten earlier, for having awful mood swings lately, for having extra unnecessary sleeping hours, for being so late. . .

"Syd? You're like a sister to me, I can trust you with everything, so you can trust me now and tell me."

"I know, I know. I don't think of you as my friend, Rose. I think of you as my sister—a sister I can confide in with anything." I shrugged, realizing I was babbling. "I just don't know how to state the impossible."

"Believe me, Sydney, I've had my share of time with the 'impossible.' I can handle anything—well most anything. Talk to me, sweetie."

"I know you know that it is impossible…"

"What's impossible?"

"Don't ask me how the impossible happened because I don't know how impossible can go from being impossible to being, well _possible_."

"Sydney! My brain is about ready to crawl out of my head! What aren't you telling me?"

"It's impossible, I know…"

"Syd, we already went through that. Keep talking!"

"…but I'm almost one hundred percent sure…"

"God, girl! Say it already."

"…I'm pregnant."

Rose's jaw dropped before I heard the _thump! _as she fell on the floor when she passed out.

**Haha. How lovely Rose. How would you react to that? Hmm…how do you think Syd became pregnant? And before you ask, Sydney has not slept with anyone beside Eddie, so Eddie is the father? Any ideas or theories? How do you think the 'impossible' happened? **

**Sorry if the chapter was short—this chapter was just a fill-in. The action chapter will be for the next update. We'll see into Christian's head or Dimitri's head in the next chapter! **

**Like always lots of thanks and loves for my readers and reviewers! And again, share your thoughts! **

**Take much care! **

**-M**


	13. Unpunished Prisoner

…**ehh. I know. I know. I should update faster. But I am getting caught up with writing my own book that I forget about writing this one! Idk, I guess the story I am writing just wants to be **_**told! **_**Gah—it took me like a couple of minutes to wrap up the chapter. Anyway, I think you don't want to hear about that…back to this story. It's **_**way **_**passed the usual time I sleep and it was all due to the fact of writing this chapter so you better reward me with some awesome reviews like you do for every chapter! Well, enjoy!(:**

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Unpunished Prisoner

**Sydney (Because we love her) **

I cackled gleefully, sounding more like witch than normal sweet Sydney, as I stared at Rose's form on the ground. I shook her gently a couple of times before finally the laughs took me over once more. I was breathless for a second, and then when my breathing kicked once more, my laughs overtook me again. When I finally had enough, (I knew I shouldn't have been laughing) I grabbed my phone from the side of the couch table.

Worried sick now, I dialed Adrian's number. On the first ring, he answered, "Are you in need of our awesome services, love?"

"Yes…"

"Eddie and I are on our way!"

"Well, not like that. I told her some news about me being, um—Rose passed out. It's been three minutes. And she hasn't woken up."

"Oh, shit! I'll be right there." Goodness—Adrian was too caught up in his worry over Rose to notice my slipup. The news about me being pregnant had almost slipped my lips.

"Yeah, hurry. Might want to grab an icepack or something cold for her forehead; she hit her head on the coffee table as she fell."

"Whoa, Sydney, did your attempt at being rough with Rose fail?"

"And Eddie says sex is always clouding _my_ mind," I muttered, earning a chuckle from him. "We weren't doing anything. If you were paying attention to my words earlier, you would have heard that I told Rose some news and she passed out from me telling her the news."

"Oh, goodness. What the hell kind of news makes people pass out?" After a second of pondering, he spoke again. "Well, there was the this time when I told my mother I was going to get a leopard tattooed on half my body—that made her pass out. I don't suppose you told her you were going to get Eddie, no, better yet—I don't suppose you told her you were going to get _Christian _tattooed all over your back now, did you?"

"Disgusting! I don't want my skin scarred with such an atrocious thing!" Talking to Adrian made me lose more than half my mind. I wondered how Rose put up with this. Maybe that was why she had all this crazy sex with Adrian. She would sleep with Adrian so as long as he kept his mouth shut. "Be quick with the icepack and your services. Rose isn't looking so well anymore."

"We're almost at your door."

With a roll of my eyes, I hung up on Adrian and tossed the phone on the couch, waiting for Eddie's and Adrian's arrival. I kneeled down next to Rose and gently shook her once more in an attempt to wake her from her sleep?—fainting spell? Something around the lines of relief filled my body as I saw her eyes pop open.

The first thing that came out of her mouth was "You aren't serious!"

"Gah, girl! Don't scare me like that again. Are you well?"

"Gee, Syd. I just fainted. It's not like I threw myself off a cliff or anything." Absentmindedly, Rose rubbed around the area of her left temple. "Now tell me; how the hell are you pregnant when dhampir can only reproduce with Moroi and humans and only reproduce with humans?"

I shrugged. "I was hoping you had an answer for my crazy situation."

"You can perhaps ask Alchemist Control about it?" Rose suggested.

My thoughts began to go wild—I hyperventilated! "I cannot do that! Do you know what _they _would do if they found out I was involved with a creature of the night, or if they found out I was carrying a child of a creature of the night! They'd impale me or something like that!"

"Don't be so dramatic—don't give me that look." Rose waited for a tantrum that followed 'the look.' When she received nothing, she continued. "They'd be as shocked as you are about this baby than you. And no other resource knows enough about alchemist than the actual alchemist themselves."

"Shocked!—that'd be putting it nicely." I tore a piece of the room service menu and began fanning myself. "Like I said, they'd probably kill me."

"So? Who else do you expect to ask? The alchemist are the best, most ideal people to ask about your situation."

I was grateful for the boys, Adrian and Eddie, knocking on the door. I didn't want to think anymore about what the alchemist would do to me if they ever found out about my new, corrupt ways with the Moroi/dhampir world. I quickly stood up and hauled myself to the door, but before I allowed the boys to enter, I turned back to Rose. "Please don't say anything to Eddie about it. You can tell Adrian as long as he keeps his mouth shut." The look on her face caused me to amend, "Okay, never mind about telling Adrian. He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. It stays between us two. Alright?"

"Okay." Rose threw up her hands in defeat. "Let the boys in."

I let the boys in and soon enough Adrian was attacking Rose with a hug. Gah—sometimes they were too in love. Just watching them set my stomach going into a frenzy. Sometimes—I put a hand over my mouth. I had a feeling I was going to be sick again.

**Adrian ('cause he's so gorgeous!) **

Dimitri was blind. Rose was delicious. How could he be off shagging away with the two meatless blonds who spent their free time deciding what nail polish they were going to paint their nails that day. Rose was absolutely, one hundred percent perfection. She didn't need thousand dollar outfits, pedicures, or whatever else the two blonds used to try and make themselves pretty.

It would be incredibly lame to say that my mouth still fell open slightly every time I saw Rose. Today she was wearing a zebra-print, one-shoulder tunic that showed off her toned, tanned arms and shoulders, black leggings (only because Abe had freaked out when he had seen his daughter in a skimpy dress and ordered her to go put on something that would cover her legs because "she would freeze to death and _guys _would be staring at her legs too much) that hugged her deliciously sexy curves from hip to thigh, and knee-length stiletto boots.

Rose was lost in a conversation with Abe when I walked up to her and snagged a hand around her middle, pulling her back close to my chest. Abe shot me a deathly glare. Smiling, I allowed my lips to roam her shoulders, bared by the one-shoulder of her shirt. "If you were a biscuit, I'd eat you." I lightly nipped the skin of her neck.

Rose laughed. "You fucking weirdo!"

Marissa, nearby and alone, since her lover's attention was on the other bimbo gave me a seductive look. "If you were a biscuit," she began, taking her time to look at me, "which you come so close to looking like one, I wouldn't hesitate to eat _you._"

I tried to hide my disgust by talking. "I wish you were chocolate…"

"So you could you devour me, take me in as you wanted?" Again, playing the seductive demoness.

"No; I am allergic to chocolate, and not to mention how disgusting it is. See, then, I wouldn't have to get my hands on you." I gave her a look similar to the one she was giving me earlier. "And really, it would be a good thing. There wouldn't be much to touch, anyway. Bones and skin, skeleton-like woman scare me. Not my thing." I shuddered. Really, they did scare me.

She had grace, I had to give her that. She shut her mouth and just walked away to where she hopefully would get attention from someone else.

"Great job on scaring that spider away," Rose muttered. "Her spidery long legs creep me out. She creeps me out."

"Doesn't she just make you want to barf?" Syd asked from behind me. "I swear, last night, I was thinking about them, and my stomach kept rejecting its contents."

Rose and I both laughed.

The scene was interrupted when Abe barked at us to get inside the waiting car.

"I really hope Oksana and Mark agree to this," Rose said.

"Why?"

Rose looked up at me, lust filling her eyes. "So we can go take a long vacation in Hawaii—or anywhere—so as long as you and I can get together, very intimately."

I leaned down and kissed, ignoring Abe's raging. "Mmm, I would love that."

**Christian **

"Where are you going?"

My actions immediately halted as soon as I felt Lissa stir in bed and soon as I heard her voice. Before answering her, I picked up my jeans and pulled them on me.

"Same place I go every night."

"Oh." Lissa sat up. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"It's okay, sweetheart. I am a big boy; there is no need to hold my hand through every little detail of my life."

Instead of laughing like I thought she would, Lissa's head sagged in guiltiness. "I feel horrible."

"Are you okay? What's making you feel horrible? Are you sick?" Concern filled up my voice as I regarded her.

"No, nothing like that. I feel horrible, emotionally, I mean. Physically I am fine."

"Why do you feel horrible?" I asked the question, but I could already assume why.

"For not telling Rose about, _you know_." Lissa threw a blanket around her bare shoulders as the room was getting a few degrees colder. "I feel horrible not telling her. She tells me everything and anything, and I can't even tell her this."

"If you told her—if we told her about _it_—you know she'd probably shoot us right then and there. It is best to keep our mouths shut."

"She's my best friend."

"And _she's _my aunt, the person who raised me when my parents obviously were too busy living the _glamorous_ Strigoi life to do as so."

Lissa stared at the ground for a couple seconds before I received a slight nod of her head. I leaned over towards Lissa, grabbed her chin, tenderly, in both my hands and pressed a kiss, delicately, on her lips.

"I am sorry you feel horrible, baby. Though we can someday tell Rose, it's best we keep the secret to ourselves at this moment. Perhaps in a few years the truth will be revealed to Rose."

I placed a final kiss on Lissa's lips and started my way to the door. I was halfway out the door when Lissa spoke again.

"Do you think she will hate me?"

"As you said, Rose is your best friend; she'll forgive you."

I didn't wait for Lissa's response as I was already heading to secret prison Lissa had set up for my aunt to be imprisoned in. The majority of the world, the world Lissa, Adrian, Rose, Eddie ruled, thought my aunt, the ex-queens murderess was dead, but Lissa had pulled some strings for me. My aunt still lived.

And still desired to have Dimitri Belikov as hers. . .

. . . and she still wished to see Rose dead.

* * *

**Hmm…about ten chapters left to this story. Is there anything at all you want to see happen?**

**Thanks for the reviews as always and review again! It has been a sad week. This guy I knew from last year, killed himself. I didn't really know him that well, but I still knew him, so it was sad when I found out. **

**Thanks again!**

**Take care!**

**Love**

**-Mel**


	14. Bloody Horror

**God, this chapter is crazy. It shifts from POV to POV, as the story goes on with no guilt. I love it! I am listening to some Guns N' Roses right now, so my writing may sound a little bit crazy, I guess you can say. Who likes the song November Rain? IF you do, then you are like my best friend. That's, like, my favorite GNR song. Anyway, my own story has been progression. I am currently writing chapter three. So excited! Back to this story, enjoy the chapter, which is longer than usual. **

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

**Adrian **

Chapter 14: Bloody Horror

When I first entered the home of Oksana and Mark all I could do was gasp and stare dumbfounded around the little, shabby, cabin-like home like an imbosol. The couple, the dhampir so obviously older than the Moroi, lived in this no matter how shabby, _cozy _home, filled with so much love. I dared a glance over at Rose's face and my mind began to take a journey of its own. What would it be like for me and Rose to runaway of everything and everyone we knew, get married, settle down in a small house located in the middle of nowhere that was filled with so much love just like Oksana and Mark, work for our own money in regular ordinary jobs, and maybe, just maybe start a family someday?

The strawberry-blonde looked my way, small smile grazing her lips, as the thought entered my mind. Her gaze told me everything I needed to hear: All things are possible. As if somehow they were connected, Mark and Oksana gave each other adoring gazes at the same time. Even without glancing at the shadowy aura Mark sported, and Rose telling me, I would have guessed these two were bonded in the same way Lissa and Rose had been.

"Oksana!" Rose practically flew to the woman's arms. The strawberry-blonde, now known as Oksana hugged Rose in a way a devoting mother would hug her own. "Rose, darling, it is a greatness to see you! Yeva dreamed once again that you would be coming and that we should prepare ourselves because you came with some big news to deliver!"

"Er—something like that."

Oksana remembered I was in the room and looked up at me. "The great news, would it be this Spirit user that is standing in my living room?" I felt this slight tingling in my mind before a frown appeared on her face. "You're blocked. Did you just take something to numb Spirit?"

"A cigarette," I claimed.

Oksana frowned again, but let the argument go. She turned back to Rose and after a few seconds, she lit up like the fourth of July; she was using her element on Rose. But for what?

"Ahh! Invasion of privacy!"

Oksana laughed, unaffected by Rose's outburst. "Sorry. I only took what I needed to know." Still smiling, she turned back to me. "And you're Adrian Ivashkov, the other person Rose has known who has the element of Spirit. It should have been obvious, the eyes were a dead giveaway. Great-grandson of Elisabeta."

She didn't need an assertion because her sentence had been said with confidence but I nodded, nonetheless. "Correct."

"Well, I am Oksana and this is my husband Mark. We knew your great-grandmother very well. She was very welcomed here, and so are you." Rose earned a hug from Mark, a fatherly hug, and he shook my hand. When we had finished getting acquainted with each other, Oksana threw up her hands in an exclamatory manner. "Okay, Rose. I saw into your mind: How can we help you? But before, please sit down. Is there anything I can offer you, water, tea…?"

"We're fine, thank you."

I sat down next to Rose on the beige love seat, Oksana and Mark sitting in the opposite couch before us.

"So tell us, Rose, Adrian, what can we help you with? Is it something with Abe? We can help, you know. We've known him for quite a while and—"

I answered for Rose. "Rose and I have known him for the same amount of time and he would do anything to help out Rose. From what I see, Rose has him wrapped around her finger like any other father would be with his daughter."

Oksana gasped, and even though his face was expressionless, I could tell Mark wanted to gasp as well. "You're his daughter?"

"Turns out you didn't know Abe quite that long for him to spill out his feelings." Oksana took Rose's sentence as a confirmation to her question.

"Abe has a daughter. Wow—that's all I can say."

"'Wow even more because, get this, my mom is having another one of his children."

"You must be really proud to have such a wonderful father?"

Rose snorted. "Yes, I can't imagine a daughter who wouldn't be proud to have a mafia-businessman as her father."

Oksana and Mark chuckled softly. "Ah, we missed that good humor of yours, Rose." It was the first time Mark had spoken. It was all laughs and giggles before Mark took it to business again. "All the fun aside, how can we help you?"

"I don't know if the American news gets around here, but Queen Tatiana was murdered about a year ago." Sadness conjured in my throat and it became incredibly hard to swallow at the mention of my Aunt's murder.

Oksana scrunched up her nose in sadness as she noticed my pain. "Yes, we heard. Such a tragedy."

"Yes it was. A new queen was put into rein, my best friend actually. And she wanted this change."

"Go on. . ."

"So now we find ourselves as prince and princess of the 'Dhamire.'" Dhamire was the official name the council had named the dhampir and Moroi people. They had gone so far off that they were already naming royal families; six families for the dhampir and six for Moroi, 'Mazur' and 'Hathaway' was already one of the royal names.

"Dhamire?"

"Dhampir and Moroi people."

"And so. . . ?"

"We need a king and queen for the Dhamire, since a prince and princess is already in rein."

"And you immediately thought of us?" Mark and Oksana shared a look.

"Rose's mother and father were one of our candidates, but they politely refused. And also, Abe doesn't really look like he would be into ruling and whatnot." I suppressed a laugh at the image in my head. I was pretty sure Abe could handle groups of people, but seeing him upon a throne was not a pleasant sight of Abe. "So then Rose brought you up."

"We'll understand if you refuse," Rose began, "but do realize that since you have been together, married, for quite a while—you will be an inspiration to the Dhamire world. You will give other Moroi/dhampir couples the courage to come out and not be ashamed or ridiculed by snobby Moroi or dhampir. We want change—we want the Moroi/dhampir couples not to be strange, but rather we want them to be _natural._"

As her speech progressed, Rose stepped into her "princess" role. And god, did she fit that role perfectly. Not only was she beautiful, but she had a way with words, words that left Oksana and Mark, mouth hanging open.

"And—you will burst into the world, so to speak. You will do most things you probably dreamed about before. And this time, there will be nobody to judge you, or your love."

Oksana and Mark, I could see their eyes spark up with interest and longing at Rose's words. Mark put a hand on Oksana's shoulder. "Oksana—" Whatever else might have been added between the two was said in their heads. Finally after some decent amount of thinking, or talking mentally, Oksana looked up. "Give us time to think about this, Rose."

"I understand." Rose stood up and I followed her to the door. I could sense Oksana and Mark wanted us out of here to think some more. "We leave tomorrow. And we except an answer then."

**Sydney**

"Sydney, are you alright?"

I looked up from the book I had been trying to read as I waited for everyone else to board the plane (I had thought Abe would allow me to stay in Russia for a couple days, but no—turned out it was just a day trip thing) to Adrian's concerned face and eyes. In the time that he had gotten over his breakup between Rose and him, he and I had become very close, as in best friend status. To people it seemed like we could break each other's bones at any given second, but the truth was we were like brother and sister, those rare kinds who got along very well, with the occasional fights here and there.

I was going to tell him to fuck off in Wonderland but I suddenly wanted to talk to someone—to him. I snapped my fingers, commanding him to sit down next to me. "I love how I can bitch at you and you listen. You are one of those rare, nice guys. Rose is so lucky to have you as her man, and I am so lucky to have you as my friend."

He patted my shoulder. "Now, now. This isn't the time to spill our feelings." His face still remained concerned even though he tried to keep the mood light. "You've been acting all distant lately, and your aura, it's like Rose's when she was shadow-kissed. Anything strange been happening?"

I put my head in my hands. "I'm pregnant." Telling him, it felt as if I were confessing the news to my own father.

I waited for sarcastic remark but I got nothing. "How? Did you sleep with a Moroi recently?"

"Adrian—I haven't slept with anyone but Eddie."

"I kind of expected for it to happen."

"But _how_?"

"Sydney, I ask myself the same question."

"Oh wonderful! You rat!" Adrian and I both looked up to see Rose entering the plane with huge sunglasses covering her eyes. I could tell from her appearance that she hadn't slept last night. "You keep me you up all night and then I find out you were playing chummy with the two bimbos! What the hell?"

"First off, _amor_, you kept yourself up all night. I told you to stop drinking so much vodka. And second, the bimbos came up to _me_."

Rose sat in the empty seat in back of where Adrian and I sat. Adrian was about to get up and sit next to her when Rose stopped him. "Nope. At the moment, Syd needs you more than I do."

"I don't know what to do." I was seconds away from sobbing like a child. "I don't know what's happening with me."

"You are blessed with life," a soft voice said from the left side of me.

If Abe and Rose hadn't introduced us last night, then I would have had no idea why this crazy, random woman was talking to me. But since they had introduced us last night, and she was some Spirit user with better knowledge than Lissa and Adrian put together, I was suddenly interested in her words.

"What?"

"You are blessed with life," Oksana repeated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Not only was I close to crying but I was close to ripping out my hair.

"The tattoo on your neck, it was charmed with all the elements, yes, but it was mostly charmed with Spirit, which in other words is 'life.' And therefore, you are blessed with life."

"Which means?" Now Rose asked for me, curiosity always being her weakness.

"You're an alchemist blessed with life. She can conceive children with just about anyone, human, dhampir, Moroi—except Strigoi." Oksana smiled. "You should be lucky. Only three or four alchemist are chosen to be blessed with life in every 'era.' You are one of those rare ones."

I pondered her words. Why had not anyone ever told me this?

"Oh, Rose. With so many situations happening, it passed my mind to tell you." I squirmed in my seat to look over at Oksana who was now giving Rose a cryptic look, not directed at Rose, but the thoughts in her head were causing the cryptic look. "There was something powerful, element wise, in Russia the other night. It was a power, directed at something. It took me a couple of tries to figure out the power was directed at you."

"At me? I didn't feel anything—" Rose's face paled. "Oh. The choking. The dream."

"I felt the choking; you were halfway there to other world, but I sent the happy, healing thoughts to you, the dream, from the buried thoughts of your Spirit user. I knew if you saw the dream then you would fight, like the fighter you are, to come back to the this world."

"The dream…it was Adrian's and not mine?"

Instead of Oksana answering, Adrian, smiling beside me, answered. "It was my dream, Rose. We lived in a cozy home with our two lovely twin girls and you and me as husband and wife."

"Adrian, you do realize how _manly _that just sounded," I told him with sarcasm written in my tone. Truth was it wasn't manly at all, his sentence—and truth was, I wished Eddie would say those things to me as well. Nope. But Eddie would be Eddie, and Eddie didn't say those things. Well, the new reformed, King Eddie didn't say such things. And I was pretty damn sure that _King Eddie _wouldn't want anything to do with this baby as soon as he found out about it. Yes, he cared about me, truly and deeply, but I was pretty damn sure he would walk out on me at any second because of the child I was carrying. Didn't seem like Eddie at all, but that was the new Eddie—that was the truth.

"Sometimes us men need to show our softer, more vulnerable side, the side that actually admits we need our woman, the way I need my beautiful, loving, sometimes wild Rose."

"Wild?" Rose questioned. "I am not wild."

"That's right, honey, you are not wild; you are wild _and _diabolical."

"Adrian!" Rose reached over and smacked Adrian on the shoulder. "Adrian, move! Eddie is trying to sit down."

But Adrian stayed where he was, even leaning back against the seat, as casual as possible. "Eddie can find another seat elsewhere."

"Adrian," Rose said, her tone suggesting something unknown to Eddie and me, but known to them, "Eddie and Sydney need alone time to talk."

Adrian shot out of the seat so fast I became dizzy. I put a hand to my forehead as if that somehow would help the sudden vertigo flinching in my head. I silently prayed I would not spill my stomach's contents on Eddie as he sat next to me on the seat that Adrian had occupied just moments before.

"We need to talk?" Eddie asked, confused. "About?"

"Eddie…I am just going to say it straight out. I am having your kid."

Eddie turned his head my way, his eyes giving me the feeling of betrayal. "It's not possible, Sydney! You cheated on me. You let yourself be used by a Moroi, he got you pregnant, and now you want to lay the consequences of your actions on me. Tell me, who is the father?"

At least he had the decency not to lash out at me. "If you think I cheated on you, if that is what you want to believe, then so believe it. But I can assure you, I swear to you, you are the only man I have ever been with. Ever."

"Honestly, Sydney. Have the decency to come up with a better lie than the one you are trying to sell me right now. We can't have kids together. You cheated on me."

"Eddie, that's not what happened!"

"You cheated, you lied, you betrayed me."

"Eddie—"

Eddie stood up and turned his back to me. "I so do not need your complications right now."

And he walked away, just like I expected him to. I summoned all the strength I had in me so I would not cry when I saw him place a grin on his face and sit right next to Anathema a few seats away.

Heartbreak. . .so this was how Adrian had felt?

All the wonderful memories between Eddie and me replayed in my head. I ignored it all. Everything, even the comforting hands of Rose as she took a seat beside me and pulled me into an embrace, a sisterly hug. I laid my head against her chest and closed my eyes, hoping the sleep I always seemed to carry around took me over.

**Rose **

I was mad, angry, _beyond_ angry. I was livid. I was furious. I was outraged. I was infuriated. And Eddie Castile had just been added to my 'Men-to-Kill' list. I had thought Dimitri was a cheap bastard, yet Eddie fit right up in the standards as Dimitri. I was going to assassinate Eddie. Not now of course; poor Sydney, my poor sister, was sleeping in my arms.

The plane had departed, and Eddie ditching Sydney, had passed _hours _ago, but in my mind, the scene still replayed as it if were happening right before my eyes once more. Even as the hours passed, my anger did not decrease not one bit. At all. In fact, my anger kept increasing as the minutes ticked by, slowly building, waiting to be unleashed on Eddie.

"If you don't kill that bastard…I am about ready to go kill him myself."

I could understand where Adrian was coming from. Sydney was not only like a sister to me; she was like a younger sister to Adrian as well. Adrian regarded Sydney the same way he regarded Jill—like a sister that needed to be protected by her older brother.

I held Adrian back as he began to stand from his seat. "Hold it, baby. We'll take our share in killing him when this lane lands in a couple of minutes." I looked down at Sydney, looking almost like a child asleep. "And Sydney has to wake up to be watching my wrath unleashed."

Although I didn't want to wake her, I gently shook Sydney's form. The plane was about to land. Sydney, Adrian, and me needed to be safely inside a room, a room where no one would hear if Eddie suddenly decided to scream when I got my hands on him. . . .

"Sydney, wake up, love."

"Is he dead yet?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she shook off her sleep.

"We're getting there, sweetie, don't you worry about that. Do you remember what happens when Rose Hathaway is pissed off?"

"You enter a destructive mood and you destroy anything and everything in your way." A sudden smile curled her lips. "A mood I can sometimes enjoy to watch, especially when it involves beating the crap out of someone."

"Sydney, good girl!" I hugged her. " My daughter has grown right before my eyes and I didn't even catch it. Good thing she has learned so much from Momma Rose."

"It would be so cool," Sydney started, "to have a mom like you. I bet when you have your kids, they are going to be proud of their mom."

"Hey, hey, your kids are going to be proud, too! They are going to be proud of having such a religious momma."

All of a sudden, Sydney sighed, tiredly. "I don't feel like doing any criminal acts tonight. I am very tired."

I grabbed her hand and helped her down the stairs of the airplane. Totally sounding like a mother, I said, "You need to be careful on these stairs."

"Gee, Rose. I am pregnant, not demented."

As soon as we were safe on the ground, Adrian still giving Eddie murderous looks, I let go of Sydney.

Like in movies, everything happened so fast.

Oksana gasped, shouting loudly at me, and turning frantically back at her husband, Mark. I would have listened to her except I didn't have the slightest clue as to what she was trying to tell me because she was speaking in her native language. She was speaking Russian.

Adrian obviously knew, and so did Sydney.

"Rose—the _power _is back."

"Rose…watch out. . ." Sydney's words were halted by the cough that overtook her. Seconds later, she was spitting out blood. Not little droplets of it; the blood that spilled from Sydney's mouth was enough to fill a large glass. Another seconds passed, and Sydney fell right before my eyes.

On the ground, Sydney convulsed.

"What's happening to her!"

"She tried to warn you, the power that was attacking you in Russia was about to attack you. . ." Adrian explained.

". . .and now it wants to kill her."

With horror, I watched as more blood poured out of Sydney's mouth.

* * *

**Poor Syd. Do you think what Eddie said to her was right? **

**Okay, so I am going to have to ask—do you like the POV changes, or do you want just **_**one **_**POV throughout the whole chapter. Like one chapter can be APOV, the other can be RPOV, the other can be SPOV, etc. Or do you think I should keep on writing the way I have been writing it? **

…**.Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Share your thoughts!**

**Take care!**

**-Mel **


	15. Arrangement

**My laptop had a "mental breakdown" and my technology advisor said it would be easier and cheaper to fix if everything from the previous version of Windows I had was erased. So I let him. And everything was deleted. I did, however, have time to save all the pictures from the stories. I did not have time to save the folder for "Living on a Dream of Hate" so updating that fic is going to take extra longer. Also, I couldn't save the "Mean to Be" fic and everything I had written for the new chapter was lost and everything Nicia wrote was lost too and I feel horrible. I had time to save the plot of this story but couldn't save the Chapter 15 and I had to rewrite. The process was **_**very slow. **_**I was writing 200 words per day and that's bad. I usually write 1,500 words per day, if not more. Also, my writing time was diverted between writing my own story, being sick, and reading many books.**

**I am proud to say that I have written 4 Chapters for my own story. And so far nobody has read it beside myself. I haven't gotten around to sending chapters to those who have requested to read it before its finished. Hmm, if you want to read it just PM me your email address and I'll send it to you.**

**Oh, yeah. What else do I need to say? I was suck most of my absence. Massive migraine headaches. Gah! I wanted to kill someone. But books sure made life after headaches better. I finished a six-book series. I finished a series (read the last book). And currently am enjoying the last book of a series. The series that I read throughout a week was Shifters Series (Stray, Rogue, Pride, Prey, Shift, Alpha—I am pretty sure that's the order) by Rachel Vincent! I loved it! It was so beautiful and although it had a good ending, I was very sad to see it done. My new husband is Marc Ramos, although Jace was sexy as hell. And if you want to talk about the series and whatnot, then feel free to PM me or email me. I want to vent because there was this very sad, sad part (well two, actually) that left me snotting and crying and bawling. I thought it was very unfair but it put the plot in motion, so to speak.**

**Second book I read was Darkest Mercy! I didn't end like I wanted it to, but it did had very happy endings! And for a second, I thought my husband had died but I was mistaken. The lovely Melissa Marr brought him back to life. I could have kissed her. **

**And yesterday, a sexy delivery guy dropped a package for me on my front-door. In pajamas and a long-sleeve, I rushed out of my room and almost hugged the poor guy. Afterlife (the last book of the Evernight series) had arrived. Anyway, I'm barely on pg. 5 so don't ruin anything for me. Which reminds me, I still have to finish My Soul to Lose by Rachel Vincent on my Kindle.**

**Hmm, what else am I leaving out? Oh! I bought some awesome cowgirl boots. LOl. You didn't need to know that but I am so excited about them I just needed to share. I don't know if have seen the announcement on my profile but I deleted all the pictures offline from all my stories. If you want to see the pictures, give me an email, and email them to you. Easy as that. **

**Well, if nothing else has popped into my head this time, I think my rambling has concluded. Enjoy this story!—or the chapter!**

**P.S. My currently-favorite song is "Dear God" by AVENGED SEVENFOLD. But it has always been "November Rain" by GUNS N' ROSES. **

**P.S.S. I think Matt Sanders is the sexiest man **_**alive**_**! (because I think Adrian Ivashkov, Marc Ramos, Damon Salvatore, Lucas Ross, Keenan, Seth Mortensen, Seth Morgan, Ian O'Shea, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, Jack Force, Morgead Blackthorn, Galen Drache, Owen Sanders, Jerome the Demon, Iriall King of Discord, Stark, and feel free to add anyone to that list.)**

**Lol. Enjoy reading!**

**I don't own VA...

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15: Arrangement **

**Rose POV **

Watching with horror, Sydney convulsed, taken over by the dark power. I wanted to do something for her, but all I could was watch in utter shock. A hand went to my mouth to cover a gasp that was threating to spill as I dropped down to my knees next to her. A second later, Eddie dropped beside, a hand going to Sydney's forehead. So he wasn't such an asshole; he cared about Sydney.

Sydney could not die because of this power. Finally, one last twitch, and Sydney stilled. She didn't look alive, much less if she were breathing.

One moment she was lying still, the next she convulsed once more and then her eyes opened. She stared at me, looked around, and started crying.

"My son—where is he?"

I frowned at her. She had been experiencing similar visions as I had been with the twins girls. And just like me, Sydney had gone from traumatic situation to tears. What the hell was happening? This was _so _strange. Who would be the next victim? Would it be Abe crying for the son he didn't have?

"Sydney, what the hell?"

"Rose, where is he?"

"Who?"

"My son! I saw him. He was real. Where is he?"

"Sydney, it was a dream. Or whatever—you saw it in your mind. It was just an illusion."

"But he was so real! How could he not be real? I saw him! His name was Owen! He's real! Where is he?"

"Sweetheart, that's just an image I scrounged up from your head to block out the painful vibes the dark power was sending you."

"But—but. . ." Sydney stared around obviously confused and frustrated. Tears slithered down her cheeks. "But he was so real."

I patted her shoulder. I understood how she felt. I had woken up the same way she had when I had been dreaming, or envisioning my twin girls. "Syd, I feel know how you feel. But come on, let's get you off the ground and to the hospital."

Sydney's head swiveled to the side, staring at the person kneeling beside me, and then glared at Eddie's hand on her cheek. "Get your hands off me, please."

"Sydney—"

Sydney ignored him. Good girl. "Rose, take me away from here."

"Okay, let's go."

"I don't need a hospital. I am fine."

"You practically bled your lungs out; a hospital is most definitely what you need." My father looked at Sydney straight in the eyes, challenging her to defy his authority. Satisfied, my father now looked at me. "Rose, make sure she is taken to the hospital and checked. Don't want anything happening to her."

"Quit making such a fuss! I am fine! I just lost some blood. I will be okay."

"Maybe you'll be okay, but we are not just talking about _your_ health." I hoped my eyes empathized who the hell I was referring to. I didn't want to tell Abe right now that Sydney was expecting. It was Sydney's task to spill the beans to Abe.

"Holy God! My child! Is my baby alright?"

"What baby?" Abe growled now glaring at Sydney.

"Oh, shit," Syd whispered under her breath. "Rose, I suddenly have this very strong urge for you to take me to the hospital. Now."

"What baby?" Abe demanded once more.

"Abe, relax. I'd bet whatever you'd be willing to wager on that my own father wouldn't be freaking out this much." Sydney turned frantically my way and begged me with her eyes to take her out of this situation.

Before Abe could continue his barking, I grabbed Sydney's hand and dragged her away from Abe. "Okay, daddy of mine; I think Sydney needs to be checked. You can 'send her to the corner for thinking time' tomorrow when she has been checked and well rested."

My father forced air out of his nostrils. "Take her. But please do keep in mind, Sydney, that this conversation is far from over."

"Yes, sir!" Turning to me, she whispered, "Take me away before he decides to drag me to the Keepers."

We scuttled away as fast as we could, Adrian trailing our leave, leaving Abe and Eddie and all the others wondering what the hell had just happened. Sydney was quiet throughout the walk to the court's clinic and I could probably figure out what was appearing throughout her mind. The dream; her child; her baby boy. It had been a day and some time since I had experienced the same situation Sydney had experienced and yet I could not get the image of the twin girls out of my head.

In fact, in learning about my mother's pregnancy—and now Sydney's pregnancy, I had developed some sort of baby fever. Not that anybody needed to know about that. Most certainly, Adrian did not need to know about such feeling of mine.

The clinic was empty and as soon as we entered Sydney was admitted immediately. Adrian claimed he would wait in the lobby, and I wanted to stay with him, but Sydney dragged me along with her. The nurses immediately took her vitals and then left us to wait for the doctor.

"Do you think I did good by pushing Eddie away? I felt bad but I thought he deserved it."

"He did deserve it."

"What if he wants me to forgive him?"

"Don't give in so easy. Make him work for it. If the bastard hurt you, then obviously you can't just accept his apology and welcome him in your bed."

"To come to think of it, I think I am better off alone. He is a king, after all. He soon needs to find his queen to rule alongside him. And chances are that he soon will fall in love with her. _And _there are better men out there, one of which I might be interested in and vice a versa." She sighed and I could tell she wanted not another word about this subject so I shut up.

The doctor came in within minutes of waiting.

Sydney turned a shade darker than normal, cheeks flamed with red coloring, as she looked up to see who the doctor was.

"Sydney."

"Dale."

Both Sydney and the doctor's eyes, Dale, lit up as they spoke the other's names. Hmm, some attraction was going on between these two. No wonder Syd didn't seem so upset over the fact that Eddie and her had broken up. _"And there are better men out there, one of which I might be interested in and vice a versa"_—so that was what Sydney had said; she was referring to the doctor.

"I just checked you last week, what could possibly be wrong with you now? I hope you did as I asked and stayed out of trouble."

"Trouble, unfortunately, loves to stalk me annoyingly whenever Rose is around. Which is all the time, I might add."

"I don't stalk you!"

Sydney and Dale both smiled at me. "I wasn't saying _you _stalked me. I was just referring to the fact that whenever you are around trouble seems to stalk us."

"Yeah, whatever. If you don't want me to follow you around anymore, then just say so."

At my words, Sydney just rolled her eyes. I wanted to give them, Sydney and Dale, some alone time, well as alone as you could get in a clinic, so I grabbed my purse, tossed it over my shoulder, and walked to the door. Sydney's questioning glance followed me.

I smiled, hoping to lighten my next words. "Since obviously you don't want me around, then I am going to leave."

"Rose, you know I—"

I opened the door and stopped from leaving as I turned back to her. "I know, Syd. I love you, too. But I am going to take Adrian, and me, to his room so we could catch up on some Z's."

"By all means go—but please just be safe, Rose."

"I'll try to."

I was in the middle of closing the door and smiling at Syd when I bumped into someone. I expected it to be Adrian, waiting for me outside the room Syd was occupying. Who I wasn't expecting was…Dimitri.

"What the hell do you want?"

"My courtesy can only go so long, Rose. You and Ivashkov. Break it up."

I glared at him, crossing my arms under my breasts. "Why?"

Surprisingly fast, Dimitri reached out and gripped my chin in one hand. "If you are not mine, you nobody's to own." Releasing my chin, Dimitri walked away without a backward glance. But he did manage to tell me some more words. "Your days of happiness are over. And eventually you'll be mine to control once more."

His words didn't make much sense to me, much less why he would say them. I didn't pay much attention anyway. His bi-polar attitudes were annoying. Totally unaffected by his words—which I realized was a mistake—I walked out to the lobby. Adrian was nowhere in sight. A quick phone call assured me he was in his room.

As soon as I entered the door to Adrian's room, I sprawled myself on his bed, forgetting about what Dimitri had just bombarded me with, removing my jeans and my shirt, as I waited for him to hurry in the shower. The trip to Russia had left me tired and mentally exhausted. But at least Oksana and Mark had agreed to take over king/queen section of the new monarchy.

Ten minutes later, Adrian emerged from the bathroom with _nothing _on. My lusty gaze couldn't be stopped in time to gaze at his perfect figure. I felt a smile appear on my face. "Mmm…I like you like that, pumpkin. All ready for me and ready to go."

Adrian's wicked smiled curved his lips upwards.

He pushed me against his bed.

A mere second later, the process of our love-making began. . . .

The next day, Sydney and I stood in the coffee shop located three minutes away from Sydney's side of the court. It wasn't a busy morning, but it sure as hell was a _slow _morning. And service was just as bad as if it were a busy morning. I decided to busy myself with small talk.

"I told Adrian about your crush on the doctor, Dale."

"Of course you did, what did he say?"

"He said 'my, my; the girl has taken my player role so perfectly."

"The crush on the doctor? Do you realize it is bad to talk about 'the doctor' when he standing right behind you?"

Both Syd and I turned to find Dale standing behind us. What the hell? I had gone from badass guardian who didn't let anybody sneak up on her to lazy guardian who now had everyone sneaking up on her.

"Hey," Sydney said, cheeks flaming.

"Hello. Here to buy your morning's dose of caffeine?"

"Something like that."

"Rose?" Dale looked at me briefly before trying to capture Sydney's gaze with his own. "Do you mind if I steal Sydney from you for a couple of minutes, or hours?"

Sydney's brow shut up to her hairline. Dale only chuckled.

I smiled evilly. "No. I don't mind one bit."

"I am going to kill you," Syd muttered.

"Have fun with on your date." I waved at Dale and Syd and left the coffee to go do some wondering of my own.

**Adrian POV**

"You called me, dragged me out of bed, now what do you want?"

"Adrian," my mother chastised. "Don't speak to your father like that. He just wanted word about you and with you."

"Well, get on with it, Nathan." I motioned for another glass of liquor and thankfully my mother's employee poured.

"Do not speak to me like that! I am your father; have some respect."

If somebody doesn't respect me, why should I respect them? "Nathan, I don't have all day."

"Adrian!"

"Mom, _I don't have all day_." I stood up and grabbed my coat, tossing back the drink as I did. "If he doesn't have anything to say, then I see no reason to stick around."

"Sit down, you foolish boy. For a _king, _you sure as hell don't know how to behave."

"I know I am far better well-mannered than you are. _Dad, _what did you drag me here for?"

"Do you remember Mr. Lenard Baddica?"

"No, I don't. But please go on." Taking a drink, I waved a hand, urging him to continue.

"Well, he and I have decided to marry our children. Adrian, you are expected to marry Anathema Baddica."

"…oh?" My father stared at me and I stared back. "That's not happening. Ever."

My father continued with his pleased look right on my face; he loved displeasing me. "You marry Anathema, or you will lose all your fortunes."

"I don't need the money so you can fucking take it, Nathan! I am not going to marry Anathema even if my life depended on it!"

Nathan's eyes said clearly what I hadn't wanted them to say. My life did depend on it.

"If you don't marry Anathema, then I will make sure you _never _see Rose ever again and you will lose _everything, _Rose and money included."

I knew everything could be resolved. I knew I could shut up Nathan with just a comment or two. But now, Nathan was serious. And nothing I could say or do would change his mind. I would marry Anathema or else I could kiss goodbye to my wonderful life with Rose.

* * *

…**goodness. I would have slapped Nathan. Or ran off to find Abe so he could "deal with it." **

**Like always, hope you liked the chapter! It's not much, but my writers block didn't allow me shine this time. **

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback! And I appreciate it a lot if you shared your thoughts again because I love hearing the ramblings of readers!**

**Thanks!**

**Take care**

**-M**


	16. The Plans

**It's feels awesome to have my laptop back. My parents took it away when for like three years (that's how long it felt like) because I didn't want to clean my room. (We have problems when you tell me to clean my room every day.) So the first thing I did was write the chapter that had been burning a hole into my mind for my story and then I wrote this chapter. While my laptop-less time, I read the Hunger Games Trilogy. Was Very upset with Mockingjay, though it did have a happy ending. SC rushed things too much. So I felt the need to write a little five-shot about. It will be posted soon so you can check it out and leave me your feedback. Also, I am writing a Shifters-Series fic with Marc and Faythe and everyone else. The ending of that series left me wanting for more and I needed to placate my hunger, so to speak. Very sorry for the hold up. I hope I am not becoming those writers here on FF that take like three months to update a chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! **

**I DON'T OWN VA…RICHELLE MEAD DOES!**

**Chapter 16: The Plans

* * *

**

**Adrian POV**

I had never hated my father in this moment than I did now. I thought he had stopped trying to make my life miserable when he realized that I didn't give a fuck what he thought about me. Guess I was mistaken. Nathan was still the bastard of a dad I had been born to.

"I'm out of here. I am not going to marry Anathema, no matter what you tell me."

"If you love Rose and want to see her happy, then you will have no other choice but to marry Anathema."

Without so much as a glance back to my mother who was looking at Nathan as if he wore the most disgusting thing in the world. 'As if he were the most disgusting thing in the world'…he was the most disgusting, atrocious person walking this planet. I hated him.

The first thing I did as soon as I walked out of the god-awful presence of Nathan was go to Abe. He'd know what do. He knew how to handle Nathan. And then hopefully, Abe could order Nathan's death. I knew he could do. With just a snap of Abe's fingers, Nathan would be dead.

I didn't allow myself to get excited over the idea.

Sydney was walking out of Abe's office when I reached the penthouse/studio place the court, with Rose's influence, had assigned Abe. Sydney looked annoyed. The conversation about the baby, the one Syd was carrying, had probably happened.

"He's in a bitchy mood. Better have something good to say or else you can kiss your knees goodbye. Well, goodbye." Sydney waved and I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Yes, he obviously was pissed.

Perfect.

Maybe as soon as I told him about Nathan's plans, Abe would go kill Nathan himself. (Goodness, Nathan is a mouthful. New nickname for him—Nasty.) Hopefully, Abe would in his "happy" moods and make Nasty suffer inconsiderably for all the things Nasty has tried to throughout his years of living.

Abe listened very intently when I informed him about Nasty's plans. Starting from the beginning—to Nasty threatening Rose to me walking out and wanting to kill him. After I stopped talking, he stayed quiet for a few seconds before he let out a laugh. A very menacing cackle. In a heartbeat, his expression turned just as menacing as his laugh. He slammed his fist onto his desk.

"That bastard thinks he can interfere with my daughter's happiness? And he fucking threatens her?"

"What do you plan to do? And how can I help?"

"Humor him. Play along with his 'game.' Then, when he least expects it, I will kill him. For now, go through that ridiculous marriage proposal."

"Tell Rose?"

"Don't tell her anything because then she'll go kill Nathan herself. Let's save that pleasure for 'dear old' Abe."

So the man was amazing, my dearly beloved future father-in-law…what else could I say?

"What am I going to tell Rose?" Abe raised a questioning brow. "She needs a legitimate excuse as to why I am suddenly 'dating' Anathema. Rose knows I strongly dislike Anathema."

"Tell her exactly what I just told you: You're humoring Nathan till his time to fall comes around."

I stood up, ready to leave.

Abe stopped me from going anywhere with a look. "First, talk to Rose. And then when you've cooled off, go find Nathan and tell him you will do exactly as he says so as long as he doesn't come near Rose."

"Yes, sir." And with that, I went off to find Rose.

**Rose POV**

"So is it really real now? The doctors confirmed it now?" I settled my asking stare on my mother's face as I dug my spoon deep into the ice cream carton I had found in the freezer.

"I didn't know it would happen. I didn't _think _it was _possible _for it to happen with my age and all." Her shoulders did a slight shrug. "I just didn't know I could anymore."

"Mom, are you saying I should be expecting a baby brother or sister soon? Like for real now?"

My mother nodded and anybody could have seen the excitement on her face.

I didn't know how to react at first. Seconds later, I realized she_ wanted _this.

I threw both arms around her. I decided I would be happy. As long as she was happy, I was going to be happy. And I would support my mother in all ways possible.

"Is Abe—my father—is he happy?"

"Ecstatic. He's just worried about me. It's going to be a difficult pregnancy."

"Goodness, mom. You were always preaching me about how to be safe and all. I guess you should have taken your own advice."

"Really, Rose. With how old I am, I didn't think it could happen."

It was all too weird. My mother didn't seem the type that would go back with her love of twenty years back. And my mother definitely didn't seem like the kind of person that would get together, not just in relationship, but to _sleep _with her love of twenty years back. I thought her heart would have been lost a few years back when she gave me up to the academy to be raised by them.

I was mistaken.

"Mom, you're thirty-nine years old, come on. Some actresses are having their first kid at that age. Everything won't be all peaches, but you'll definitely have Abe and me making your pregnancy run as smooth as possible."

"Well, missy. Don't you be taking after your mother. I don't want to see a baby Adrian or Rose anytime soon. Please tell me you're being safe."

I cringed and decided to avoid her subject. "How far along are you?"

"A month or so—doctors can't really tell. But what's sure is that there is a living baby growing—as we speak—inside of me." Her face took on a look of wonder you could only see upon a mother's face.

And then, I was really excited. "I can't wait till you have that baby! Hopefully, it will be a girl so I can dress her up in all these cute, expensive things that my father's lovely no-limit credit cards can buy and carry her around to show her off around court like a princess. Because that is what she's gonna be; a princess."

"Slow down, sweetheart. We first have to live through the pregnancy first." My mother's face went from wonder to freight in a second. "I don't even want to think about the labor!"

The rest of the night we spent talking about babies and whatever it was that crossed our minds. It was as if we were making up the lost time back at the academy. At one point, she had begged me to help her convince Abe to let her be guardian until she couldn't walk on her feet, but I agreed with my dad completely; she needed all the rest she could get.

When she declared she was exhausted, I quickly took her hand and led her upstairs. It felt nice being the older sister, the one who helped out her mother. I let her borrow one of my cotton pajamas and let her get comfortable. As soon as she was settled in bed, she called out for me.

"Rose, where are you going to sleep?"

"In Adrian's room."

"Adrian is not here. Why don't you stay here?"

I slipped in bed with her and suddenly her arms were around me. "After finding out about this baby," she whispered, "I realized how much you meant to me. Not that I didn't love you before, but now I have this maternal instinct that makes me want to love you a lot more and as well as this baby. And _Adrian._"

"Adrian?" I laughed. "Why him?"

"The way he makes you happy, the way he makes you smile, the way he brings that blush to your cheeks—I can't help but loving him as if he were my own son."

"Would you still love him if I told you about his plans?"

"Depends on what kind of plans."

"He wants me to get a bellyful of his kid so that we could show off to our people that a dhampir/Moroi relationship is as natural as Moroi and Moroi pairings."

To my surprise, my mother let out a couple laughs. "Abe said the only reason he liked Adrian was because he could give you a son, and therefore a grandson to Abe to name as his successor."

"He might get his wish pretty soon. . ."

"Adrian? Or Abe?" My mother countered.

"Abe—you could be carrying a boy he could name as his successor."

We both yawned hugely saying no more, both falling deeply into peaceful sleep after that.

It was hard for anyone to imagine that on the other side of court hell was breaking lose.

**Adrian**

I heard everything Rose and her mother had talked about. Well, everything they had talked about while they both were in bed. Abe only had given me about an hour before he told me I needed to go lie through my teeth in front of Nasty. I was thankful; I really needed rest. After a quick feeding, I had come back to the house to talk to Rose, hoping to catch her alone as she had been an interest to several people these past few days. I hadn't meant to listen to Janine's and Rose's conversation but the subject had been interesting, I supposed. Babies.

Oh great god. Apparently Rose's mother was _really _expecting. It was _weird. _I thought my mother-in-law was all no-heart and no-feelings. It turned out I was wrong.

Rose looked so lovely asleep as she always did. I almost hated waking her up. I sneaked into the bedroom, careful not to wake up the sleeping future-to-be mother (pregnant women could get so irate if woken up from their "naps"). I leaned down over Rose's form and kissed her lips tenderly. My kiss, she had once told me, helped her fight the battles of laziness.

Damn. My kiss hadn't even caused her to stir in her sleep. If anything, Rose just went into a deeper slumber. So I did the only thing my evil mind could think about in that moment. I pulled off the bed and into my arms, almost running to my room, closing the door with my heel, and laying her carefully on my bed.

For a moment, all I could do was stare incredulously at her. She had merely opened her eyes and stared at me, half smile on her face, then went right back to sleep. Rose's deep sleeping proved just how much we had been slacking in the sleeping department. It had been, for me, a couple of weeks that I hadn't slept a normal ten hours. _Well, Ivashkov, might as well kill off the time with sleeping. _

Stripping right up to my boxers, I climbed in bed with Rose. It seemed as if every part of my body was moaning as the feel of the comfortable mattress cushioned my body. I was about ready to dose off when all of a sudden I felt a soft, slow caress over my chest, stomach, and…you know where else the V of the stomach leads down to.

"Uhh…?"

"You wanted me to be awake…be a man and stay awake with me."

I definitely was going to stay awake with her. I liked where these things were going now. Okay, I liked where her hand was going. I liked the feeling of me becoming alive, lust-filled. She seemed oblivious to my pleasurable feelings because she started rambling, well talking.

"Anything bothering you? You seemed stressed."

I rubbed my hands over my face as if it would chase away Nasty's annoying ass.

"The bastard of a man that helped spawn me—he wants to marry me off to Anathema."

I expected a furry episode from Rose, but all she kept doing was running her hand over naked flesh of my body.

"I knew there was a reason why the stupid blond made her way into my life." She stopped petting me (not that I disliked it but I felt as if I were some panther and she liked stroking my fur). Rose scooted closer to me and set her head on my chest. I kept her in the stronghold of my arms. "She came here to steal my happiness."

"I hope you know that there is no other woman for me out there."

"I know," she said, leaning back a little, lifting her chin to look at me and give a sweet smile. "And I hope you know there is no other man for out there besides yourself."

I almost raped her lips with my own but I settled with a soft peck, with the occasional tongue-tango here and there.

"I talked to Abe."

"What did my corrupt father tell you?"

"To 'humor' Nathan."

"So…you're gonna tell Nathan you are going to marry Anathema. And then what?"

"Abe's going to kill Nathan."

"Presuming I don't kill him myself before Abe could get a hand on him. Though if I have to commit murder, Dimitri would be way number one on my list."

"You have a list? Am I on that list?"

"Yes. And if you so much as kiss Anathema, you will be added to that list."

"Woman, how many times must I say this? You are the only one for me."

"That better be right, Ivashkov or else. . ."

Chuckling, I took her in my arms and stopped her mouth with my kiss.

* * *

**SOO…what did you think?**

**Take care!**

**P.S. My new love is Peeta Mellark. **


	17. Ticket to Hell

**I love this chapter. For some reason, I thought I was diabolical. Maybe it was due to the fact that my writing playlist for this chapter was a mixture of A7X…anything in between…GUNS N' ROSES. And also, I was feeling a little crazy myself since I had been writing a crazy scene in my story. I sent two people a copy of the four chapter and I still haven't heard from them. My story probably scared them. If anyone else wants a copy, please PM me or email, whatever you prefer. Anyway, thanks for the reviews of last chapter! I hope you like this chapter…**

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Ticket to Hell **

**Adrian POV**

Rose was in one of those moods where everything and everyone annoyed the life out of you. I was supposed to be meeting Anathema today, in an hour—the reason of Rose's foul mood. Hell, I would be annoyed to if Rose was going off to meet Dimitri, or any male, because her father was forcing her into a marriage, an unwanted marriage at that. She stared displeased as I dressed in fancy clothes. She had yet to put herself in decent clothing, though I didn't mind her naked.

Abe and Anathema's father were somewhat best friends. So Abe, Janine, and Rose would attend and would watch while I disgraced myself into asking Anathema to join me in an ungraceful marriage. And also, Abe would take the chance to torture (with just his presence—Abe could be intimidating as hell) Nasty since he would be around. Well, that was something that would brighten the outlook, so to speak, on the stupid dinner.

"Darling, please get dressed. Abe will be unhappy if you show up in my shirt and slippers."

"What matters? All the attention is going to be on Anathema; I am not the one that is going to be asked 'the question.'"

"It's going to be fake, Rose." I assured her. "I am going to ask the question twice in my life…you know the 'Do you want to marry me' question. One time, I will not mean it. The second time, I will mean every word of it because the woman I am going to ask it to I want to spend my life with." If she didn't hear the double meaning in my words, I sure hope as hell she read it in my eyes.

"I don't like her getting close to you."

"And I don't _want _her getting close to me. But of course, if at night, she comes at me…then I won't deny her." I teased.

Throwing me an annoyed look, she threw off the blankets and sheets, and whatever else we had tangled ourselves with earlier, and walked to the shower. She was naked and had closed the door before I could apologize for my comment.

Several hours later, my stomach was growling, and Rose was off laughing with a random guy that I didn't know. They seemed to be pretty intimate, though. (No surprise. You slipped a few drinks to Rose and she would get _very _intimate, with me at least. I never knew the same reactions could be caused by another man.) Still, for some reason, looking at Rose, made my stomach growl harder. And the stupid chiefs wouldn't hurry up in cooking the damned food!

To my right, all the party-doers were sitting (Abe, Anathema's dad, my mother, Janine, Rose, and that random guy she was talking, _flirting_, with). All the boring people were on my left (Anathema, her stick-up-her-ass mother, my head-up-his-ass father). The images to my left and right were completely opposite: Grayness (left) opposed to color (right).

The table was also set with perfect examples of soul mates: Abe and Janine; Rose and Me; Anathema and the freak Rose was talking to; my mother and Anathema's father…they would make an awesome couple; and Nathan and Anathema's bitchy mother. If my mother and father ever divorced, I knew who the perfect spouse would fit Nathan; Anathema's mother, Misavya. The planets would align for them; Nathan and Misavya were that _perfect _together.

Nathan gave me a disgusted look as I asked for another glass of champagne (because really, what else would rich people drink). Not for the first time in my life, I wondered why I had been born into a rich family? If I had been from a different social class, right now, Rose and I could have been married and about to have our third baby in a cozy home like the one Oksana and Mark had lived in before they came here to the royal court.

_Oh, bloody hell, are my ears hearing right—_

"Are you single, darling?"

"I am as single and lonely as an abandoned cat on the side of the road."

"So…you want to meet up tonight, in my room?"

"No, sorry. I don't even know your name." I sighed in relief. That was Rose's way of saying 'no' without it sounding so harsh. She still had her head in place, so to speak; she wasn't too drunk to accept any offer from any random guy.

"It's Colton, sweetheart."

"_Colton—_how gay_. 'Matthew' _is a lot sexier."

_Who the hell is Matthew?_

Finally, mercifully, Rose's flirting stopped when they placed several plates of food in front of her. If anything, to Rose, food was the greatest pleasure, besides sexual pleasures of course, though according to her, the feelings were the same when experiencing those _delights_.

Like a homeless person (not there is anything wrong with them…they do tell awesome stories), I forked several pieces of food and still managed to look classy while stuffing forkfuls into my mouth. I was tempted to just tear off pieces of the meat (Rose's_ good_ manners had been rubbing off on me) and just shove them into my mouth instead of use the steak knife and fork. I knew it would disgust Nathan even further, but it would embarrass my mother. I decided to go with good over evil. Don't say I wasn't tempted to disgust Nasty.

After I battled with my inner forces of good and evil, and my meal was finished, my time had come to ask Anathema, who hadn't said a word throughout the dinner, to marry me. I hadn't wanted to ask her at all since the marriage was fake and all, but my father had forced me to, saying something about how it would make a good public image…I didn't remember because I wasn't paying attention to him, naturally.

My version of asking Anathema would have been me emailing her or something like that. But demented, something was seriously wrong in his mind, Nathan ruined my good plans! Instead, I had to stand up like a retard and ask Anathema for her hand in marriage.

Standing up now, I turned to Anathema and got down on one knee. Maybe I should have paid better attention in high school drama when I had joined. But I only had joined it just to get in bed with one of the students. Taking her hands gently in mine, I looked into her eyes.

"Anathema, sweetheart, will you marry me?"

The whole restaurant, all Moroi and rich, turned to look at me. I understood now why Nathan wanted me to ask her in public. It would be more believable than it would have been if I had just asked her in the email. Anathema, better actor than I was, wiped a few fake tears and then nodded her head.

Under the table, my mother passed me a black velvet box. I opened it and proceeded to put the finger on Anathema's finger. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what finger. I took a random chance and it must have been the right finger or else my mother would have said something. Staring at the ring, more acting included, I kissed her hand.

I didn't even dare to look at Rose's face. But, after a second, I was tempted. I could see her restraining a laugh. Yes, my love, I know my acting is horrible. I was glad she kept the laugh inside or else I would have let mine go as well. And that was bad for the "public image."

My mother leaned over and whispered in my ear when I was back in my seat. "Kiss her delicately on the lips. People are staring."

Rose had obviously heard what my mother had said to me; she turned sideways, giving her full attention to Colton, grabbing his drink, and claiming it her own. Horrified, not just because of how Rose was acting but because I was soon to kiss the woman I had laughed at not so long ago.

Anathema shrugged and before I could respond, planted her lips right on mine. We kept it simple and all business yet we let it last a while longer. The whole table clapped as if it were some romantic scene from a drama production. From the corner of my eye, (no I wasn't about to close my eyes completely and let this woman rape me!) I saw Rose averting her gaze, her posture clearing showing off her tenseness.

Nathan gloated, clear satisfaction in his eyes as he looked between Anathema and me kissing to Rose's discomfort. Abe had been smiling just for show, but when he noticed Nathan's actions, the smile curved into a typical-menacing-Abe smile. With a simple look from Abe and a slight shake of his head, Nathan's smile faltered. Now, it was me who gloated.

Anathema finally took her lips off mine and I happily forked up a piece of strawberry cheesecake that was drizzled with strawberry syrup. (Okay, I had no better reaction to the kiss.) I looked over at Rose's profile and noticed how she was now drinking a coffee, staring unseeingly at the table in front of her, a distressed look on her face. My hand automatically wanted to reach over the table, take her hand in mine, and kiss it the way I would do when she was upset and needed reassurance. The looks from other people in the restaurant stopped me.

_Later tonight, my darling, I will give you all the reassurances you need to hear. _

"Oh, Adrian. It almost passed my mind." With no curiously at all, I forced myself to look towards Nathan's way. Disinterested still, I waited for what he wanted to torture me with now. "Misavya and I thought,"—cue gasp…Nathan thinking!—"since you would be happily married soon, we thought you might want to start by living together in the same home. And yes, Adrian before you ask, we did think of Rose."

"How heart-warming…you thought about me." Rose didn't even bother to hide her sarcasm.

"With the help of Misavya, Anathema's mother, we were able to find a suitable place where you could start your life. No disturbances for the happy couple there." By "disturbances" I knew he meant Rose.

"It's a rule, I am pretty sure you didn't think of it, but king and queen must be living in the same unit."

"Contrary to what you think…we _actually _did think of that. You will be living in the adjoined apartment to the one you are living in now. Rose lives on the left side of the apartment; Anathema and you will live on the right side."

With her eyes, Rose begged her father to do something. Barely noticeable to anyone but those who were watching Abe closely, Abe shook his head. Rose's glum mood increased. As she stared down at the table, I could tell what she was imagining; Nathan's face under her as she furiously beat the crap out of him…or something along those lines. Really, she wasn't that hard to figure out. If she wasn't thinking of that…then I was.

_Thanks, Nathan, for packing me up and buying my ticket straight to hell. Nathan, you were very thoughtful in buying one for Rose as well. And letting us drag all the "baggage" (Anathema) with us on the ride there. _

What kept me sane was my murderous thoughts.

…maybe one day it would be me that would be torturing Nathan.

I allowed my eyes to flicker over at his form.

He misread my gaze because a smirk appeared on his face; he probably thought I was burning with rage inside and would burst at any second. Truth was…I was burning with rage and I was ready to burst at any second. But my fucking-amazing future father-in-law (the real one…Abe), had taught me "let the fire kindle and finally it will blaze into a very pleasing explosion." Adrian Translation: Wait for a while, hold in your anger, calculate torture slowly, then let it unleash. And wear an evil smile while you do all of it.

A nasty, evil smile adorned my lips.

I could not wait till my kindling fire blazed into a pleasing explosion.

* * *

…**Adrian is just so wonderful when he is planning murder. **

**How'd you like?**

**Comments please!**

**Last night, I finished the first chapter of my PEETA/KATNISS story. Pretty cheesy. IDK when I will post it. Probably sometime this weekend?**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**-M **


	18. Nemesis to Friends?

**HELLO WORLD! Here is another chapter for ya'll (I would love to have an accent, but sad-fully all I have is the Californian slang) since you have waited so patiently. It's in Syd's POV. People had been asking for some Chris/Jill/Ema (eww who asks about her?) It isn't much…the next chapter will have a little bit more. …well have fun reading!**

**I don't OWN VA…**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Nemesis to Friends **

**Sydney POV**

"I don't think I can do that," I informed Lissa as we scanned the store for awesome clothing to purchase as we waited for Rose to arrive. Almost a half hour we had waited and still no grand appearance from the Tardy Rose Hathaway. Where she was—I didn't have the smallest indication as to where. Perhaps stuck in her room with Adrian…or never mind that. Adrian was already moving in with the 'stick.'

"Why not? It will be super fun, Sydney!"

I shrugged. Apparently my news of expecting a child had not gotten to the queen. "Shopping bores me to tears." _And so do you! _"And not to mention that shopping was the number one thing my doctor prohibited me to do." Mental Sydney doctor had forbade me to go shopping, not my real pregnancy doctor.

"Doctor? Why in the world—"

"I am pregnant," I said before she could start on another rant.

Lissa blinked slowly at me. She reminded me of a curios, gawking iguana perched upon a branch of a tree. "What?" Both eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion, for lack of better word. "I am sure I didn't hear you right…what?"

"I am pregnant," I repeated.

"But…goodness, how can that be?"

I wanted to slap her. "Don't be so surprised. I remember Rose telling me how you had bets with someone about how long I lasted in this damned place before I some male planted their kid in my womb."

That's how much the queen "liked" me. I was shocked as hell when I found out about the bet. Before I found out about the bet, she had been one of the few people I trusted around court. But then Rose informed me about the bet, and I sent her to hell, Lissa, figuratively. And Jill became my new best friend and the only person I trusted, beside Rose and Adrian.

"What?" The bloody bitch had the decency to cover her mouth as if she were shocked. _Better keep that hand there so you can protect your face when I decided to throw my fist against it. _"I never betted on anything!"

I shrugged. "It's not like it matters in any way." Even though I was few inches shorter, and few years younger, I felt like I could sneer down at her. "You were never my most favorite person."

She was shocked again. _Okay, Syd, maybe it is not a good idea to hit the queen in public. _Calm.

My dear god must have gotten my desperate signals because, thankfully, Rose finally arrived with Jill…and guess who? The stick…Anathema.

I tried to keep my eyes from popping out of their sockets but instead I found Jill catching them and putting them back into my sockets…not. _God, Syd; you are such a freaking weirdo! The ludicrous things pregnancy makes you do. _What the hell? What was Anathema doing here?

I gaped at Rose and modeling a smile on her face, she begged for me to stay quiet with her look. That I did. See, I _could _keep quiet. I wasn't all that annoying, was I? Hmm, wonder what I could do about these crazy thoughts of mine…?

"I am sorry," Anathema spoke up, "Rose invited me along to the shopping trip. If you don't want me to join, or if I am interrupting something, I can walk back to my apartment or something."

"Ladies, be nice to the poor woman," Rose spoke up, defending Anathema.

Had she fallen several floors of stairs last night? Something was definitely screwed in her mind.

"We should go to the boutique downstairs. The one with all the cute heels."

"Okay," Rose told Lissa with a smile.

I allowed Anathema (mental nickname for the stick: Ema), Lissa, and Jill to walked in front of me before I pulled Rose back and stirred up a small conversation with her.

"What is the matter with you? Inviting Anathema?"

"Goodness! I was trying to be nice. And after the conversation from last night between me and her, she's not so bad. Actually, she gave me a heads up. Marissa is the psychotic bitch we have to watch our backs from."

"Conversation? And I always knew we had to watch ourselves from Marissa."

"Yeah…she told me she didn't see or want Adrian in the same way I do. If anything, Adrian will just be her great friend and that's all."

"And you believe that?"

"I don't know…but it's better than believing she is after my man after she told me Marissa's plans."

"Plans?"

"Marissa came here for an unfinished favor for her sister. And she doesn't care what she has to do for the favor to be done."

"Now that's deadly. Reminds me of the favors, evil only, I would do for you."

"Thanks, girl. And the same, I would do for you 'cause you're my best friend/sister."

I acted disinterested, though she knew I felt the same way towards her. "…buy me a smoothie, yeah?"

Rose softly smacked my shoulder. "Yes, Syd. Is mommy craving it, or baby?"

"Mommy, dumbass."

She patted my stomach that was barely showing. "You have such a cool mom."

"Stop with the petting of the stomach. Everybody is staring at you like you're a freak show. Remember, the dhampir/Moroi princess is supposed to have noble traits, not traits that will most likely lead her to a small, padded, square room."

"Hopefully they'll take us together."

"We'd show them what crazy really is."

"Yes, we would." I pushed her forward gently, hand on her back, urging her outside the shop and towards the shop on the corner. "Now, let's go buy me my smoothie."

Rose did buy me my smoothie, mango smoothie, actually two smoothies, while she bought herself a strawberry and mango smoothie and another for myself. I drank both of them before she could finish half of hers. I also used my good friend (see it was a good thing being pregnant) to buy me a pretzel; I devoured that thing in about three seconds.

Of course not all the shopping trip was spent at the food court. Rose dragged me along to this lingerie store that also sold many cosmetics, designer of course, (what happened to good old Victoria's Secret?), and made me decide between a Strawberry Bliss lotion or a Berry Melodious. Being in the condition I was, I told her both lotions made me want to retch. Not that answer she was looking for, but thankfully she chose one.

Ignoring my protests, and practically half dragging me, Rose took me to a maternal shop that was connected with a baby shop. Even though I begged Rose to take me out as soon as I entered the shop, I was transfixed by all the couples. All happy, all together, the woman with their baby fathers by their sides. My baby's father had walked out on me.

Rose knew where my thoughts had wandered off because she patted my stomach. "He walked off on you, Sydney, remember. He _chose _not to share this joyous, wondrous feeling with you. It's his loss, Syd."

I kicked the negative emotions out of my system and endured Rose's shopping. I hadn't even started showing yet and she was buying me maternity clothes. Thankfully, she knew my style so well and she bought me my usual boring clothes I wore, except with more decoration, throwing in a few chic shirts here and there.

Since she asked so nicely, I took off my "normal" clothes and put on one of the outfits she chose for me on the condition she take me out to lunch to that sandwich/pasta/soup joint. At one point, Jill came to join our group, saying that the "sticks" were freaking her out. That's my Jill, the Jill I had corrupted.

Our trio (Rose, Jill, and myself), were rounding the corner when we bumped into Lissa and Ema. They had dropped straight from heaven (or arose from Hell) because they were so perfect together. Even while they straightened themselves up from bumping into us, they kept on rambling about shoes and whatnot. I was nauseated.

I had stayed straight to my word. As soon as the plane landed a few days ago, I dyed my hair a light, light brown. Obviously now I wasn't classified as a Bimbo Blonde, but rather a Brain-y Brunette. I loved it. And I was more like Rose now.

Ema let out a spill of giggles as Rose reached out and grabbed her from the arm to keep from falling. Why Rose picked her up? I so did not know. If it had been me seeing my nemesis falling, I would have just let her fall. Rose had a good heart, no matter what people said.

"Oh Gosh—we are so stupid!" Ema and Lissa said, unexpectedly, together. They stared at each other and giggled.

I coughed. _Well, yes you are. _

"Hey, ladies, care to join us sexy men into a lovely lunch at the Plaza?" Christian asked, taking on a tone that suggested he was trying to imitate the tone of a gentleman back in the 1800's or somewhere around that time.

"Ew. Why the Plaza?" I seriously hated that restaurant. Too many snobby, rich people that looked your way as if you had grown another head just because you were poor. The only one that had not craned her head when she saw me walk in was Daniella but that was understandable because she had been walking through the entrance with us, Adrian and me. "The food is beyond my range of budget, and not to mention how little the portions of food they give out. Nasty. I have two mouths to feed now. I rather go to a taco join up in the ghetto with Rose than the Plaza."

"We were just about to go to Bubo's Italian Place." And don't think I didn't notice how Rose avoided Adrian's gaze, whenever he tried looking into her eyes. But also don't think I didn't notice how he avoided her eyes as well. I scanned him; he looked…guilty; so did Anathema.

Adrian and Rose were not the only ones screwed up in the relationship department. Eddie stared at me, at my face, at my feet ('cause when you're feeling low that's where you look…at your feet), at my stomach, and at my face again. Almost casually, though I felt as if I would fall flat on my face at any second, I looked elsewhere, at the passing customers, at the waterfalls, at the ceiling, expect his eyes.

I made the mistake of glancing at where Ema and Adrian had been standing because now Eddie was standing there. He looked right into my eyes when he said, "We'll go to Bubo's."

This the part where Mental Sydney goes…_RUNNN! _

But I was in the mind of Physical Sydney and she was strong, careless, and reckless…like Rose.

Tenderly, lovingly, hoping to provoke Eddie, I stroked my stomach. (And before people start mouthing on and on about my fakeness and act, I _did _love my child.) "Can we get going? I need to feed _my_"—extra, more than necessary, emphasis on the 'my'—"baby, the baby that is the cause of this minuscule baby bump."

Rose gave me a secretive glance filled with pride. To save me from the awkward moment I had created, she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards Bubo's, not caring if the other's followed or not.

Rose worried me as she rubbed her temples. "I want to go home," she whispered. "No not there. I don't want to see them together; I don't like it. Even though, she assured me nothing was going on, it still makes me wonder if she can win his heart and he leaves me like I left him. I want to go home," Rose repeated.

"Sorry, my dear." I hugged her one-armed. "We can't. It's impossible when you have a whole class of weirdos, except Jill, following you."

"Let's get this whole stupidity of a lunch over with."

To show Eddie, and whoever else was paying attention, that I did not give one care in the world of what they thought of me now that they had been informed about my pregnancy, I ate about twenty sandwiches. Not even kidding. Inhaled twenty sandwiches (mini, of course, about the size of a newborn's palm), a bowl of some new creation pasta, and had finished off my third glass of lemonade and was going for my next.

Before the whole meal, though, Eddie had tried sitting down next to me. Rose had shoved him off the chair before he could take a seat beside me. Without looking at him, I cracked a smile, taking a huge bite (however huge you could make it with the sandwich being so small in size) of my sandwich.

"Baby is satisfied and now he/she wants go home." I happily petted my stomach as it were some kind of exotic animal fur.

"So…" probably to tip me off, Lissa asked, "who is the author of that story?" Meaning, 'who is the father of your baby.'

_Well, what do you think, Blondie? Or do you even think? That I just go off and sleep with anything male? Or that I went on a little adventure and came back pregnant with Satan's child? _

Only keeping in mind insulting Eddie, I replied, "Well, some asshole, cheap excuse of a man, off the street and I decided to…you know what happens."

Standing, I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her with me. She followed me. IF she had wanted to stay, it would have been impossible to make her stand. "Thanks for the meal, I guess, but Rose and I are leaving."

Now, Adrian looked up at Rose. "Will you be at your apartment later tonight?"

Rose shook her head. "No. I am staying with Sydney tonight."

_Oh, yeah, Rose. You can welcome yourself into my room anytime you want. _(Mental cough.)

"Why?"

"I don't have any reason to be in that apartment any longer."

"But, I thought you said we could…you know?"

"You're engaged to Anathema, the least you can do is be faithful to her, like some certain, um, _boy_, wasn't faithful to his woman." Rose looked down her nose at Eddie. He almost looked as if he wanted to start twitching. Like her dad, Rose could be intimidating as hell.

Once we were outside the restaurant, Rose let out a breath, a huge one. "Thank you God…I didn't kill her tonight."

"You okay, boo?"

"We can just go to your place? I am very tired."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…not now. It's just I don't like seeing Adrian with Anathema."

"And I don't like seeing Eddie, period. I think I understand what you're going through."

"It's—it's—nothing." She turned her back on me and started walking off towards my room.

As I followed her, my thoughts were hazy as I was sleepy as well. I knew Adrian and Anathema together bothered her, but something else was clawing at her. Wonder what?

_Guess you'll find out soon, Sydney. _

* * *

**Not much of an amazing chapter, but I still want to hear the comments on the chapter and what should happen next!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**-RMI **


	19. He Can Be That Someone

**I had three horrible major tests the past week and I hated it. My parents would not let me use the laptop for anything! It was so depressing 'cause I couldn't write about Kenny/Kimmy (haha…they both hate those nicknames) and all the gang (characters from my story). And I couldn't write about S/R/A/E…and whoever else in this story. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and I was disappointed. But even though I was a little upset, I made this chapter extra longer. Hopefully I get more reviews for this. Enjoy!**

**I don't own VA…**

**Chapter 19: He Can Be That Someone - A month later **

I wretched myself away from Adrian, disconnecting myself from him in all forms. I turned my back on him. I hated the fact that he would lie here and then go home to another woman. Even though he swore nothing was happening in his other bed, I still hated he had to go.

"You can go now. Thanks for the. . .services." I smirked, even though he couldn't see my face.

"You make me feel like such a whore."

"Well, Ivashkov, you are one."

Fully clothed now, Adrian slipped back into the bed with me. "Can I come over again tonight? Or was the morning enough for you?"

How could I explain to him, without sound like a completely jealous bitch, that I wanted him morning, day, and night? I would never get enough of him; I just _hated _he went home to Anathema after we were done. "I don't think you can come home later tonight. Sorry."

He kissed right under my ear. "It's okay."

I slipped out of his embrace and walked to the bathroom. I could feel his eyes on me, probably waiting for another reaction from me. All I said was "Have a good day" and shut the bathroom door on him.

I didn't even bother with a shower. Not because I wanted to smell like him all day but because having his scent on me made believe as if Adrian were mine, just mine, and no other woman's. I found some clean under clothing, bra and panties, and threw on myself before slipping into a white cotton dress.

I walked to the mirror. I smoothed down my wild hair as much as I could without using a comb because I had lost the only one I owned. As I fixed my reflection in the mirror, switching the sex hair to just wavy hair, straightening out my dress so it didn't look crappy, fixing the frown on my face to a smile for Sydney's sake. She disliked it when I was sad 'cause then it made her sad as well. So for her sake, I tried to be happy.

Adrian was gone when I finally walked out of the bathroom…thankfully. Throwing all the pillows, blankets, and sheets back on the bed, I made my way downstairs where Sydney's room was.

"Your belly is starting to show."

Sydney almost fell off her bed as I surprised her when I passed her room and spoke. I am glad she didn't or else I would have had a heart attack with her being pregnant and all. She had been weirdly kneeling on her bed so she could see her reflection in the mirror when she woke up. Sydney tossed me a dirty look with her eyes as she softly rubbed her tummy. "It's okay, my child. It was just Monster Rose ."

"A kicking fit?"

"Exactly that…and now I need to pee. Thanks, Rose."

I walked into her room, a smile brightening my face, though inside my mood was dark. She never noticed anymore, okay…maybe she did, but thankfully didn't ask any questions. I helped her off the bed as if she were some old, retired lady in a retirement home. She gave me a dirty look.

"I appreciate the help and all, but I feel as if you are a granddaughter helping her elderly grandma."

"…my mind was wandering around the same field as the words you just said."

I assisted her all the way to the restroom and there she put up her boundaries or else I would helped her in there as well. I was in the process of plopping down on her bed, when she opened the door. _Damn, pregnant woman pee fast. _She had her shirt pulled up, folded right under her breasts, to show off her baby bump.

"Some woman will say they look fat—but I think this baby bump is the most amazing thing I've seen in all my time in this world." She turned sideways. "Don't you think? But I think holding my child will be a lot more amazing. I can't wait."

I groaned, though it was more teasing than it was annoyed. "Baby talk. You're just like my mother. You should hang out with her more."

"We have," Sydney claimed, smiling at me as I tenderly "petted" her belly. "We've already set up play dates for our children when they are born."

"Sounds like you've been planning hardcore style. Have you been setting up play dates for your kids with my kid?"

"When you are pregnant, and I can almost guarantee myself that you are not pregnant—it takes a pregnant woman to know one—Janine and I will add an extra kid in the play dates."

"You should have gotten pregnant a long time ago. You don't know how smart it makes you."

"Perhaps you should become pregnant…then maybe you will grow some brains."

"Thanks," I gently rubbed her belly one last time before she pulled her shirt over it, "but no thanks. I am planning to have a kid when I turn thirty-eight."

"Good luck keeping away the men." Sydney walked back to her bedroom and plopped herself on the bed. "Since you're being so nice today, what do you say about making me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

I was already walking to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Rose! You're so nice!"

I was setting the sandwich on the plate when I heard a soft, yet loud knocking on the door. I quickly positioned the sandwich on the plate and hurried towards the door. When I opened the door, I received the shock of my hour. Well, not really, seeing as how he was always around, 'bothering' (so Sydney claimed) in some way or the other.

"Hello, Rose," he said.

"Um, Dale, right?"

"Yeah, is Sydney home?"

I was about to lie to him about Sydney being home. It was a little bit too early, or well, Sydney and I had slept in and had not been given an opportunity to prepare for the day; we still wore our pajamas, okay, she did and the dress I was wearing looked like pajamas. Sydney's yell, however, halted my lying. "Rose! Who is it!"

To tip off Sydney, obviously Dale's question had been answered, I shouted, "It's your man!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Rose?" Sydney rounded the corner, body still in her cotton shirt and cotton shorts pajamas. "I don't have—oh hey, Dale." She blushed.

Dale laughed then motioned at something behind him. Behind him appeared the guy that had gone with Anathema to her engagement party as she promised herself to the past, current, and future love of mine (I refused to say his name). Colton…whatever his name was. Looking at him now, with no alcohol clouding my mind, he was pretty cute. And now the grin he was giving me made him even more cute, like _his (_cough cough Adrian cough cough) status.

"Hey, Rose."

"Umm…Colton, yeah?"

"You remembered my name!"

"Unusual; I typically forget the names of my lovers I take in while I am drunk."

"Well," Colton (gah—his name is too long for my mind to say every time…Colt shall be his nickname) started, "even if I was very much under drug or alcohol influence, I know I would remember a name to a pretty face. I remembered your name."

The bitch was hitting on me while I looked as if I had just come out of a barn. How was the possible? Maybe because my toned legs were showing? Or because he bought into chicks with explosive-looking hair?

"Good, good." I would have said something flirty back but my mind was blank. That was something the-other-man would say. (Did I really have to explain who 'the-other-man' was? Whose name did I refused to say?) Before anyone gets any ideas, nothing happened. I just simply stopped talking to him.

But I missed him. Vastly.

Still, I wasn't going to talk to him anytime soon…just casually have him in my bed once in a while with no words.

Our relationship was just gone…I guess you can say. But I loved the way where Sydney and Dale's relationship going. He accepted and most of all, loved the fact that Sydney was expecting. He'd always wanted a second child (he had a younger son from another relationship and swore up and down that he wouldn't ever get with another woman…Sydney had changed that).

"Ugh…don't look at me. I bet you a bum is dressed better than I am at this moment."

"You remind me of a cantaloupe," Dale told Sydney as a respond to her comment from earlier.

"Is the comparison because you think I am fat and round or. . . ?"

"Because a cantaloupe is rough looking, yet is so mouth-watering and delicious."

"Nah, I still think it's because you think I look plump and round. But whatever…I don't really care what you think." Sydney yawned. "All this talk is making me hungry." She patted her stomach. "And it is also making the peanut hungry as well. Rose never made me my breakfast."

"It's in the kitchen, all ready for you to devour."

"Thank you, Rose. When you are pregnant, I will make sure to return the favors you have done for me."

"It's okay, sweets. I'll make the man who impregnated me do it." I said the statement without humor and immediately Sydney was alarmed. She knew this was one of my 'Rose is Depressed' mornings.

Sydney turned to Colton who was standing near the doorway just looking at me. What a creep.

"Colt, sweetie, Rose was going to buy cappuccino at the local coffee shop, would you mind accompanying her?"

I _so_ was not going anywhere. But I knew Sydney was trying to be helpful. I turned to Colt with a beaming smile. "I think that's Sydney's hint of us to leave her and Dale alone for a while."

"What would we be able to do when there is a huge bump on the road?"

"Syd, my dear, I am damn well positive that your mind is not that _innocent _and it can think up some crazy things we can do together."

"Rose," Colt said seriously, hand already on the doorknob. "I think we better leave. They're about to rip each other's clothes off in a matter of seconds. The time starts now. Three, two. . ."

Laughing now, I allowed Colt to pull me through the door.

"That was close!"

"Yeah…I think Dale and Sydney are _perfec—_uh, good for each other." I vowed never to say _perfect _to describe another couple. Everyone had said Adrian (OMG…I had said his name!) and me were "perfect" for each other…and looked what happened. Now, he was marrying another woman and I was being the sinner by making him cheat on his woman.

"Yes they are. I can see their wedding in the near future. Seeing them makes me wonder where my happy ending is."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully, already spotting the coffee shop. As a princess, I had requested for a coffee shop to be built around the corner; my wishes had come true because the next week after my request; a coffee shop now stood near the corner of the street where I lived. "I wonder where mine is as well."

"It may take days, weeks, months, years…but I know it will come." His smile turned upwards as he held open the coffee shop door for me. "Or maybe…it already has come." He stared at me and there was no trying to deny I didn't know what he had meant. He liked me.

I gave him a half smile and went up to Eve to order my daily coffee. Since I knew Dale and Sydney would be busy, I didn't order anything for them, but Colt ordered a coffee I hadn't even known existed. When our drinks where handed to us, he causally took my hand and led me to a private table.

I usually never stayed in the coffee shop for long because this is where Anathema and Adrian loved to come and chit chat. But today I would make an exception since I had sexy company at the moment.

"Are you dating anyone?" Colt asked as soon as I sat down next to him.

"Well…it's hard to say. He's marrying another woman, but I still see him at times," I said, very ashamed. "Are you seeing anyone?"

I waited for his reply as he sipped his coffee. He stared at me again, his eyes displaying a double meaning I didn't even know existed until he voiced it aloud. "No I am not seeing anyone. But I want to."

And because I really meant the words I said next, I said, "I want to date someone too. I don't want to be romancing with anyone behind anyone's back. I want to date again without hiding it. I want to feel loved again. I don't want to doubt the man that I love because he goes to bed with another woman right after he and I make love. . ."

He shut me up. Not in rude fashion, but in an intimate fashion.

Somehow, I found myself pressed against Colt, body to body, lips to lips. He tasted so sweet and was so sweet, like the man I had to share with the other woman, if you knew what I meant. Colt…I needed someone like him. Colt…I wouldn't have to share him. I opened my mouth wider and immediately our tongues started dancing _that _dance.

He pulled away only to whisper, "I can be that someone, Rose."

This time, it was me who kissed him.

And that's exactly how Adrian found us.

**Soo…what do you think? **

**I know people have been asking for Ema/Adrian/Lissa/Christian/Jill but sorry…I just can't get into their heads at this moment. Hopefully in the next chapter I can write some Adrian and Jill and Sydney.**

**Now…please review! **

**People who have been asking me about my story…I only send out the Prologue and the fist four chapters. But if you want more, I think I'll probably post it on Fictionpress so be patient! **

**Thanks so much!**

**Review!**

**-M**


	20. Blowup

**Goodness…goodness. It feels so great to get back to writing! All last week, I've been nothing but busy. I finished all my exams, thankfully, just pray I passed them. It was my niece's first birthday Sunday and my sister kindly asked me if could make her table arrangements. It was horrible. My fingers are cut up and sore from wiring and taping (a floral technique). And here I am, with hurt fingers, typing up this chapter for you, in the middle of the night, well morning now, just for you. I better see the appreciation! Thanks for all the awesome reviews I received for other chapter! **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**I don't own VA…**

**Chapter 20: Blowup**

**Adrian**

"Why the hell did you go meet up with that whore when I said not to?" Anathema yelled from across the room as I casually, though a little stressed because I knew the bond between Rose and me was fading slowly, sat on the living room couch with a glass of vodka with a shot of tequila and another shot of whiskey. Disgusting, yes. But when you lived with the Devil herself, becoming an alcoholic was the easiest and most comfortable option available.

"Anathema…shut the hell up." I placed my drink near my foot and stood up, not bothering to look at her. "I am going to buy a chocolate muffin. Go color some Easter eggs or something cool like that. I'm out. I won't argue with you tonight."

"Adrian, you're such a dick!"

Childishly, and wondering how the hell my mother had dealt with Nathan for some much time when he was so much like Anathema was…annoying as fuck, I said, "Your mother and my father are both dicks."

"But don't you love me, Adrian, sweetheart?"

Without turning back to look at her, I said, "I am going to tell you the same answer my mother told me when I asked her if I could move out of the house when I was just six years old…no." I closed the door, trying extremely hard not to slam the poor thing. If the door could speak, would you wonder what it would say beside the abuse it has to go through each day?

I decided against digging a whole right near the entrance. I pictured, with an evil grin, Anathema falling into the whole as she chased after me. A beautiful image was painted in my head as watched the bitch fall into the hole, which I would most likely fill with cow feces, wherever I could find it around this high-class place.

_God, why did you send me to this family? I think I would have been better off living as a country boy, working the farm, fixing the trucks, and wearing those cowboy boots those rodeo stars wore._

I grinned again. Nope…the cowboy gene was better off not in me. For one, I was too lazy to work, much less run daddy's whole ranch. Two, I rather drive fast sport cars…lovelier death, you'd been speeding when you die. Three, my mother had said designer shoes were better on me, so I wore them all the time.

"Adrian! Get back in the house!"

This is the time where we all go…_time to run! _I quickened my pace, almost peeing my pants, in happiness, when I saw the coffee corner shop around the corner. I slowed down a little when I noticed an unusual car parked in the driveway of Rose's apartment. _Hmm, what the hell…Sydney's new lover or what? Oh shit—or Rose's new lover? Nah, Adrian. She loves you too much to be going off with another man. _

I opened the coffee shop door and almost pissed my pants _and _crapped in them. _Never say impossible ever again…Adrian. _

Rose was lip-locked with a guy I vaguely recognized but didn't know, or remember, from where. I disliked, very strongly, the way his hands rested on her hips. I disliked how Rose happily wrapped her arms around his neck. And I especially disliked how Rose's face showed how much she enjoyed kissing the gay-boy.

I had a whole speech ready to say to her, a monologue ready to be said by my mouth but all that came out was… "Uh…Rose?" _Pfft, and I had wanted to be Mr. Tough Boy._

She lasted kissing his lips a few more seconds before turning to look at me. "What do you want, Adrian?"

"He—you—what—where—for—how. . ." I didn't even know what I was saying, what I wanted to say so I just shut the hell up.

Rose grinned. "I would never would have figured it would be me who would make you speechless and incoherent. This is something that should be written in the history records." Her grin vanished. "Now, what do you want? Don't you have a fiancée…shouldn't you be with her at home, playing house?"

Again…quietness from my mouth.

"I want to play house…" came within my mouth. I sounded like a child. The guy with Rose laughed.

Rose smiled as gently as she could. "I wanted to play house, too, you know. But somehow, you _allowed _yourself to be married to Anathema."

I choked on air because by then my body wasn't producing any liquids. What exactly did she mean by that?

"Your confused face begs for my explanation. You could have said no, Adrian. You could have said no and yet you said yes, even though you claimed you loved me."

"But Abe—he said—" Desperately, I tried to explain why I had agreed to the ridiculous marriage in the first place. It had been Abe's idea to 'humor' Nathan until Abe could get the chance to straighten out Nasty like a piece of wire.

"You could have easily defied him. You know when it comes to my happiness…there are no boundaries he wouldn't cross. Adrian, you had the chance to say no and you didn't take it."

I choked again, but this time, after my throat was cleared, I was able to speak again. "So…what? Have you moved on now?" I was gentle and mild with her. I had wanted to go off on Rose and land a few punches on his face, but somehow I was being nice. And really, I didn't have any reason to go crazy on Rose…I had a few things here and there to feel guilty about.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know about right now. But I can tell you I will move on eventually."

"Will there still be a chance for us, Rose?" I asked, sadly. _Ivashkov, you have no right to ask her that. Not after, well, you know what happened that night several weeks ago. And what has been happening ever since with Anathema. _I was ashamed to admit I had slept with Anathema. Not once, but several times. It was just last night we'd had another 'rough night'. . . .

I was a cheater, a liar, and dick; I wasn't even a _man_ at all.

She didn't even look at me. "Right now, I can't say. I don't know."

I wanted to be selfish and demand of her not see any other man while I played along with Nathan's game. But all she had said was right. I could have said no, could have just gone along with Rose and just killed Nathan, but I had said yes…that I would put up with Nathan's plans.

Dejected, I turned back around and went back to the apartment I shared with my supposed future wife. She stood near the doorway, surprisingly not pissed off at me anymore. Looking into my eyes, Anathema stripped naked right before me. She motioned to her body and got the message.

I wasn't even man enough to deny her offer.

**Marissa **

"You're not allowed to enter unless you have written permission by the queen."

The guard at the door was hell-bent on me not entering. What the hell? Did he know I was a family member (Christian was my nephew) of the queen's fiancé? With an annoyed look, I waved the "written permission" right in his face. Had I been a different mood, I would have shoved it in his mouth. But I was feeling nice, for some odd reason.

"Here is the written permission. Now, can you please open the door? I am getting impatient, and unless you don't want to die tonight, I suggest you open the door."

I liked my crazy self. It made me powerful.

Like Dimitri.

I smiled at all the guards as I made my way through the familiar pathways and archways and whatever else I encountered as I reached my prisoners. My smile faltered at my last stop. Tasha Ozera sat in a shabby chiar behind steel bars. Tasha Ozera…my beloved sister and my crime accomplice was behind those bars.

My heart shattered every time I saw her.

She smiled sadly at me. "I know you'll get me out."

"That I will, sister. And we will kill them." _'Them'_—Rose (I would take care of her) and Dimitri (Tasha would take care of him). "Together."

"I am counting the days. Soon. I know it will be soon. I can feel it."

"You are not the only one. Misavya and Nathan…we are all waiting for the day where we get to kill our 'ones'. Anathema, Adrian, Dimitri, and Rose."

"It will be the greatest pleasure I've ever known." A murderous smile came upon my sister's face. By that smile, anyone could tell she belonged behind the bars. She was dangerous. It ran in the family, passed down from generation to generation.

I brought my sister back to life when I said, "I have updates for you."

She shot up from the chair and pressed herself against the bars. "Tell me…all of it."

"Anathema is such a weakling…tries to act tough, but I can guarantee you Rose can take her any day. We are not here to chit-chat about them, though. Anathema keeps me informed about Rose and Adrian. They are not speaking anymore. Now vulnerable, they will be easy to target. And Dimitri…he's suspicious, but I know how to_ distract_ him. Show up naked at any _man_'s door, see if they resist."

Tasha reached out and gripped my chin in her hands, eyes still murderous. I was scared. She was a killer, a ruthless one, and she could kill me at any given second, even if there were steel bars between us. I was pretty damn sure she could find a way around them.

"You bitch! You are not supposed to touch him! He's mine! If you do not keep me happy, I will have Rose kill you and then I will murder her!"

"If you murder me," I gasped out because her hands had moved from my chin to my neck, "there will be no one to take you out of this place."

"Are you stupid? Because you sure as hell are acting like a stupid little girl in this moment. I am not going to kill you." Thankfully, she released me. She wiped her hands on her pants as if there was blood on them. An old habit, I noticed. Since she murdered the queen, she always seemed to be wiping her hands on her sides. Probably a reminder of the fact that there had been blood on her hands as she murdered an innocent, elderly woman.

"You've got anything else for me?"

I pulled out a small plastic bag out of my jean pocket. Even though this was illegal everywhere (mostly everywhere) in the U.S., I had managed to get a hold of it and I also managed to sneak into jail for her, plus a lighter. Just for my sister. It was her medicine.

Tasha lit up a smoke as soon as was possible. She blew the smoke in my face.

"I hate being stuck inside here, missing all the action. Rose and Dimitri could have been dead by now. I can't help but wonder how peacefully I would be living, enjoying all his royalties."

"Royalties?" I had to question.

"Dimitri never told you he saved everything from when he was a Strigoi? He said, in case anything happened to him, he would leave everything for me, since he knew Rose would never take it. Why would she? She has a gold mine herself; Adrian the Rich Boy, her father, her best friend, and several other royals. What a bitch. I cannot wait till you show me her dead corpse."

"Okay, sister. But first I need to get you out of here first."

"Yes, you do." She blew the smoke in my face once more. "If you don't have me out of here within a week, I will send somebody to kill you. Now leave."

"Yes, sister."

Turning back around the way I came from, I thought of her escape. Finally, I would be able to have my sister at all times! And I couldn't help but think all the ways I could murder Rose.

A murderous smile, like the one my sister had had earlier, darkened my face.

**So…what do you think of Marissa and Tasha…and Adrian? Could you believe him? I wanted to slap him as I was writing him. Lol. **

**Anyway…review my lovelies!**

**You have my love **

**-M**

**Hmm, okay, so what would be a good title for a story? I have no idea what I should name the story I am writing. My WT (Working Title) is Unfortunately Love Happens, but idk about it. Any ideas? **


	21. The Letters

**Yeah, I am not even going to apologize for not updating. I absolutely hate writing the last chapters of my stories because I get this feeling of "I can't write" and really, I can't write. And I like the ideas coming to me, rather than forcing them out of my head 'cause then they seem boring to me, probably you to, but it's okay. There is about 7 chapters left to this story, so if you want anything to happen, tell me in the review or in a PM. Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the other chapters! Hope you like this update(: **

**I don't own VA…**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Letters **

**Anathema**

"Griselda, has anything new arrived for me?"

The honest-t0-God waitress smiled kindly at me with both her eyes and smile. As I saw her smile, I was disgraced by my mother's treatment with Griselda. My mother was as nice to Griselda…as the evil stepmother was nice to Cinderella.

"Sorry, Miss Ana; I am still on the lookout for that package you told me to watch. I recall you telling me it is your wedding dress, is that correct?"

"Wedding dress designs," I corrected with a rare, kind smile.

Griselda's smile remained. "I am so happy that you are finally getting married. I remember when you were younger, you used to play dress-up, and now you are actually walking down the aisle, with a great man, I must add. And, boy, let's not go to his looks!"

"I know, Elda, I know. He's a great man. I love him and pretty soon he's going to love me." My 'kind' smile shifted to slightly evil smile.

"Griselda! What did I tell you? You are here to work, not to mingle with the family? If you want to keep you job, then I suggest you get your cheap-self back to scrubbing the floors!"

"Yes, madam."

My mother stared down at Griselda.

"Goodbye, Miss Ana." She almost ran away as my mother continued to glare at her.

"I swear, one of these days, I am going to end up burying her in the backyard. Horrible." She looked over at me. "Why is it that Griselda and you always bring out the darkest feelings in me? I dislike you greatly both."

I stayed without saying a word. If I said something now, she wouldn't think twice about hurting me again as she always did when I interrupted her.

"Anathema, you and I need to talk in living room. Follow me, you little brat."

I did as she told me.

"Janice! Janice! Where are you? Janice—I will give you twenty seconds to get here or else I will fire you!" My mother, as she yelled, walked to the living room and once there, she settled herself on her "throne" as I liked to call it. "Janice!"

"I am right here, Mrs. What can I assist you with?"

"Bring me some whiskey and a pack of cigarettes. I had a long trip."

My mother waited until Janice brought her the cigarettes and the liquor before she started lecturing me.

"So, I heard you have this little _affair _with the Ivashkov boy."

"Correct."

She reached out and slapped me. "That is not what you were supposed to say, you stupid little bitch of a daughter."

"What else do you want me to say, mother?" I asked, looking up to Misavya, my 'mom.'

My "mother" was a monster. If there was anything I feared in life, it was my mother. She hated me. She hated the fact that I was _born _prettier than she was. She hated the fact that when we went out, all guys paid attention to me and not her. She hated me, everything about me.

"I don't know. That you are going to tear that _boy's _heart to pieces. I dislike you liking Adrian, Anathema. I told you not to get attached to him. Now, I am going to have to kill you too."

"Mom, I understand your hatred with me, but kill me? Are you sure about that?"

My mother reached over the table beside the couch. A cup of some exotic alcohol was sitting on the table. My mother grabbed the drink and tossed some of the liquid back. "Liquor…the substance that is relaxing. My daughter…very annoying. I've already told you this, Anathema, I dislike you. I want nothing more than to see you happily dead."

"I like Adrian," I repeated. "He's the nicest male I've ever known."

"You stupid little brat; he just wants you because of you what you have to offer between your thighs. He loves Rose and there won't be another woman for him. You are extra foolish for thinking such thoughts. I ought to send you to your death! Sadly, I have better use for you."

"Like what?"

"You are such a good darling girl, one I dislike, but still you are quite the average daughter." My mother smiled for a second, or two, before she went back to being evil bitch. "I want you to write a letter."

"A letter? For what?"

"Don't question my actions, girl! You will write a letter to Rose Hathaway, explaining in clear detail what the hell you have done with her lover, and what you plan and doing. I want to the letter to be good. I want to see the little rat fall. I want to see her dead."

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because I told you. I am in charge here. Do you want me to send you back to Lord Ivashkov? He'd show you what it is like to be with a real man."

I gulped. I hated Lord Ivashkov, Adrian's father. He had practically raped me in front of my mother just for to see my mother smile. He was cruel, horrible, a poor excuse of a man. I hated him, I hated him so much. I wanted to see him dead for all the cruel things he had done to me.

As I was caught up in my own horrific memories, my mother threw her glass of now-empty liquor at my leg. I flinched. "Get working, Anathema. And be prepared to pleasure Lord Ivashkov once more as he will drop by this afternoon."

"Never…never again will I let him touch me."

"Fine," Misavya said, smiling. "He'll just have to tie you again and have his way with you."

I shivered, hating my mother, Lord Ivashkov, and my life once more.

**Rose **

"So, are you and Colton a couple now?" Sydney asked, while I coated her toe nails with a light blue nail polish because her extended stomach didn't allow her to see her toes properly.

"No," I said. "I don't think I want to date men, right now. I still love Adrian, and if I am ever going to start dating again, I have to start by keeping it 'casual' with guys till I can finally handle a deeper relationship with men. Actually, fuck all men."

Around a bite of a sandwich made of peanut butter and jelly (her most craved food), Sydney said, "Good girl. Guys just break your heart and make you fat." Another bite of the sandwich. "Well, that's what he did to me. He poked me, I swelled, and he left me."

"But now he is following you around like a newborn puppy, begging you to take him back."

Sydney remained silent as I continued to paint her toe nails and she continued to munch on another peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

My thoughts had me barely-there in the plans of the Earth, when she decided to speak again. "Rose, do you think I should forgive him? What do you think? From what I see, he's changed."

"I don't know, Syd. I don't know. I have my own 'boyfriend issues' to deal with. But if I had an answer for you, you know I would give it to you."

"Yes, you would." Sydney took a drink out of the glass of lemonade she had sweet-talked me into making for her (I just added water and those powder packets). "So, I haven't asked this question in, like, ten years, but what's up with your boyfriend issues?"

As I coated the last toe nail on her left foot, I gazed up to her face. "Syd, don't even ask me about that, don't expect an answer, 'cause I don't have one myself."

"Sorry, girl. You should just send him to hell, like you said you were."

"I wish it were that easy, but when you share all these wonderful memories with someone, it is so hard to forget when the memories are there, constantly filling up the walls of your mind, making you remember the good times you had, and therefore making it hard for you to forget."

"Whoa…um, it might take me some time to decipher the answer you just gave me, filled with so many 'big girl' words."

I tossed my head back slightly and chuckled. "Fucking Sydney…I love you, girl."

Syd ruffled my hair as if I were a dog. "Love you, too, girl."

I finished painting her nails when she spoke again.

"Rose, you so have to help me pick out baby names."

I thought about it for a second. "I love the name Danesa."

"It's a pretty name, Rose, but I once used to know a girl that was dating my 'crush' with that name."

"That is sure a reason—"

"Go answer the door, Rose," Syd said, when somebody knocked on the door.

"Who could be bothering us right now? We got rid of the guys."

I stood up and went to the door.

Mia Rinaldi stood there.

"Mia!" It had been, what, about a year since I had last talked to Mia.

"Rose! Hey, girl." We hugged, chatted some, and caught up on news before she pulled out a white, elegant envelope from her pocket. "The grand invitation, for you."

"What the hell is this for?"

"Lissa decided to throw a royal event this month."

"Shit…and she didn't tell me." Non-surprising. Ever since Syd had told her off at the shopping court, Lissa and I had not spoken.

But oh shit.

At royal events, a king and his queen, a prince and his princess, were required to go with each other. And shit…Adrian and I had to go together.

"I am so refusing _that _invitation."

"What?" Mia asked, looking at me weirdly.

"Talking to myself, Mia." I grinned a little crazily.

"Oh, Rose." Mia laughed. "Well, I have to go; my boyfriend is waiting for me."

"Damnn…we have to catch on! We'll set up lunch sometime, you know, catch up one some old business."

"Bye, Rose." We hugged again and she left.

"To hell you go," I said, tossing the invitation to the garbage. "No way in hell am I going to any event with Adrian."

"Yay!"

Before I could go sit back down, there was another knock on the door.

"What the hell do you they want now?"

A little mad now, I opened the door. The kind looking woman that stood in the doorway made my anger vanish.

"For you, Miss Rose." Once she handed me the envelope, she was gone.

Impatient, I tore open the envelope.

It was a letter.

I unfolded it and began to read.

_Rose, _

_There is a little saying that is going around nowadays. The saying is: Give your toys to the less fortunate. Basically, that is what you did to me. You "gave" your "toy" to me. Translation: You let me have Adrian. Rose, you may not think that I am less fortunate than you are, but you do not understand the misfortunates I had, have to go through as my life progresses. My mother hates me; I am like a scapegoat to all her bad actions. And my father, he lost hope in me when he realized I loved my mother more than I did him and I would always pick her side before his in all situations. _

_I hate my life, Rose; again, I repeat, you do not understand how much I hate my life. It is a cliché when I say this, but Adrian is the best damn thing that has ever happened to me, that has come into my life. At first, when I knew about the "fake" proposal I was bored and wanted nothing more than to be with other men. Now, my mind has been changed; I cannot wait till the day I walk down the aisle to meet him at the altar. The reasons my feelings shifted was the night, the first time, we ever made love. Every time we are engrossed in our lovemaking, I cannot restrain the feelings I feel for him. I know he does not love me, that he still loves you, but I know one day I can win his heart like you have won his heart. _

_My mother hates you, wishes for you death, plans your death, but I just want to let you know, when that day comes, your death, I swear Adrian will be left in good hands. I promise I will "take care" of him as you did. I will give him that life, that family, he always tells me you promised him. I will give him a happy life, the life you will be unable to give him. _

_-Anathema_

I didn't know how the hell to react so I passed on the letter to Sydney for her "inspection."

It took Syd a couple of minutes to read the letter, as it had taken me, but her reaction, to me, was priceless. She stared, shocked, at the letter, while managing to wear a disgusted look on her face. Horrified, she glanced at me.

"The bitch knows how to write her annoying kvetches into words, that's all I'm telling you."

I had to crack a grin. That was my Sydney.

I was about to go sit back down next to Sydney again, another knock on the door, yet again, sounded.

With mixed emotions, because of the letter, because of everything happening in my life right now, I tossed the door open.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Princess," the messenger grinned, "I have special delivery for you."

"I am sorry." Since I was a "princess" I had to smile at him, kindly. "Whoever could it be from?"

"Sorry, he wouldn't reveal his identity."

The messenger handed me a large, white box with a envelope taped to the top. I tipped the messenger change from my pockets (just because I was a princess didn't mean I was rich) and laid the box on the coffee table. Curious, I opened the box. A black dress was placed inside the box. Even without touching the dress, I knew it would be a dress that hugged each and every one of my curves.

Even with more curiosity, I opened the letter. Who would be sending me gifts now? How exciting!

_Rose_

_Wear this tonight. I know you'll look gorgeous and beautiful. You always do. _

The letter wasn't signed.

But I knew his hand writing anywhere.

Adrian.

* * *

**OHH…do you think anything interesting should happen at the royal event?**

**I am proud to say that I reached 57, 000 words in my story. I am so proud of myself. *pats my back* It sounds so easy, but it is not easy writing a story where you have to create your own world, characters, and create your own everything. Thankfully, I have the support of two wonderful friends who have been reading my story and encouraging me. (Nicia and YourDemonicAssasin) Love you guys! **

**Actually, I love all my readers!**

**Thanks so much! **

**And review!**

**And who wants to name Sydney's baby? And pick out the gender?**

**Take care**

**-M**


	22. Walk Out of Life

**Ahh! Please don't hate me! Anyways, lots of thanks for all the reviewers! I love you guys! I don't have much to say, except thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Oh...I love the new Lady Antebellum song. Sooo cute! Go check it out on my profile page. It's the first link under the song category! You'll love it!**

**I don't own VA…**

**Chapter 22: Walk Out of Life**

**(Guess the POV)**

A cruel smile adorned my face as I grinned for the millionth time as I watched the show the poor, scrawny girl put on for me and the killer standing next to me. She walked—looked like running from where I was standing—through the dark alley that led to the stupid royal event that was tonight; she glanced behind her every now and then as if expecting a monster to appear.

_Little did she know two monsters were going to appear. _

I cackled.

"When should we kill her? I am getting impatient?"

"The best pleasure of killing, is being patient. Patience…to kill with patience, you can deliver a slow, painful death. Be patient, young one."

"We are almost the same age."

"You still have a decade on me."

From afar, I could see a crow watching me, my newest victim's every move, like I was watching her.

"So, darling, when are we going to start our killing spree? I cannot wait till I murder those who have ever annoyed me immensely. We need to eliminate all; we can rule the world together."

"Slow down; we first need to kill this one. As I said, patience."

"I am excited."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Why in the world would I mind? Killing is killing. It doesn't matter who you kill, but the pleasure you feel when you are delivering that death. I seek out the pleasure, not the people I will murder. I am not picky."

"As I am not either. But I do have my preferences. Young woman, mostly. I could have my little fun with them before I kill them, if you know what I mean."

"You are crazy! I love it! Do you think you could show me that 'little fun' you talk about?"

"Yes I would…only if you show me if that sexy mouth of yours as good on my lower male anatomy as it looks moving around with your words."

"Sexy, you don't know me, my capabilities."

My murder partner turned back to the alley.

"First, though…you will watch and participate when me and our 'murder girl' engage in sexual activities."

"You're evil."

"You love it."

"You know it."

He smiled down at me. "It's time to take the girl back to our hideaway. First we fuck her, then we kill her."

I returned his smile. "And I'll love every second of it."

**Rose**

"I am not going," I said for the millionth time.

"Yes you are going."

"I am not going."

"Yes you are going. You have to go. As princess of the _Damire_, you have to attend the royal event."

"I don't want to go!" I yelled at Sydney.

"You have about thirty minutes to get yourself ready for the event. It'll be fun…with Adrian."

"He is the last person I want to see right now."

"I hear Colton is going."

"Who cares about that bastard? I don't even love him. I turn to him for comfort, though."

"Get dressed and get ready to go. You are leaving in thirty minutes."

"What would I do there?"

"Have a little make up, if you know what I mean."

_Sounds fun!...NO, Rose! _

"I don't know if you heard me, I am not going."

"I don't know if _you _heard _me_, get dressed!" Pregnant Evil Sydney pushed me towards the nearest bedroom, grabbing the black dress as well. She waited till we were inside before she stripped me down to my underclothing and stuffed me in the dress. "Gosh, I feel like your mother. But this is what happens when you disobey my orders."

"Seesh, Mother Sydney. My own mother wouldn't force me to do this."

"Nope; she would force you _and _drag you there herself. Don't underestimate your mother. Even pregnant, she can still be badass."

"Yeah, I love my mother." I turned around and faced her. "Now that I am dressed, what comes next, Mom."

"Don't call me that. I am freaking out as it is to be a real mother."

I rubbed her stomach. "Girl, I know you will be a good mother!"

Without seeming to think that she was doing it, she started smoothing her hand over her belly. "I can't guarantee anything; I'll probably end up going crazy, but I can assure you that I will _try_. You better be there to straighten me out, if I go crazy."

I laughed. "You better straighten me out, if I go crazy."

My comment shifted the mood in the conversation.

Sydney stayed quiet as she assessed me. She ran her gaze over my form, as if checking me out, but I knew she was not doing that; she was looking within me, if you will. I almost started twitching under gaze but refrained from doing so 'cause that what have been totally weird. As expected, her probing stare intensified.

"You're hiding something from me," she stated in a neutral tone.

I put my hand on my hip. "Sydney, you are so smart!" Sarcasm. "What do you think it is? You better guess right because I am not telling you."

Sydney inhaled deeply. "The truth comes out, little by little, time by time, but it does come out."

_Well, this particular 'truth' will come out little by little, time by time_, I thought. _It's a wonder you haven't seen it yet. Aren't pregnant people supposed to be smart? _

I kept my mouth shut and pointed at my hair. "You need to do my hair. You need to 'pretty me up.'"

The sudden, probing conversation from before was gone and forgotten.

"Put all the pressure on the pregnant woman. I am already carrying tomorrow's population, don't you think I am doing enough?"

"Sydney!"

"Okay. Fine."

_What a bitch, but I love her. _

I didn't even know Sydney had the power to transform me from pretty to pretty cute. She styled my hair, left it down and curled it. She applied light makeup to my face, only my eyes and lips, saying my beauty took over for all the other cosmetics I lacked. Oh, and she forced me to wear heels so high…they were dangerous for my feet. After she was done, she escorted me to the door, and sent me on my way.

"Run along, my dear child." She pushed me out the door.

A car was already waiting there for me. When he saw me, the driver got out of the car and opened the door to let me inside. I was treated like a princess, which I was, so it shouldn't have been surprising. The royal event was taking place around the corner, I could have easily walked, but in heels, it was horrible.

I absolutely hated that when the us 'royals' arrived, we had to walk down this carpet. _It's a freaking royal even, party! Not the fucking award show! _Another guy, dressed all in black, opened the door for me, offering his hand to help me out of the car.

I swear I almost tripped over my own feet when I noticed a 'couple' walking right beside me down the carpet. The odd love-hate triangle was together in public. Anathema and Adrian walked down the carpet by my side. It was horrible. I partly ran into the banquet room, ignoring Anathema, Adrian, everyone.

_What Sydney forced you into…this is going to be an interesting night. _

**Adrian**

So…beautiful. But so…not mine.

She walked, without class, yet with so much class in that black dress I had sent her. My mother had picked it out and she had been right. Rose would look, her word—beautiful in that dress. I had said she would look sexy as hell. I was right. She was sexy; I wanted to take her back to the limo and allow her to jump my bones right then and there.

"Don't stare at her! Look at me! I look good too."

Anathema…compared to Rose…was a stick covered with a piece of yellow cloth.

Childishly, I said, "You wish."

As soon as we were out of public eye, I let go of her and ran to Rose. Making sure no one was looking, I gripped her hand and led her in the opposite direction, the direction that led to those rooms in the upper level of the banquet room. In seconds, we were climbing the stairs and entering one of the many rooms in the upper floor.

I pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

When I pulled away, her hair was disheveled and crazy and wild. I missed that hair. It was my sex hair…well, the one I could only cause her.

As she pulled away, she said, "I don't want a hidden romance, but I do want you."

"Me neither, Rose. I wished we could be living together right now, doing one another whenever we wanted, having fun…living together."

"Adrian, take me. Right now."

After we were finished in our little loving, I held Rose, wanting her as close as possible.

"I get married in two weeks."

Rose turned to me, laying her hand on my chest.

"You slept with Anathema?"

"I am sorry, Rose."

"You are getting married in two weeks," she repeated. "Can't you stop it?"

"He's insane, Rose. He said if I didn't marry Anathema, he would have me watch while he killed my mother."

"I need to talk to my father." My father would fix everything, I knew he would. But it would have to be when he came back from his business trip.

"No, Rose. He told me he would kill your mother if I got Abe's help."

"And I can't stop the wedding."

"Why?" she asked, incredulously, already moving from my arms. "Do you want to marry her?" Rose started slipping on her bra, underwear, and dress. "Don't tell me you changed your mind about me already."

"Never, Rose." I stood up from the bed as well, going to Rose, and wrapping my arms around her middle from behind.

"Then, why can't you stop the wedding?"

"Anathema is pregnant."

_SLIGHT SHIFT IN POV—Rose _

I kind of stopped breathing. Well, okay. I did stop breathing. I could not say anything, didn't really know what to say, didn't know how to react. I wanted to kill him for doing such thing to us. Anathema could be easily removed out of the way so that I could be with Adrian. But a baby…it was not the baby's fault; I couldn't remove a baby out of the picture.

_No, you can't remove a baby out of the picture. _

_What was I going to do now? _

"I still love you, Rose. You have my heart."

"You had my heart as well, Adrian."

_ANOTHER SHIFT IN POV—Adrian _

I could bet my life we felt the same way when I had told her about Anathema's pregnancy and now that she told me I 'had her heart.' Had, as in I didn't have her heart anymore. She didn't love me anymore.

She removed my hands from her, as if she were disgusted by me.

When she turned back around to face me, Rose's eyes were red, filled with so many tears.

I tried reaching out to her but she moved away from me.

"Don't touch me, please."

"Rose, babe."

She sniffled. "You are going to be a daddy, by both sides."

"Rose, baby, don't cry. I love you."

"Adrian, you don't…Goodbye."

She left before I had time to react.

Before I had time to kiss her.

Before I had time to tell her I loved her.

Before I had time to say goodbye.

And she never came back until a year later.

**Soo…what do you think of Adrian now? Hm… and could anyone guess who the two people are in the first part of this chapter? And what Rose is hiding? **

**The next chapter, as you know, is taking place a year later. More drama. More hurt. More love. **

**Thanks a lot!**

**Review, lovelies!**

**Take care**

**-M**


	23. Two Questions: Horrible Answer

**This chapter made me mad for some odd reason. I'm like…no, why the hell did he do that. I felt like someone else was writing this and I was just a "watcher" and a reader. Hmm, it's been an interesting week, I guess. Sunday we went to San Francisco. We woke late, and then my family suggested we do something crazy. So mid-afternoon we drove a three hour drive to San Francisco just for my mom. Love you mom. And then we arrived back at the 2 AM. It was horrible, not the trip, but the time because the next day I had to wake up at 5 AM to go to another trip…this time to the Monterrey Bay Aquarium and the college there. At least, I got to sleep on the pace. Oh, yeah, I took a cool picture with a penguin! AND OMG! I saw Dory and Gil. I'll post the picture of them soon so you can check them out. I also wrote a pledge…I'll post that too. It was fun trip. **

**As I was writing this chapter, I was multitasking writing this chapter and writing Chapter 30 of my "baby," and at times I had to catch myself because I was writing about Kimberlee in this story and about Sydney in my mother story. It wasn't until I reread it and saw the line "Sydney grinned at me, wearing the demonic smile she always put on for me. I loved it… 'Ken, you are so gay, I love it." I'm like Syn/Ken…wtf? So I had to change it back and therefore, changing the entire chapter. But hope you like:)**

**So sad to say that I almost done with my 'baby.' About 15 chapters left…so saddening for me. It was wonderful. Anyone want to read it, just send me an email! **

**Well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Two Questions: Horrible Answer  
**

**Adrian – A Year**

_Rose, why are you so far away? Why do I wake up every day and feel as if it is _that _day, that day where we walked out of my life, leaving me confused with your words? Even better question, why did you leave me? Why did you leave me with a broken heart absolutely no one could fix but you, a pain nothing could chase away, a pain that could only be numbed with drugs and alcohol. Anathema and I never married. She had my child, but I don't see it, Rose, I don't see me in him. I see…someone else, so familiar, yet so unknown. I have this…feeling…I feel as if he is not my son. It sounds horrible, but I feel nothing towards him, nothing. I am empty. I need you, Rose. I need you to come back—_

_Shit, Rose, when are you coming back. I fucking need you, woman! I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I hope you haven't either. _

_Why aren't you coming back? I NEED YOU!—_

I stopped writing the fuck-tarded letter. It got me nowhere, just brought the horrible memories, the thoughts, took me back to the day where Rose left me. The wound, even numbed with alcohol, I could still feel the wound as if I had been stabbed in the chest multiple times. Rose's departure…those were the knives that inflicted the wounds in me, each and every time I thought about her.

Pissed, I crumbled the paper in one hand and tossed it into the fire.

Fuck my life, fuck it all, fuck it!—it was empty without Rose anyway. If I survived a departure once, why couldn't I withstand the pain of this one? It was all the same. She walked into my life, made me fall in love, and then walked away once more. There was a slight difference from the last 'walk away' to this one. The former one had been by her choice.

Her leaving of now…was completely my fucking fault!

Those traitorous words tantalized me once again.

"_You are going to be a daddy, by both sides."_

She was pregnant, I knew it. Or at least she had been. It had been a year and by this time, she was probably already had been holding our creation for some time now. And Rose loved our child, unlike Anathema loved my…_her _kid, a kid I knew deep somewhere, wherever I had any emotions left, was not my son.

"Fuck!" I yelled when I realized the glass of whiskey I had been gripping in my hands I had shattered with my arms. I felt liquid staining my palm and knew even before I looked down that my hand was bleeding uncontrollably. I had to smile. This pain…this was the good kind of pain.

With my other hand, I managed to pull out a cigarette, light it, and smoke it.

_A pleasure…among many I can't get fix of anymore. _

"Adrian! What the hell are you doing? Our wedding is tomorrow and I don't want to see it bleeding in the middle of ceremony. Can you imagine what people would say when they see a cast on your hand? Disgusting! Go to the fucking clinic right now…or heal it by yourself."

_She is still freaked out over my "rare element." Well, I am still freaked out by her. _

I didn't say anything to her rant. I stood up and flipped her off. I hated this woman.

Since she had gotten pregnant, and she didn't want to look fat in her wedding pictures, Anathema had postponed the wedding till the "repulsive alien" came out of her stomach. I would have gone out and searched for Rose, but Nathan Fucking Ivashkov had almost killed my mother when I tried.

"I'm leaving," I claimed, pushing away from her.

"Adrian!"

"Shut the hell up, you fucking bitch."

"Fine. I don't give a shit where you go so as long as you come home tomorrow for our wedding. Now, we'll be tied up together forever."

I shrugged. "It's okay. My forever is going to be cut short, anyway, as I plan to send a bullet through my head soon, anyway."

"How could you say those things? You have a son!"

I opened the door, loving the cold chill of the air. "You don't mean shit to me," I yelled right in her face and left the stupid apartment.

Hoping to find an easy fuck, I sauntered towards the _really _royal part of the royal court. I could join a party and get high and get wasted. Instead I found myself almost running into a woman with a stroller that was made for two children.

"Shit, I am fucking sorr—Sydney?"

Here was someone I hadn't seen in months. I scanned Sydney. She looked tired, the kind of tired that made anyone appear half _dead_. She even seemed smaller, though she had just had a child, visible bones even through the fabric of her shirt. I looked down at the two infants inside the stroller, one baby girl looked older than the other.

"Adrian."

I couldn't come up with a reason as to why she wouldn't question my appearance. To put it mildly, I looked like hell…tenfold.

Sydney clutched the bag closer to her body as I glanced down at the stroller. One girl was obviously Sydney's (Lily from the bracelet on her small wrist) as she looked exactly like Sydney with the eyes of Eddie. I gazed at the other little girl, from eyes, to lips, to hands. The other…was startling familiar.

"Lily, your daughter, and who is this one?"

"Abbacy Jay—her dau—Janine's daughter."

Sydney stared at me with huge eyes. I distrusted them.

"Well, I have to go home and put these babies to sleep."

Without waiting for another word from me, Sydney awkwardly waved at me.

I walked off, confused again.

Sydney had said the baby's name was Abbacy Jay?

Then why the hell had the baby girl's bracelet said _Aleene Paxton_?

Sydney was off, really gone, when I tried to follow after her.

_I have to find out…if the little baby is my daughter, the one Rose conceived. I have to find out. Or else I know it will bother me forever. I have to, have to find out—_

"Adrian, sweetheart?"

I glanced behind me, finding myself staring into brown eyes. _No, not my fucking, Rose. _Close, though.

Guardian Janine Hathaway—now Mazur, stood there, peering at me, stern look on her face despite the 'sweetheart.'

"Janine?"

The first thing she did was slap me. Yes, definitely Rose's mother.

"I am disappointed in you, Adrian! I thought you were better. Look at yourself! You're disgusting. Right now, a homeless man would be so much more attractive than you are right now. You're _killing _yourself. I could smell the alcohol and"—another slap—"the drugs on you. What is wrong with you?"

For the first time in this depressing year of my life, I felt something, some emotion, actually…_emotions_.

"What is wrong with me, you ask? Your daughter left me, that is what is wrong! Can you imagine what it is like to lose someone you love more than anything else in the fucking world? That is what your daughter caused. She made me fall in love with her, twice, and left me, twice. I have no fucking reason to live now."

"You helpless romantic! You're a _man_, staring behaving as who you are. Or else you're just coming off as a weakling."

"Your daughter is gone…I see no other reason to be a 'man' as you say."

"Abe is disappointed in you. I am disappointed din you. Hell, Rose would be disappointed in you!"

I stopped with the 'dick' attitude. "Janine, I need to know, need to know where Rose is. Please tell me."

Janine's eyes shimmered; she was crying seconds later. "Adrian, I don't know where she is, where she could have gone. Abe doesn't know. Lissa doesn't know, and I thought she was supposed to be Rose's best friend. Christian doesn't know. Nobody knows. Sydney…I think she knows, but she claims she doesn't." Janine sniffed. "I had a baby only for my other baby to be taken away. I need her, too, you know, and I am still surviving; you can as well."

"I have no reason to try. My future wife hates me. I have a feeling my 'son' isn't actually my son at all. What do I have to look forward to?"

"Everything, Adrian. You are young. Even if she is my daughter, I can't be waiting for her return for forever. Neither can you. Look forward to your life, find another woman that makes you happy, and you make happy. Have kids…have a life." Janine squeezed my shoulder and before she turned to walk away said, "There are answers to all those questions you ask everywhere. And everything to look forward to, Adrian."

_I have to know, need to know the answer to my question. Janine said there were answers to all those questions I had. _

I needed to speak to the person that I knew had the answers I wanted. If she didn't want to tell me, then I wouldn't leave her alone until she told me. I would camp outside her house, if I had to. I didn't care. She would tell me those answers!

Now, feeling more emotions than I had in a while, I ran to the said person's home.

I didn't stop knocking until the door had probably suffered several…hurting blows. _Poor door. _

Sydney, again looking tired, answered the door, a crying baby in her hands.

Extremely tired, she stared at me for a moment before she asked, "What do you want now?"

Making sure no one had followed me, or if anyone was around, I pushed her aside and entered her house, the one Rose had left her when she had gone 'bye-bye.' The furniture had all been changed since I had last been here. I would have changed it as well if it held painful reminders of my best friend.

"I want answers Sydney."

Sydney sighed and took a sit on one of the couches, while she struggled with the baby in her hands. Motherhood changed…I felt stupid for saying this…changed woman in many ways. I remembered when she was crazy and didn't care about anything. I still remembered her "first" laugh, when she had laughed at a joke I had told her.

She crooned the baby in her hands, placing a pink pacifier in the baby's mouth. "Child of mine, you are driving me half-insane, but I love you." Sydney smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead tenderly. "I love you."

_If only Anathema was this motherly. Things would be so different. _

Sydney cleared her throat. "Two questions Adrian. And I will answer with the complete truth. I promise."

It was a good idea she gave me two questions. I just had two questions that I was dying to ask.

"First question?" Sydney asked.

"First…I want to know where Rose is at."

"Of course, you would. I said I would answer with the truth and that I will."

"Where is Rose?" I repeated.

Sydney wrapped her baby in a pink blanket before she turned her eyes back on me. Her eyes were sad. "She didn't want to be found."

There was a weird way she stated her answer.

But I was moving on the even 'bigger' question.

"Sydney…you told me earlier that the girl you had in the stroller was Janine's daughter." Sydney's eyes never shifted, never moved, so I couldn't tell if she had been lying or not.

"Yeah, what about that? You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't believe you." Not allowing her eyes to leave mine, I asked, "Was that my daughter? Rose…hinted she was pregnant before she walked away from me. Is she—Aleene Paxton—is she my daughter?"

Sydney shook her head, somehow appearing to be sadder. "She is not, Adrian."

"You're lying to me, Sydney. You promised the truth."

"I am not, Adrian. She didn't have your baby."

"I know you are not telling me the truth, Sydney."

"She didn't have your freaking baby, Adrian! She didn't have it because Rose killed herself three months after she left!"

_She didn't want to be found._

The little part of me that wanted to keep on living by Janine's words was now completely dead.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Who feels like crying? I do!**

**And did you notice how horrible Anathema is with her own son? And do you really think it is Adrian's son? **

**Share the thoughts! **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Can't wait to read more reviews**

**If you want to read my story, then just send me an email and chapters will be on their way! Hopefully, I'll get around to posting the story. And somebody asked me if I could put a preview of it here and here goes: (Towards the middle of the first chapter). **

I saw a neon popsicle sign up ahead. I didn't cry because I had just lost my best friend; I wasn't one of those girls. Instead, I always found different ways to vent. Number one was singing, but it would be kind of weird to just spill out some vocals right then and there in the middle of the street. People thought I was insane as it was (I so did not want them to have another reason to send me to the insane asylum).

Or two, eating popsicles.

Weird, yes, but it was my comfort.

As soon as I bought my "comfort", I walked a few steps into the nearby park that had a water fountain surrounded by greenery and flowers and whatever else you found in gardens. I sat down on the brick bench-like structure that surrounded the fountain. As the calming water sounds entered my ears, my mind began to feel more at ease.

Calm. . .

"Cassandra?" I swear I almost punched the person who decided to stop my calm in that moment.

Almost immediately, I recognized the voice. It was the stalker rockstar, the bassist of _Tantalize,_ Zach Ashton. The guy who kept calling me cell every living moment of my life, the guy who sent me flowers every day to my apartment, the guy who had earned the nickname of "obsessive rockstar".

I hadn't wanted to cry when Clarissa had said we were not friends anymore, but surprisingly, somehow I found myself wanting to cry as I saw Zach's face—well, whatever was showing of his face with the ridiculously large shades he wore over his eyes—because he could be so awfully irritating.

I glanced over at the rockstar, noticing how sexy he looked now that he changed his 'look' from when I had met him to now. He had gone from super skinny jeans, to just straight leg jeans and instead of those V-neck shirts, he wore t-shirts now. His hair had remained the same, long in front, cropped in back, black with the tips dyed blonde and red, with a nasal septum piercing, small gages in his ear, and left brow pierced. I admit, he looked better now, now that he had 'cleaned up.' Guys in skinny, skinny, skinny jeans when they could look so much better in looser jeans were not my type.

"What do you want? And why are you wearing those ridiculously large sunglasses?" I pointed at the sky. "The sun isn't even out. _And _the name is _KIM._"

"Aren't you thrilled to see me," he stated. "And the sunglasses—it helps throw off the paparazzi some."

"Whatever…what do you want? I thought me not answering your calls would make you assume I didn't want to be stalked anymore."

He shrugged. "Just taking a late-night walk. Kenneth and his wife are getting on my damn nerves. They're so _married_, always fighting and all. I am never going to get married."

"You just put down each and every female fan of yours." I sighed. "But I understand where you're coming from—just thinking about _dating _scares me, and let's not talk about _marriage_. Gross."

"You don't date? A woman so pretty shouldn't be alone, you know?" If his words didn't hold the double meaning, his eyes did . . .

**If you want more, then just say so! **

**Hmm, review for the next chapters! Just 4 more chapters till the ending! **

**Thanks so much!**


	24. Death: A Salvation

**Whoa…I feel like singing for some reason right now. Sorry, kind of random. Hmm, this chapter took me **_**forever **_**to write partly because I was writing chapters for my "baby." I love that story. Sadly, there is only about five chapters left to that story **

**Back to this world…not much action happening in this chapter but I know you will like the ending. I liked it. **

**I will just shut up…**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own VA…**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Death: A Salvation**

**Dimitri**

"Dimitri, I am tired of waiting! I want to kill him now."

"Tasha…you are just as impatient as your sister!"

"I am actually quiet, if you think about it. I've done you favors. Endured your 'pleasure.' Wasn't that great. The old man can actually go longer than you can."

Tasha laughed at me as she heard her sister's, Anathema's, words.

"In all seriousness…when are gonna go on the killing spree?"

"We've waited enough. Tomorrow, at your wedding, Anathema, we start the killing."

**Adrian**

I was going crazy, but we had already established that I already was insane.

"_You want to what?" Rose asked, setting her incredulous eyes on me, those brown eyes that I loved. When the hell did I ever think blue eyes were my eyes? _

"_I want to…do so many things to you, love. You do not understand the many things I want to do to you, with you. I love you, woman!" _

_She tossed her hair over her shoulder, giving me her "come get me" smile. "Well, then, why don't you come over here and give it to me?" _

_I did as she asked. _

Not true. Rose was gone. Rose was fucking gone!

Smoke in. Smoke out.

Ah, the life and pleasure the cigarette brought to me.

Too bad it only lasted for a moment.

I was being…calm, for once in my life, but my feelings, emotions were raging. I had no drink in my hand, with only the championship of a cigarette.

I could not breathe. I hadn't been able to breathe since Sydney told me Rose had killed herself. How could she have done that? How? Didn't she know I still loved her? And why had she killed our baby as well, a baby I hadn't known until just seconds before she had walked out of my life.

I glanced towards the door, knowing Anathema's maid would come and answer it because someone had knocked. I was not mistaken. Seconds later, Griselda was handing me a folded up note.

"What is this?"

"A note, Sir Ivashkov."

"I know that…who was the sender?"

"He left too fast for me to ask. I am sorry for that, but can I get you anything else?"

I wanted to ask for a whole bottle of liquor but chose not to drink. I wanted to be sober, sober for the freaking fiasco in a couple of minutes. Today was the official date of the wedding between the bitch, Anathema, and me. I wanted to suffer, though. I wanted to go to hell before I threw myself over the cliff where Anathema decided the wedding could be.

_Maybe you can throw her off first and then throw yourself off after. _

That would be perfect.

I unfolded the note I had just received, wondering who the hell had sent me such letter.

_Congratulations on your big day. I wish you the best of luck with your, I am sure she is pretty, bride. Have a happy life, with your wife, and your son and I hope there will be more kids to come. _

It was an anonymous letter. Knowing the stupid people around this court, I assumed it was a royal. They really needed to get lives, real lives, rather than spending their 'lives' wasting useless money on useless things. Annoyed, I tossed it on the nearby table, hoping somebody would take it out of my view.

Instead of burning it, like I would have done, I pulled out a cigarette.

"Sir, Ivashkov," Griselda said from the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Griselda? Yes?"

"Miss Anathema called to remind you that the wedding starts in three hours."

"Were those her exact words?"

"Well," Griselda shrugged. "I switched the words; her original message was horrible."

"Just like her." I threw Griselda a grin, standing up from the seat I had been sitting on. "Can you send her a message as well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell her that I might be somewhat late to the ceremony. Or I might not even come at all."

"But sir…it is your wedding. You should be happy."

"If it were another woman I was marrying, then I would be happy. But sadly, she is not the woman I want to marry."

"Well, see you later," Griselda said as I walked out the door.

"If I decide to come back," I muttered.

Outside the door, I leaned against the wall.

Once again, I found myself wondering about the _'If._'

_She removed my hands from her, as if she were disgusted by me. _

_When she turned back around to face me, Rose's eyes were red, filled with so many tears. _

_I tried reaching out to her but she moved away from me. _

"_Don't touch me, please." _

"_Rose, babe." _

_She sniffled. "You are going to be a daddy, by both sides." _

"_Rose, baby, don't cry. I love you." _

"_Adrian, you don't…Goodbye." _

_She left before I had time to react. _

If…I had followed Rose out, she would have been here now.

If…she had stayed, I would have been marrying Rose today not Anathema.

If…she had just told, maybe I would have been holding my lovely daughter Aleene—I knew it somewhere that she was _my _daughter—right now.

Too bad the IF is just an IF.

_If I am going to have to go this fiasco…then I need some caffeine…with several liquor shots. _

Dislocating from the wall, I set foot to the coffee shop where I knew the woman that had answers spent her free time in.

**Sydney POV **

"Are you well, Sydney?"

I laid back in my chair as I grabbed the cappuccino and took a drink of it. When I was done sipping from the cup, I grabbed the cup in both of my hands to keep them warm. I released a sad sigh from my lips and finally managed to look at Eddie.

"No I am not well, Eddie," I whispered. My best friend Rose had been missing for a year now, or she had made everyone believe that. She had told me she was leaving the court life, the court laws for a while. She never told me where she was going, though. If Dimitri, Marissa, and Nathan had disappeared as well, anyone would have immediately known it was the them who had taken Rose away, but unfortunately…they were still here.

"Why are you here?"

"To be here with you, Syd."

I was going to fight with him, but today was a depressing day. Today marked exactly a year since Rose had disappeared. "Thanks, Eddie."

I hated how I felt at this moment. Beyond sadness, there was regret. I was the only one Rose had informed of her leaving. I hated lying to Abe, to her mother, to our friends, Christian, Jill, and I hated most lying to Adrian. He was my brother, though not in blood, and I absolutely hated lying to him.

"She'll come back, you know. If she is in trouble, she'll won't stop fighting until she's free."

"I know that. I still worry about her, though." I shrugged. "It's this motherly hormone that is making me so worried about her, though Lily has been out of my uterus for quite a while now."

Eddie smiled. "It makes you all that more wonderful."

I took a drink of my hot drink once more instead of answering. I had to put the cup back down when Lily started fussing again. I reached over to her infant car seat, the one attached the stroller, and settled her into my arms. What happened to those old days where I could come at random times and hang out in the café with a coffee or cappuccino in my hand? What happened?

_Lily happened, dumbass. _

But I would not trade my daughter for all those 'chill' days and nights in the café.

Though, as mentioned, she drove me half insane.

_Okay, Sydney, if you can keep Lily calm, then Aleene will stay sleeping. _

"Lily, my child…what do you want now? I fed you, I changed you, I held you all day."

"She just wants to be coddled."

"How do you know?" I snapped at him. "You don't know how my daughter…functions."

"Oh, yeah, I should know that. I am the father of that baby and all."

"What makes you so sure you are? I am sweet just as I am evil. I could have told you that you were the father just because I wanted to tie you down with me."

"It is true that you are sweet just as you are evil. But I don't think you would lie to me." Eddie scooted his chair over closer to mine. I was tempted to run away.

_But I don't think you would lie to me…_my ass! I lied to him when he asked me if I knew where Rose was.

"_My _kid always wants to be held."

"_Our_ kid, you mean."

"I don't know about that."

"Who's her dad, then, Sydney?"

"This child has my DNA and mine only." I didn't even look at him as I answered.

"Sydney, I fucked up majorly."

"I know you did."

"I want be a part of her life. And yours."

All of a sudden, Eddie started crying. Not knowing what do, I glanced around the café. Thankfully, no one except the cashiers were around. Shouldn't it be me who should have been crying? Nah. _Ah, so men do have a cry now and then_.

"I still fucking love you, Sydney. There is no 'sorry' big enough to express how much I regret killing things between us."

"Eddie, don't." For some odd reason, I started crying as well. And so did Lily.

The crying café.

"Don't. I gave you my heart and you mopped the floor with it. I still love you, I don't know how the hell I still do. But I do."

"Can you give us another chance?" Eddie asked, staring at me as I was everything in the world he would ever need, and at the baby in my hands.

I, sadly, shook my head.

"Can we be friends?"

"Something like that. Maybe, maybe, just maybe, someday we can be more than friends. For now, you're just a regular ol' boy for me."

"I guess…that's okay, for now."

"Can—may I hold…Lily?"

"Finally you use your manners. Where were your manners when—never mind that." Shutting up, I carefully placed Lily in his hands. I had this sudden urge to cry. It was a good thing Lily was in another's arms because Aleene started fussing up a storm; I knew by the sounds she was making that she was hungry.

"She's beautiful, Sydney. She looks exactly like you. It is as if she really only has your DNA."

I wanted to say something to his comment but Aleene was really fussy. She really was hungry. It wasn't until I glanced at my watch that I really started freaking out. Shit. Janine was going to kill me; she was expecting Aleene. I was supposed to take Aleene back an hour ago. Oh, hell.

"Oh, shit. Janine…and Abe are going to murder me; Aleene was supposed to be home an hour ago, sleeping next to Abbacy, her aunt." Abbacy was Aleene's aunt. I always had a kick out of that.

"Holy shit—this is Rose's baby?" Eddie asked, shocked.

I sighed. "And Adrian's," I added. If this whole part of the truth was out, why not say it all completely?

"What?"

I never noticed Adrian standing behind Eddie and me.

* * *

**Ohh…what do you think Adrian will do now? I loved this Sydney/Eddie scene for some reason. So cute. **

**Share the thoughts! **

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I loved them all!**

**-Mel**

**P.S. I wrote a short story on Fictionpress. If you would like to read it, and comment it, the link is on my profile! **

**P.S.S. I have a formspring now so you can ask me anything! Hmm, it really amuses endlessly how nasty people can be and how they do it anonymously. If you don't like my stories, nobody is forcing you to read them. If you don't like me, then don't like me; I could care less. Anyway, now that that is out of the way. You can ask me anything, story wise, or…anything. Lol. **

**Thanks again, guys! **


	25. Guess Who Is Back

**Sorry for the slow updating. I **_**really **_**did want to update but so many things go in the way. For the past two weeks, I have been stressing over Final Exams. Thankfully, I passed all of my finals. And guess what, after two years of taking the course, I finally passed geometry! An awesome feeling, that was! Anyway, I am happy to say that school is finally out. I have been enjoying my first week of vacation so far. But, I kind of **_**miss**_** school. **

**June 2, 2011 1:09 am, I officially finished writing my "baby." And just in case you were wondering, I **_**cried**_**. It wasn't even funny the amount of tears I had in my eyes. It had be the happiest and saddest day of this year of my life. Pretty soon it will be out on Fictionpress so you can enjoy! **

**Back to **_**this**_** world. As of this update, there are three more chapters left. And I hope you enjoy this story. I have really loved, as all my other stories, enjoyed writing this story! Enjoy!**

**I don't own VA…**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Guess Who is Back **

**Sydney**

Adrian stared at me and it reminded of a fish on the shore gasping for oxygen.

"You lied, Sydney.

I grinned. "I am not a liar, Eddie told me so."

"That is my kid."

"_No_, it is mine." I pointed at the baby in my hands, correcting him as he had been motioning towards the baby in Eddie's arms. "This one is yours."

"No fucking way," I heard Adrian whisper. "I somehow…knew that Rose hadn't killed herself. And that this was our baby."

"Don't be so sure about Rose not killing herself. What if she had your baby and then committed suicide?"

"Because, Ms. Australia"—I slapped his arm—"you wouldn't be here, calmly speaking about Rose's death, which I know is a total make-up lie of yours."

"I am going home. I have better things to do," I declared. "_People _are starting to get annoying."

"Don't go, Sydney, my dear beautiful Syd," Adrian said, taking a seat beside me on the table. He nodded over at Eddie's way. "What up, Castile?"

"Adrian."

With my finger, I motioned downwards towards the now empty cappuccino. "If you are going sit down here, then might as well buy me another round of cappuccino."

I almost laughed when Adrian did follow my orders. Ah, the boy was such a fool. In other words, he was a good man. Eddie and I had to endure in the awkward silence as we waited for Adrian. But I could tell he was having a nice…moment with his daughter. Hell, I would too. How could people ever deny their kids? Having kids was the best…joy in this world!

"For the lady," Adrian said, sitting back down beside me. "So, Sydney, tell me this: why the hell did you lie about her being my daughter the first time I asked?"

"I—I…don't know. I like lying?" I offered.

Adrian shook his head, rolling his eyes. He glanced down at Aleene in my hands. "And now, Sydney, are you going to give me the privilege of allowing me to hold my daughter for the first time?"

"Lead the parade, Adrian," I muttered.

He stared at me blankly.

I sighed. He was a good man, but he could be a _slow _man. "Go ahead, Adrian."

Tenderly, I put Aleene in his hands. She was fussing and she started crying even louder when Adrian finally had her in his arm. He did it awkwardly, but he managed.

"She doesn't like me," Adrian said, laughing softly, adoringly staring down at his daughter.

Being the Sydney I was, I whispered, "Nobody likes you." Aleene cried even louder for a few seconds before she quieted down. Even though she was barely three months, she stared at Adrian as if she knew who he was, know why he was holding her.

"Wow, Adrian. This is touching. So adorable. Crap. Crap. Crap. I don't want to cry. Don't want to cry. Sydney you will not cry." My chanting did not help. Seconds later, I was crying once more. If there was an image that could describe 'Beautiful Father/Daughter Bonding Moment', I would give my life's saving—which was not much—that this picture could be used.

I glanced at my left. Eddie and our daughter—excuse me…_my _daughter, the image they created could be used as well.

_Is it legal to cry so much in this café? _

_For me…it is._

"She is beautiful."

"I know she is, Adrian. I know. And she has to get home or else Janine and Abe will freak out if I don't have her out of the streets before a certain hour."

"Do Abe and Janine know they have a granddaughter?"

"Um, apparently someone asked Abe and Janine if they wanted to adopt another addition to their family. I had a suspicion and it was confirmed when I received an 'anonymous' letter that said: _Take care of my kid._" I stood up, stealing Aleene, nicely, back in my hands and setting her inside the double passenger stroller. "Sorry. You can come see her anytime at that house."

I sadly had to 'steal' Lily back from Eddie's hand and set her in front of Aleene's spot.

"I'll see you later, Sydney?"

"I…guess you can," I replied to Eddie. I turned to Adrian. "Good luck on the wedding."

He made a face. "Do you know where she is?"

"That I don't know. And by the looks of it, I don't think she will be coming home. Might as well get married to Hell, endure the mess." With my words of advice, and Adrian's grimace, I exited the café and walked the short distance home. As soon as I entered Rose's ex-apartment, I drew in all the curtains, put the girls to sleep in the conjoined nursery, made sure the windows and doors were locked, and—I am not even going to try and deny it—I took a _long _nap.

When I woke up again, unfortunately only an hour later, it was to a feeling of…dread, like something bad was about to happening, or it was happening. _This is not good. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. We're at the royal court, Sydney, the safest place in the Moroi/dhampir/ and now Alchemist world. I don't think anything can happen. _But why was this feeling of alarm telling me otherwise?

I quietly slipped out of the bed I was napping on, making sure I made no noise, despite there being some…_strange _noises coming from somewhere else in the house. I felt as if this feeling, like somebody was about to attack me at any second, like somebody was in the house. I tiptoed downstairs, being as quiet as quiet, actually as _silent _as silent could be.

_Oh God! Sydney! The nursery! The noises are coming from the nursery! Aleene and Lily need to be safe!_

Crap, I should not have taken a nap!

Nor should I have drawn all the curtains in the house! It wouldn't have been so dark and I would have been able to see something!

With fear, not for me, but that something happened to my daughter and Aleene, I ran to the nursery, still trying to keep stealth on my side of the line. As I rounded the corner, I pressed my back against the wall of where the doorway to the nursery was. I quickly turned and entered the room…only to see a shadow leaning over the crib of Aleene.

I reached over to the changing table. There, it had been part of the alchemist training, was a gun. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at the shadow.

My heartbeat went a mile a minute.

"What are you doing here? Don't move or I will shoot you!"

The person calmly reached over and put Aleene into its arms, cradling the baby.

"Put her down or I will kill you!"

The person did not listen. It was going to get nasty now.

"Put the baby—"

"Psht—relax. Don't get all murder-y on me. Just checking up on my daughter. I have missed her."

I leaned over and turned on the nursery light. Damn…I should have done that before entering the room!

"Rose?"

"Sydnica!"

I set the gun back on the changing table. I ran to Rose so happy to see her.

"Rose!"

Rose shifted Aleene to one arm and bear-hug embraced me with the other.

"Rose, I missed your crazy persona."

"I missed you more, my cynical friend."

I released Rose when my child started crying. Rose and I took seats, with our daughters, on the comfortable leather chairs inside the nursery.

"We are mothers. Some crazy crap."

"Yeah."

"You know what is even crazier?" Rose asked me, softly brushing her daughter's hair.

"What?"

"I am going to go to the wedding later tonight. Going to show off my crown for the last time. And I am going to do it like a real princess, with the dress and crown and all."

"Rose, you are crazy."

Rose grinned. "I know. And I will love to see that shock and well, shock on the faces of the two newlyweds when they see me standing there.

"He has been asking like crazy about you. I _think _the only shocked one will be Anathema. Adrian, however, will run to your arms and carry you away off into the sunset. He still loves you lots, you know? He is madly in love with you."

Rose kept on smoothing her hand over her daughter's hair, not saying anything or giving any expression. After a second, she glanced at me. "She is absolutely beautiful. I still remember the day I gave birth to her and I was allowed to hold her for the first time. The nurses brought her to me, set on her on my chest, just seconds after she was born; she did not cry; she just stared at me with those plain, though gorgeous on her, brown eyes of hers. She looked and looked…as if she knew who I was. I was in shock at first, then…I just bawled, Sydney. And when the first of my tears started, she started crying."

"Touching story."

Rose nodded. "Do you think I don't know he loves me? I was _terrified _of falling asleep because then he would be there in my dreams, telling me all these lies of him loving me and whatnot. But the sad part…the sad part is that I don't love him anymore. I meant what I said when I walked out on him. He slept with Anathema when he clearly said he only cared and loved _me_. That hurt. So I said to him, 'You had my heart.' And that was true. I don't love him anymore."

"Rose, something must be wrong with you. I know you still love him. Despite Eddie being an ass and whatnot, and him sleeping with other woman and leaving me when he found out I was pregnant…I still love him."

"Well, I don't. And we all need to move on sometime. I certainly have."

"To what have you moved on?"

"To nothing, Sydney. I don't need a man to make my life complete. Now, I only have a relationship with my daughter. I am in love with her as a mother would be to her child…and that is all I will ever need."

"Rose. . ." I shook my head, not having a small idea how to finish.

"So, Sydney, I am going to the wedding…and you are accompanying me."

"Again I say, there must be something wrong with you, Rose. No way in hell am I stepping into that wedding—no, _Hellish Bonding_."

"Sydney, no words, no questions…you are coming with me."

Even though I complained every single second as Rose 'prettied' me up, she still dragged me along with her. First, though, she made, _forced _me to do her hair and makeup. And also, she made me help her stuff herself into her dress. After the dress-stuffing process, Rose took me to the place that had been locked when she was gone, the place where her princess crown was stored. I placed it on her head, made sure the baby-sitter was well aware of my requirements to care for our girls, and I followed Rose out the door.

Since the wedding would be taking place near some cliff—only Anathema would think of something like that—Rose and I had to take a car up to where the ceremony was taking place.

We started a conversation in the car.

"So, how do I look with this crown? This about the fourth time I've worn this."

"You look like a real princess. You belong with that crown."

"Too bad this is my last time wearing this. Because some bitch for the new monarchy requirements—'some bitch' being Lissa—saying something about when someone marries, the crowd immediately goes to the spouse, unless of course we marry each other."

"Rose…then we have to stop the wedding."

"Now I say, _something must be wrong with you_. The crown isn't even that awesome."

"Not because of the crown. Because of Adrian. Have some sympathy—pity for him. He doesn't have to go through hell just because of his stupid father."

"Oh, look, we are here. Just in time." The chauffer opened the door, helping Rose out and then me. Rose thanked him and I followed after her again. "And no. We will not stop the wedding. Do you think he felt pity for me when he slept with another woman? No. We are here as guests, I as a princess, and I have to act like one. Princesses don't stop weddings."

"Princesses might not…but alchemist do," I said.

Rose turned on me. "If you stop the wedding, then I will have to…I will never speak with you again. If he does not marry that whore, then people will die!" Rose's eyes started leaking tears. "I don't want him to marry her—I know it will kill me to see him marrying another woman—but I do not want anybody to die either."

I smiled. "Ah, so you still love him."

"I never said that."

Rose and I took a seat. Right in the front row. Right in back of where Adrian was standing. Adrian and Rose stared straight ahead, not keeping the world in mind, lost in their own worlds. The music started playing of when the bride was about to walk down the aisle. Lissa was Anathema's maid of honor so she walked down the aisle first. _Obviously she would. The two bitches need to die._

Adrian still stared straight ahead, not turning when he was supposed to look at Anathema.

"I need to stop the wedding, Rose. I need to. Not for you, but for him."

"Don't do it, Sydney."

Anathema passed the last/first aisle and stood next to Adrian. He didn't even look at her or touch her.

"_We are gathered here. . ." _

"I need to stop this."

"Sydney…no. He deserves Hell for what he did to me."

"No one deserves hell, Rose. No one. And you still love him."

"Sydney…what don't you understand?" Rose stared straight ahead. "I don't love him anymore."

"Rose. . ."

"I don't need him anymore," Rose chanted as if it would somehow would placate her wild emotions. She tried to be a tough girl. But I could see the longing in her eyes.

"I don't need you anymore. . ."

That's exactly when Adrian turned around and noticed Rose standing there, a few inches away from him.

And I could see the longing in _his _eyes.

* * *

**Aww, what shall happen next?**

**Man, I really have to thank you guys for such an awesome response to this story! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Take much care! **

**And again, share the thoughts!**

**-M**


	26. Two birds: One Bullet

**Damn…I liked writing this chapter, especially the ending. Anyway, I made some of your wishes come true. And this was going to the third to last chapter, but I decided to make this story go up to 30 chapters. Hmm, anyway, sorry for the wait. I know, I know. I am horrible person for making you wait. I don't know. But this story, it takes me about eight days to reach the 2,000 word mark. For whatever reason, (my "baby"—I have prolonged writing the ending as much as possible, though it is done—because I don't ever want it to end!) in the story I am writing, I can write about 6,000 words per day. I hope the wait was worth it. **

**So, what I told an awesome friend of mine. I will not be writing any **_**long **_**Adrian/Rose stories anymore. I will, however, try and add more to One In A Hundred. Finish Heartless Sin. Post my Hunger Games story. And I will be accepting one-shot requests on any couple you want, for whatever series I have read:) But only after I finish the story. And also, if you guys, so that you can make me happy, once I post my "baby" on Fictionpress, will you guys go check out and tell me what you think? I would love you forever! **

**Anyway, back to this story! Enjoy!:)**

**I don't own VA…**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Two Birds: One Bullet **

**Rose**

My eyes stayed locked with his…but it was not seconds before I was looking down once more. There was no way I could end lives today just because I _looked _at him or talked to him just because…I felt like it. The rules were completely understood by me, had been explained thoroughly what would happen if I did not comply with what they wanted. I had received the invitation to this 'event' if and only _if _ I followed _her _rules.

—Absolutely no glancing at the groom

—And no trying to stop the wedding or else. . .

I knew the consequences. Adrian had told them to me not long before I left him. Either he married Hell, or all of us died. The 'all of us' consisted of—me, him, my mother, his mother, Sydney, and those other people we deeply cared for.

I was surprised…surprised at my feelings.

It was just yesterday that they were denying I felt anything towards Adrian anymore.

Now, they told me…the exact opposite of what I had said. I needed him still.

I debated on walking down the aisle, but the opposite way Anathema had walked in just so I would not witness the hellish bonding—or having my heart break because of it.

One, furious, _mean _look from Nathan Ivashkov stopped me, paralyzed me from going anywhere. I had never once been scared of this man because I knew I could take the man any day and he would stop bothering me, but crap…now all I wanted to seriously hide behind something large so I could not ever see those crazy, nasty eyes of his. They disgusted me, made me want to vomit.

"Rose…we have to stop—" Sydney stopped talking when she noticed Nathan staring down at me as if he were concentrating _bad_ on…killing me or something. "Why the fuck is that old man staring at you?"

"A warning, Sydney," I whispered. "He does not want me to interfere in his plans. He has always disliked his own, always, I know somehow, that he has wanted Adrian out of his life."

"Anathema, do you take this man to be your husband for the rest of your life?"

Anathema faked a smile. "Yes, yes I do."

"Adrian, do you take this woman to be your wife for the rest of your life?"

Adrian glanced my way for a second, staring, before he turned back to Anathema. He nodded with his head. My heart sank. The blood shot down my body, going to my heels. My heart now beat about half a beat per second. I felt like fainting.

Adrian cleared his throat, still shaking his head. "Anathema…I can't marry you. I don't love you; I never have. And I have been having my doubts about that kid you had."

"What?" Anathema screamed! "How could you not marry me? I had your child…and now you are leaving me? What? What did I ever do to you?" Anathema gathered her dress, already bawling. She pointed a finger at me. "It's because of you and that admonition that my life has been ruined!"

I held up my hands, still in spot because of Nathan. "No, I didn't do anything—"

"Yes, yes you did! You ruined my wedding, my life. Your greedy side will never allow me to be happy!" Tears streaming down her face, makeup ruined, she scanned the crowd, crazily searching for something. "Somebody…take this abomination away! Kill her. Kill her! Kill her!"

Someone behind me gasped. I could recognize the soft, delicate noise. It was Daniella. She leaned over the seats. "Rose, run. Run. They want to kill you. Run!"

I followed Daniella's advice. I was about to run. I was about to. . .

Somebody's hand covered my mouth, pressing me against their back.

What the hell had happened to the fighting Rose? Had it been a few years back, the stranger would have been dead on the floor.

"Don't move, Rose. I'll take care of you." The heat radiating off his body made me aware of who he was. Christian. "Nathan is…dying to kill you."

"I know that. My God…what is wrong with Anathema?"

"Don't move!" came the loud, high-pitched, nasty voice from the behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Anathema with a gun in her hand, Tasha and Dimitri behind her, wearing disgusting smiles on their faces. I wanted to slap both of them. Somehow use Christian's fire element and burn them the hell away until they were just ashes and then I would I throw the ashes inside a fire pit—_Rose, you are getting out of hand. _

"Christian! Christian, what are you doing with her? You are on _our _side!" Lissa yelled over at Christian, screeching for his attention. _My ears. _Man, _saying _the words would have gotten his attention rather than _yelling_. "Why are you with her? And with…Sydney? I remember you told me you didn't like Sydney."

"_Because_," Christian leaned down some to whisper in my ear, "my next words don't mean shit, Rose; I just want to piss her off now that is she just as vain as Anathema."

"Because what, Christian?"

"_Because _you are not as pretty as Rose. And Sydney—she is one beautiful goddess."

Sydney started coughing, sounding as if she would throw out her left lung or something.

I almost burst out laughing, but…the _goddess _had to pinch me in that moment.

_No time to be laughing, Rose? People might get killed right now? MY FUCKING—does that bitch have her gun pointed at Adrian's head? _

"No! No! Not him." I tried to break from Christian's hand. Crap, when had _Christian _had become stronger than me? I could still remember those awesome days when I would run a lap and he would be breathless behind me, still remember the day when I handed his ass to him.

Sydney beside me whispered, "Rose, I thought you said you did not care about him?"

"Everyone lies. You lie. _I _lie." I struggled against Christian once more. "Sydney, I know I have been saying all this crap about how do not need men, you know that talk?" She nodded. "Well, I have been lying through my teeth. I need _my _man! Shit, I need my Adrian! He is my baby's father! I have never forgotten him. Not even for a second."

"No!" Anathema yelled, setting her gross eyes on me, now pointing the gun at me. "No. Why did you have his kid? Why? You really ruined it now. I am going to have to kill you."

"Christian! Let me go…please?" I begged, thrashing against him one more. "I have to go help him."

"Rose," Christian began whispering in my ear again. "Lissa told me…Anathema won't hurt him because she actually loves him. However, if I let you go, I don't think you'll walk away from here _alive_. Now, please, stay here."

"Why are you here?" I fiercely whispered back. "Why are you not with your Lissa?"

"She changed, Rose. A major change. She is not sweet Lissa anymore. It is as if all that darkness that you hosted during the bond…has returned, came back and bit her in the ass. And she told me…she would never want to be with a cheap, low-class man like myself."

Sydney cleared her throat, leaning over to join our conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but I say—she needs to get killed! Christian, you are quite a gorgeous man. I mean, I never really have spoken to you, Adrian has been more my friend, but man, yours looks can be put in league with Adrian, that is saying something." Sydney shrugged. "Continue talking about the blonde bitch I do NOT like."

"Such wonderful commentaries, Sydney. Now, Christian, let me go."

"Anathema, darling, please let that _annoyance _go. He is not your business, rather mine. I want to finish him off, kill him myself."

_What a loving father, _my mind sarcastically thought.

Anathema started crying once more, but thankfully let Adrian go. I wanted to run to him, to hug him, but Christian was holding me back. And…Sydney would shoot me if I decided to move. _Hmm, these two would make a good team. Both assholes, sarcastic, and badass. _

_Hmm. . ._

"Sydney, Christian?"

"What?" Sydney snapped at me, still standing next to Christian, a little behind him as he had a ring of fire surrounding us.

"You two would look _great _together. I can see future, gorgeous kids of yours running around your house."

Christian and Sydney shared a look. Even though my back was sort of against them, I somehow managed to catch it. Sydney blushed. And…so did Christian. Wow. They really would make a good couple.

"No, Nathan! I want him for me, me only. He belongs to me. She just ruins everything. I have to kill him, next our child, then me so we could all be together."

"Anathema, baby darling, we all know that you are going to hell," Nathan said, tenderly looking at the 'dear' Anathema. "Drop the gun, sweetheart. Hand it to me, my love. I can shoot him. And we'll get out of here…with the kid."

I almost barfed when my mind discovered what was happening here.

_He is old enough to be her father. _

Nathan and Anathema were lovers.

And possibly, the child that Anathema had had was not…Adrian's, but his father's.

It was the happiness that helped me break free from Christian's arms. Damn, why hadn't I seen that before? Adrian, although he had hurt me, never really had had another kid with a different woman! _We _could get out of here and live happily in another place. I ran off, now to Adrian.

I heard Daniella gasp once more.

"Rose!" Christian and Sydney both yelled.

"Ana, sweetheart—what the hell do you think you are doing?" Nathan shouted at me when he noticed where I was running. "Leave him alone. He is mine to take care off. Get away, you cheap bloodwhore. Nobody wants you here."

I barely noticed anyone standing around, noticing only how Adrian's eyes flashed with want as he gazed at me.

"Rose," he whispered.

"Adrian. . ."

"Nathan! Stop her! Stop her. She wants to hurt me."

"My God, Anathema, shut the hell up. You are such an annoying _person. _I don't know how the hell my sister dealt with you for so long."

I was steps away from reaching Adrian. Steps away from being in his arms. From kissing his lips. From…_feeling _him close to me.

I reached out my hand towards Adrian, knowing at least my fingers would touch him before the rest of my body ever could. _All I want is to touch him, to feel him once more, breathing beneath me. All I want is him, him and me together. _

Everything happening around me—I was not aware of it.

"Rose!" I heard someone scream.

I heard something like thunder sound.

This was it. I was shot. I was going to bleed to death.

I was never going to be able to fully be with Adrian ever again.

But I had been shot before.

And I was not feeling the same pain I had been feeling the last time.

"Noooooooooo!" someone screeched, pain very obvious in her voice. "No. Look what you did—oh my God!"

I came 'back to life' from my 'pause'. I glanced down at the ground. To my left. To my right. And back to the ground, very shocked. Everyone I loved was fine. Everyone. Sydney was still back, now wrapped up in Christian's arms, still surrounded by the fire. Daniella was behind Christian, protected by his fire. Adrian was still in front of me, breathing and _alive. _

On the ground, laid Dimitri on a pile of blood.

Tasha had been the one to scream.

Dimitri had just taken a bullet for me—_what the hell_?

Tasha pointed her gun straight at Anathema. "Look what you did! This was not in the plan! He was not supposed to get hurt."

Haughtily, Anathema said, "Why did he jump in front the bullet that was meant for her?"

"Tasha, we can work this out. Calm down," Nathan pleaded, stepping closer to Anathema, hands raised in the air to call a…truce?

Tasha walked closer to where Anathema was standing, the gun still pointed at her. "You deserve to die."

Anathema moved backwards, closer and closer to the cliff as Tasha moved forward, nearer to her.

"Tasha…we can work this out."

Tasha did not say anything, but continued to move closer to Anathema.

"We can't work this out, Nathan. She needs to die. She killed one of mine. I need to kill…_her_."

I remained in the same spot as I was, scared to move, scared to get shot. I don't think the same 'courtesy' would dedicated to me next time anyone wanted to shoot me. I mean, Adrian would do it. But he was Moroi, not as fast as a dhampir.

"Tasha. . ."

Tasha now smiled, gun still in the same direction, and whispered, "That is where I want you."

Nathan was about to take a step directly in front of Anathema, actually he was in front of Anathema, when Tasha fired the gun. The bullet landed straight in the heart of Nathan Ivashkov. The force of the bullet sent him backwards, into Anathema. And the force of Nathan being pushed backwards, the impact—sent Anathema over the cliff, falling into massive rocks and boulders.

"Two birds with one stone," Tasha whispered a large smile on her face. It faded, the smile, when she glanced back at the ground. "Dimitri, are you okay?"

"Fine," Dimitri said, through gritted teeth. "The bullet barely grazed my arm."

"But you are bleeding to death."

Adrian spoke up for the first time. "I'll heal you."

Dimitri gave a short laugh. "You don't even like me. Why the hell would you do such a thing?"

"You saved the life of the woman I love most. I owe you. And yes, I hate you with the all hatred in the world combined, but I…you saved Rose's life." Adrian knelt down beside Dimitri, using his element to heal Dimitri's wounds. "Seriously, if you hadn't saved Rose, I would have left you here to die."

"I know you would have."

"Speaking for Rose and myself, we want to thank you for saving her life."

"You can shut up with the bullshit now. I have better things to worry about."

I turned around from them. Dimitri had voiced my thoughts. I began walking towards the edge of the cliff. Slowly walking. Hoping to survey that aftermath. Of what was left of Anathema and Nathan Ivashkov. At the edge of the cliff, I peered down…and regretted it immediately.

All that needed to be said about it, it was a disaster of blood and…marred bodies.

I swallowed the disgust in throat and went back to Adrian and Tasha.

He immediately put a hand around my waist, tightening me against his side.

Tasha looked down at Dimitri and touched his cheek. "Are you well now, baby?"

"Yes, I am. I can go fuck around now."

Tasha's eyed flashed with anger, but she kept it very well off her face. "You will not go anywhere. You be with me. I cannot be here any longer because people presume I am dead. We have to go…hide—somewhere together."

"I am not going anywhere with you, you crazy bitch."

Tasha stared deeply into Dimitri's eyes. "You. Will. Go. With. Me."

"I'll go with you, Tasha."

"Thank you, baby. I knew I could rely on you."

Tasha stood up once more, bringing the gun with her once more. She swung the gun until it was pointed in my direction. Staring at me, she addressed Adrian. "Hand me the keys to your car and I promise she will not get hurt."

Adrian immediately tossed her a pair of keys.

Tasha dropped the gun, went back to where Dimitri was lying, and kicked him on the side. "Get up! We have to leave now!"

Dimitri followed after her.

And we did not hear from them ever again.

-_A Day Later _

Aleene, in my arms, started fussing.

_At least it is calm here with her. _

_Well, not really because she is being a crazy baby right now. _

"Baby, what do you want?"

I jumped up in my chair when I heard someone speak behind me.

"She wants her father to hold her."

"Like she knows who you are—"

"Rose, Sydney told me everything."

I closed my eyes, cursing Sydney. She was going to pay for not keeping silence.

_Hmm, you can set her up on a date with Christian. _

_She would love that! _

Adrian sat down next to me on the small couch. "Can I hold her, Rose?"

"_Can _you?"

"May I hold her?"

"For a royal, your diction is not well."

"Like yours is perfect?"

"I was born in the 'slums' and I am far better educated than you are."

Adrian sighed. "I love you, Rose. And let's not fight." I handed Aleene to him. He coddled her immediately.

_Wow, I just love watching her in his arms. _

"What about Anathema?" It slipped out before I had a chance to control my thoughts.

He gave me an amused look. "She and I aren't together anymore. Why do you think people stopped the wedding? She is dead, Rose."

I just loved when Adrian's words were laced with his touch of faint accent. "What about Marissa?"

"She couldn't handle it. And she was in love with the same man her sister was in love with. Dimitri pretty much said he would rather cut of his—you know what I am talking about—before he dated her. Marissa was interested in Sydney's doctor, but he has a kid. She said she wasn't ready to be with a man that had other priorities before her."

"I'm sorry?" _No I am not._

"Nah, it's cool," he said, shrugging. "That relationship was going nowhere, anyway."

"I thought you loved her," I blurted out.

"Love Marissa? Rose, I would have to be crazy for that!"

"But?"

He stared deeply into my eyes. "But she's not you."

"So?"

"I can't love someone that's not you."

I was straight out shocked. Those words did not just come out of his mouth. I put my face in my hands, trying to not let him see how much his words had affected me, trying to not let him see my tears.

"Hey, hey . . . you alright?"

I nodded. I looked away so that he wouldn't see the moisture my tears had left.

"So how are things with Colton? Are you excited over the wedding?"

_Damn, how much had Sydney told him? _

"Things with Colton…he's never around, not like you were. You were always there," I said, letting it all out. "Plus, he called off the wedding about six weeks ago. I am not sure."

He nodded, understanding. "Did you want to get married?"

I stayed quiet for a while.

"Long pause, no answer. That's enough, Rose. You don't want to marry him."

I repeated his earlier words. "I can't marry him; he's not you."

It was his turn to be shocked. Smiling, I turned to look at Adrian and Aleene. Our noses brushed on accident.

Embarrassed, I leaned back.

"So, Rose, what do you say about marrying me?" He gave me a cheeky smile, adding a sly look.

I was shocked again (this was about the 1,000th time I had been shocked this week).

"Well, Hathaway?"

"Well, Ivashkov, I don't know. But are you going to kiss me? My lips are dying to be taken over by yours." Now, it was my turn to smirk. "Are you afraid to?"

He smiled, boldly. "I am not scared."

Not a moment too soon, not a moment too late, he kissed me.

* * *

**Aww, I liked this part, though the rest of the chapter was somewhat crazy. **

**So, do you think Rose should tell him yes or no? **

**And what about Christian/Sydney, do you like that? **

**I…thought of that and liked it. **

**I want to thank you all for the wonderful comments! And to those I cannot reply to…thank you all! I love you guys! **

**Anyway, share the thoughts once more!**

**And take care**

**-M**


	27. Bad Things Happen to Bad People

**Another chapter up! Yeah. I think this is the fastest update I have done for this story! It amazes me. I don't really have anything to say right now. Anyway, as I mentioned, no more **_**full **_**length stories. I will, however, be taking requests for short stories, any VA couple (including Rose/Dimitri). So, if you have a request, review/email/PM me, whichever suits you. **

**Okay…so enjoy the chapter. More A/R in the next chapter. This is more of a filler. **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own VA…**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Bad Things Happen to Bad People **

**Sydney**

"Don't think that just because she kissed you means she has completely forgiven you," I said, setting down a mug of hot chocolate in front of Adrian. I assumed, since Aleene was in his hands while his 'lovely' woman napped, that he did not want to show his 'wild' side in front of his daughter and so I had brought him chocolate instead of liquor. I, despite how much trouble it cost me, would not ever want to show my crazy, wild side in front of my Lily. That would be, like, my personal propaganda to 'corrupt' the mind of my daughter. No, and not to mention how _wrong _it would be for my daughter to practice my crazy ways. Sure, she could be the old me, the one who was the 'religious nut', but not the Sydney of now.

"Are we talking about Rose?" Adrian had the nerve to ask, staring adoringly down at his daughter.

I almost threw my mug of hot chocolate right in front in his. My God, for someone so sexy, he could be so damn annoying! But thankfully, Aleene saved his life. I did not want to burn the little angel (or should I say 'demon baby' since an Adrian/Rose gamete combination could not really bring good in this world). Rose would _burn _me alive. But then again, I had that sexy, delicious flame thrower that could control fire. _Hmm…_

Eddie and—fucking hell—_Christian _decided to join us inside the house.

Whatever happened to knocking?

"No, Adrian. I thought by me referring to a 'she' would assume we would be talking about _Christian_." I made a face at my mouth; it had betrayed me. It was _supposed _to say 'Eddie.' But no—here it was off saying the delicious flame boy's name. Whatever-the-fuck was happening with me?

"I can, only if you allow it, Sydney, show you what a real man I am."

I coughed, reaching for my mug of hot chocolate, hoping to relieve the awkward silence of Christian's words.

More than once, even though he was annoying as hell, I was thankful for Adrian being around. "Christian, I think Sydney is not practicing any please-show-how-manly-you-are ways right now. She is a mom."

But however reasonable Adrian's words had been, Christian would not shut up. "A mom I'd like to fu—"

I practiced a shock expression, addressing it at Christian. "Hey, I thought you were _gay_?"

Eddie did exactly what I had been aiming for; he laughed. Better than him shooting murderous glares at Christian, right?

Before Christian could say anything else, I did the universal signal for 'stop', which was in case people were too _slow _to notice—I lifted my hand up, palm facing them.

"We'll discuss your team preference later; I think I hear unhappy wailing."

I set up my mug back down on the table and made my way over to the nursery. Lily was definitely crying. Keeping the hour in mind, I knew she was hungry, or was starting to. I grabbed her one of the already filled with water bottles, adding the right amount of formula. I shook the bottle with one hand, Lily was in the other, as I walked back to the trio of men and the baby girl in her father's arms.

I sat down on the same couch I had unoccupied minutes earlier. Christian took a seat right beside me, staring down at the baby in my hands.

"Is this your daughter, Sydney?"

I didn't want to emphasize, in front of Eddie, how much of an attention catcher Christian was becoming for _moi_. "No—it is my son."

Adrian, from the other side of room, sitting opposite of us, watched with a gleam in his eyes, the interaction happening between Eddie and me. He even smiled at…us, or something he had noticed, or observed. With a smile of my own, I glanced up at him. He winked and then turned back to his daughter.

What had that been? Rose would kill me if she knew her man was hitting on me.

_Adrian would not hit on you. That would be like me hitting on one of my sisters. Repulsive, unethical, disgusting, immoral, and just straight out _wrong.

Though, I admit—it would be a nice time, not me seducing my sisters…eww, but Adrian _trying _to seduce me.

Anyway, Adrian, I was now realizing—was winking at Christian and me together.

How awful, his thinking.

I wondered if they would think I was sane if I suddenly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a thick frying pan, and hit Adrian in the head with it?

I mentally started worshipping the person who decided to knock on my residential door of my housing unit—my home…and Rose's—in that moment.

Since I was tired, and feeling lazy, and to get him away from me so he would not give me those 'puppy' glances, I told Christian, "Go answer the door, homeboy."

I wanted to slap myself for tacking on the 'homeboy' part at the end. _No more country music listening for you, Sydney. That damn, catchy country song in my head was to blame. Maybe I should start listening to instrumental music with no words, so then I would not say all these ridiculous things. _

In front of me, Adrian whispered, "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

He pointed at the mug in front of him. "You are drinking hot chocolate when it's about a million degrees outside. You are acting as if you expect the monster you are hiding suddenly come out and attack us. And your vernacular has changed drastically. Again I ask, what the hell has happened to my loving, kind Sydney."

I cupped the mug in both of my now free hands as Eddie had taken Lily out of my arms while Adrian gave his 'Sydney has changed' speech and stared at Adrian, "You know, Adrian—I was never kind. And do not start with the weirdness—I know I am not the only one who drinks hot chocolate when it is about ten millions degrees outside. You should be glad we have hotness. There are people and animals in Antarctica who suffer because of massive degrees of coldness. So, for that, I toast you with this hot chocolate." I took a sip of the hot chocolate he had just ranted about.

"Uh…Sydney?" Christian called out. He pointed towards the doorway when he finally had my attention.

Marissa and…eww—the blonde bitch—okay, they both were blonde…Lissa were standing at the doorway.

"Allow the first one to enter. The other one can go attempt to fly off a cliff."

The 'cliff flyer', only in my thoughts, spoke up with a face of regret. "I have to speak to Rose."

"For what?" came a voice from up the stairway. Moments later, I saw Rose descending the stairs slowly. When she reached the bottom, she placed her hands on her hips, staring at Lissa. "You made it blatantly clear what you thought of all those years of kindness and suffering and me helping you when you turned to Anathema."

_Clap. Clap. Clap—_I endured the awkwardness when I noticed no one was clapping with me.

"Rose, I am sorry. You see, I am alone. All alone."

Marissa nodded. "I am not trying to defend her or anything because I don't like her, but I felt bad for her—she was alone and so I brought her here so you could deal with her. And she wanted to talk to you." Marissa shrugged. "Your problem now; I am here to talk to Sydney."

"Hey, girl," I whispered to her when she sat down next to me. Some would think that Marissa was a horrible woman, but no. She was an awesome woman that joined our side, playing 'secret agent,' telling me everything Anathema and Nathan had wanted to do to me, to Adrian, to everyone in _our _side. I was terrified to the bone of Dimitri and Tasha, but my thoughts were placated when Marissa told me Dimitri and Tasha did not want anything else but the obnoxious couple dead, Nathan and Anathema. They were becoming a pest to, not only everyone, but to them, Dimitri and Tasha. And they did not like that, therefore hoping to kill them before they killed us. And really, Tasha only had wanted her happily ever after with Dimitri.

"Rose, I am sorry. I want you, my friend, back."

Rose kind of snapped. "What did you tell me when I called you, asking for your help while I was pregnant and had nothing to offer my unborn child and was in desperate need of your, my best friend's help? You told me to go 'screw myself because you had found a better friend.'" Rose came to sit by me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Well, I'll tell you the same thing, just with better words: you can go fuck yourself because I have found a much better friend, one I am sure would not turn on me the way _you _did, or would not turn on her boyfriend the way you did."

I almost cried. Wow…that was just amazing. _See, it pays off to be kind; we are rewarded. _

"Rose," Lissa pleaded, crying.

"Go! I don't want you here, crying falsely, in front of my face. I don't see how you can be here. So…leave."

Lissa sobbed. "Will you ever speak to me again?"

"Maybe"—_Rose, you were doing so badass and sending her away_—"…when I stop breathing."

_Oh! _

I started clapping once more, not caring if no one joined me.

Defeated, Lissa left.

…only to have Rose's parents walk in through the door seconds later.

I momentarily ignored them, turning to Rose. I knew it must have been hard waving off her best friend of infanthood. So to cheer her up, I said, "I wish my door was guarded by something that only let 'real' people in and not 'fakes.' But oh shit, if it were installed, I might not be able to come inside my own home."

Rose laughed, tears in her eyes. "Sydney…you are awesome."

I smiled at her and my mind went back to 'reacting' to her parents, also like my parents, entering the house.

_Why is everyone joining us? Oh. I was not aware that we were having a pot luck. I could have made—I do not know how to cook_—_instant noodles or something like that for the partygoers. _

"Hey, Mom." Yeah. Janine was now officially, in my terms, my second-mother. "Dad." No gentle tone when it came to referring to the mob man that fed on the dreams of children.

"Sydney," Janine said, while she and her husband, their second daughter in his hands, smiled at me. Janine's smile was kind; Abe's smile was as 'nice' as I could ever be.

"Oh, shit. I know I am in trouble," Rose muttered, staring at her parents as if they were the SWAT team. Hell, together they did, kind of, make up such force. They were horrifying together. A match in heaven—or hell.

Janine tapped her foot, putting both arms on her waist, glaring down at her daughter; it reminded me of a cartoon I had just watched where the mother is chastising her son because of something he had done. Rose's father, Abe, stood beside Janine, not saying anything, wearing such a simple smile. That smile—it had been smiled several times at me; it was terrifying. I felt for Rose.

"Rosemarie Hathaway"—_oh-oh…you know you are in trouble when your parents use your full name_—"you have some explaining to do. . ."

Rose gulped beside me, staring at me for help.

_I know you just told off Lissa because she turned on you but—you are on your own, Rose. _

** –Lissa **

I rubbed my arms, hoping to chase off the cold as I walked away from Rose's and Sydney's home, upset, and…alone. I knew trusting Anathema had been wrong and I never should have done it, but she had promised me a better future, whereas Rose had left me all alone, with no telling me of where she had gone or if she was coming back. I learned my lesson, though; don't trust strangers. Anathema had been one, now she was dead, and left me alone.

The dark night gave off millions of shadows; I was terrified.

_Don't be afraid, girl. I am at the royal court, about the safest place in the world for Moroi. There are guardians walking around every minute of the living days, heavily warded by the best element holders, and…really, only people and things can get outside, not come in. No need to be scared. _

_No need to be scared_, my mind reminded me once more. _ Nothing can get inside—no Strigoi. _

It was probably the guilt that was eating me inside. Yeah. I was never one to have sins to atone for, or had done anything wrong to make myself feel guilty, but now, as I had betrayed one of my best friends for a _stranger_, I was not feeling at peace with myself in the slightest. At all.

_Bad things happen to bad people. _

I had done nothing wrong, though, to Rose. I had always been there for her. I mean, sure I had abandoned her when she needed me, but it hurt because she had left me as well.

_Vasilisa. _

Oh God…my mind was not talking to me this time. Somebody had actually whispered my name.

Without looking behind me, I quickened my pace, wishing my home was around the corner and not inside the court which was still a few minutes away. I should have begged Marissa to bring me back. I almost fainted when I felt fingertips brush at the back of my neck.

Scared, I turned around, still somehow managing to keep walking.

"Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Who is there? What do you want?"

My heart stopped beating when a weird, yet somehow familiar form materialized in front of me.

"You remember me," the voice said. "You have to pay for your actions. You said yourself, 'bad things happen to bad people.'"

I stood proud and tall as I faced the form, even though I wanted to run back to Rose's home. "What did I do? I have not done anything except be kind to everyone and all."

"That is where you are wrong, young one. You have destroyed many, many things."

"What have I done?"

"I waste no time with friendly chatter; I came here to have my point be known."

I did not know what to say.

The form became more pronounced, clearer.

It was…

Robert Doru.

I refrained from gasping. "What I have done?" I repeated once more.

"You killed my brother."

"I have not done anything to anyone!"

"I was prepared to give you mercy, but your denial urges me to proceed with my actions." Without seeming to move, Robert Doru came closer, almost looking as if he were floating towards me, walking the thin air between us. "I dislike when people deny their actions."

I took a few steps away from him.

"You have to pay for your actions."

"What have I done?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I observed through dreams, through waking hours, those close to your friend—what is her name?—Rose. I wanted to serve justice and bring peace to my mind; I want to die happily, knowing the act had been paid for. I did not know she had done it, but I was sure of thing…I was going to find out."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"I almost gave up, almost killing her in her dream. Then, I decided not to. I observed her other friend, I don't her name. She was pregnant, with a 'Life Child' so I could merely receive a few thoughts of hers before the child was pushing me out with its life force. And then, finally, I observed the male, the Drunken Spirit user, and had what I wanted."

"What was that?"

"Because of you, because of the craziness and darkness you passed on to your friend, you have to pay for what your friend has done, under the influence of the darkness, of your darkness—has done to his dear brother. Her rage, the rage you caused her, killed my brother. And now…you need to pay."

"I haven't done anything! I am sorry on Rose's behalf for killing Victor."

Robert gave a pained smile. "I need to take care of the problem."

Robert walked/floated my way.

"I will kill you the same way _you _killed my brother. Well, I wanted to. Now—I will save you _some _pain."

He looked into my eyes.

It, whatever he was doing, felt as if poison had entered my veins, burning each and every part of my body.

Agony took me over. Seconds later, I closed my eyes and I knew I would never open them again, take another breath ever again.

* * *

**SO! What do you think? **

**Thanks for all those reviews you've helped me reach for this story! You guys are awesome!**

**And if you have a requests for a one-shot story, then contact me, tell me the couple, the setting, and what you would like to have in the story! Thank you so much! **

**Share the thoughts once more!**

**Take care**

**-M**


	28. What It Is Like

**Been having a good, vacation week, though I have been endlessly bored. Yesterday…I went to Boot Barn. It is pretty much self-explanatory. Anyway, as soon as I entered the store, I was captivated by the sexy cowboys roaming around the store. But…I had "better" according to my parents, matters to tend to. So…I walked off…only to see the beautiful cowgirl belts with the sparky buckles and whatnot—I had to buy one. Even though it was expensive, my daddy bought it for me. It is just so beautiful! Also, he bought me some cowgirls boots…that I just love. Sorry if my words bored you to death, I had to share my wonderful story. **

**Anyway, I have added like a bazillion more chapters to my "baby" and I just can't get enough! But…I have started another project.**

**Back to this world…there is about 2/3/4 chapters left to this story. People have complained about killing off Lissa…and Hmm, you made my brain start working again. So. All is said. Enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own VA…**

* * *

**Chapter 28: What It Is Like **

**Sydney – **_A Fortnight Later _

I looked outwards, to the 'view' the royal court had to offer, Lily in my hands, bundled up because I did not want her getting sick.

"Sydney, I need to speak with you."

I glanced up at Eddie, watching him take a seat across from me.

"What can I help you with?"

"First off, I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I am sorry for hurting you, for doing so many things to you, when all you did was love me."

"Your key word is correct—_did_ love you."

Eddie nodded. "I don't love you, Sydney. I never really have."

_It hurt to know—but it was _better _to know. _

"You were an awesome woman, that I tried and tired loving, but as I tried loving you, I could not help but think whose bed I would wind up in by the night." He pointed at Lily in my arms. "And really, I want to be a guardian, a badass guardian. Now that the crown has been taken away from me, I can finally be what I have always wanted. I don't need extra baggage bringing me down. You were a mistake. Needless to say, Lily is another _great _mistake that never should have happened. You should have taken care of it long away."

"My _baby_ is not an 'it.' If you think it would be been better if I would have taken care of Lily so she would not have been born, you are so stupid for thinking that! Lily is not a mistake, not to me. If you think so, then you can go die in the same way Anathema and Nathan died."

"See, you would just be a pest on my way to meet my life's goal. I don't need you, Sydney. I don't love. I never did. I just _wanted _you."

I smiled, giving a dark laugh. I waved at Eddie. "Eddie, the biggest mistake in this world…is you; you can go to hell."

He stared at me, shocked I would say something like that to him.

"If you did not hear me—leave!"

"Sydney, why are you kicking me away?"

"Because I want to."

"Will you ever allow me to see my daughter?"

"Like I once told you, she has my DNA and _my _DNA _only_." I waved at Eddie once more. "This is the last time you will ever see Lily as she is _my _mistake or me. I am so happy that you are finally being a _guy_ and telling me all your faults and that you are leaving us the fuck alone so you can straighten yourself out so that you can be a _man _one day." I grinned at him, so _relieved _at being left alone. I always loved some alone time. "And thank you, for leaving the road open once more so I could be _free _once more, free to love and free to live, without feeling guilty of my every action because of you."

"Sydney—"

"Leave, Eddie. I am going to get pissed off. And boy, my temper has been accumulating for a while now. You don't want to be here when I suddenly decide to 'lash out.'"

"Sydney…"

"Nothing, Eddie. You had all you needed to say. I wish you well in your life. Don't come back to me because—yes, I will be here—but with my happiness, my Lily, and…even though _he _doesn't know it yet, with my Christian."

Eddied stayed quiet, almost looking like he was about to cry.

I grinned again. "Not much of a man, are you?"

Eddie still remained quiet.

"Well, _little boy_, I want you to leave. Now." The dangerous tone kicked in.

He stood up and stared at me and Lily. "Goodbye, Sydney. I hope I can see you again."

He left.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, stroking Lily's face. "At least we will be happy now, my baby."

"That was…_powerful_, Sydney."

I stared up at Christian, wondering how much he had heard.

"What?"

"The things you said to Eddie…I am little _amazed _by you right now."

"Were you spying on us?" I snapped.

"No. The window was open and I so happened to be casually walking by when I heard you words. _All _of them."

I blushed, remembering my comment about Christian.

"I thought every single word you said to him…he deserved."

"Yes, he did." Christian took a seat beside me on the small, outdoor bench. "Um, so, how are you holding up? I heard about…Lissa."

Christian shrugged. "She stopped loving me; I stopped loving her. We had to say goodbye sometime. It hurts to say it, but I moved on from her the day she accepted the crown."

"I wish I would have done the same with Eddie."

". . .and as she was queen, I watched. Watched—you."

I choked on my own spit. Nasty, but…true.

"And damn, you took my breath away. Made me realize other types of love do exist. And that other happiness does exist."

I didn't know what to say so I changed the subject.

"I wonder, when Lily grows older and asks about her father, I wonder what I will tell her?" I shrugged, rambling. "I'll tell her she was my baby, my miracle baby. I did not know who her father was—"

Christian inched closer to me. "No, Sydney. Don't tell her that. Have you not heard a single word I just said?" He took hold of my hand. "You don't need to lie to her. Tell her—tell her that _I _am her father."

I had a small moment to gasp before Christian and I were kissing.

**Rose – **_A Few Hours Later _

"Anathema, she was my friend for a while, but I am glad she is dead. It makes happy that Lissa is dead as well."

When I had found out that Lissa had died, some unknown cause, the doctors said it was suicide, I surprised myself—I did not feel anything. I did feel somewhat sad but it faded. All I could think was 'at least she is in a better place.' She and I had started so well and ended so tragically. I—was happy and thankful for the good times I was given with her, and that she had brought me back to life, and that was it. _Goodbye, Lissa. _

"Why?" I asked, tangling my hands together in my lap as I waited for Marissa's answer.

"She was not right in the mind. I am not all bad. I try and help people. She was beyond help. What could I compare her to?" Marissa glanced around the living room, hoping to be inspired. "I heard the stories about Avery Lazar, about how she was controlling those around her…Christian, Eddie, and Adrian. That is exactly what she did to everyone around her. To her mother, she made her kill herself. She did horrible things to everyone. And Adrian—she basically tortured Adrian. She made up all these lies, made up stories in his head, that he had seduced to her, slept with her, and had gotten her pregnant, when in reality, Nathan was the father of her child."

"Wait—hold up. Adrian never slept with Anathema?"

Marissa shook her head. "No, he never did. Rose, seriously; Adrian is in love with you, I don't think he could ever betray you. All he thinks he knows, those were all lies made up by Anathema and her crazy, dark Spirit power. She made everything up; she was all a lie, her whole life was a lie. Her names says it all—she is a curse—to everyone."

_Adrian loves you, Rose. He never did anything with Anathema! _

A loud breath escaped my lips. That was just—wonderful.

"So, I turned on her. I mean, I still acted as her friend and all, only to get information, though." Marissa shrugged, already moving on to a different subject. "Now, I need you to help me with something."

"You gave me hope for the future. I can help you with…something."

Marissa smiled. In another life, we could have been best friends. Actually, in this life, we could be friends.

"Daniella, even though her husband was Hell, is grieving. In my opinion, she needs someone. William, Anathema's father, needs someone. So, I was thinking about…bringing Daniella and William together. I am good friends of them both."

I almost clapped. "That would be amazing! Daniella deserves someone amazing in her life; William could so be that 'someone amazing.'"

Marissa gave a slight smile. "What would be amazing is if you and Adrian were together once more."

"Yeah…"

Marissa stood up. "First you resolve your relationship with Adrian, before we can go off and give love advice."

"Marissa," I called out.

She stopped from exiting the house. "Yeah?"

"What about Dale?"

"What about him?"

"You love him?"

Marissa nodded. "I do, but I am not ready to be a mom to his son."

"I was not ready to be a mom to Aleene, and I am doing just fine. Dale—he will be very supportive."

Marissa paused, staring me down, in a friendly way. "I think you are right." The smile she gave me was filled with happiness. "I'll go talk to him again."

"That is awesome!"

Marissa closed the door. Seconds later, she reopened it. "You should go talk with Adrian."

"That I will."

"That is awesome!" She closed the door, leaving with laughter. Chuckling myself, I trudged upstairs, walking to Aleene's and Lily's nursery. I stopped whatever I was doing, walking, when I noticed Adrian was inside the nursery, already feeding his daughter. He was in the rocking chair, staring at down at his daughter with wonder on his face. With knowing eyes, and brown eyes that seemed green at times, she stared back at him.

"You look good holding a kid, Ivashkov. Makes me want to have another, just so you could take care of the kid."

Adrian looked up from gazing at Aleene with a smile on his face. "I would love that, but I think this crazy one will suffice for now."

"Yeah, I think so. Saves me the trouble of finding a good gamete donor."

"I'll be your 'gamete' donor, Rose. You don't even have to ask."

"Great, great. I'll keep that in mind." I took a seat beside him, in the rocking that belonged to Lily's mother as Aleene and Lily had a conjoined nursery. "So, um, can we talk?"

"We are talking right now." Adrian glanced down at Aleene. "But we can _talk_, if you are referring to a serious discussion."

"Yeah. I am."

"Okay. . ."

"I want to say I am sorry for walking out on you."

Adrian shrugged. "Not the best time in my life, but I did survive."

"Sorry. Anyway, Marissa was just telling me that everything you thought Anathema did to you, or you did with her—that it was all a lie. Just like Avery Lazar fooled you, Anathema fooled you with crazy, dark Spirit crap."

"I knew something was up. I would not touch a nasty piece of…garbage. Only my father would. He did." Adrian shook his head. "Forgive me as well, Rose."

"For what? You were just trying to protect us: me, your mother, Sydney, those you love."

"Yeah, but…I let you walk out. I could have told you to stay, watched as our baby grew inside of you, could have been by your side when she was born."

"If it helps…and this is really embarrassing to say—Stan was by my side. It was the most…_interesting _experience. I never knew Stan could be so nice or supportive or _emotional_."

Adrian burst out laughing. Seconds later, I laughed as well.

"So you were at the Academy?"

I nodded. "Helped teach a few things here and there." I coughed, clearing my throat. "_Jill _knew where I was."

"That little girl…she told me she did not know anything about you leaving." Adrian shook his head, setting his dark emeralds on me. "And Sydney, she told me you were dead!"

"God—that Sydney. Hmm. Actually, Jill was the third person to hold Aleene when she was born and she told me the experience of watching me have a kid would make her wait and practice abstinence for some time. Second was Stan. First was me. And let me tell you—Stan _cried_. He cried!"

I laughed once more, remembering the experience.

"He was a lucky man to hold our little creation before I ever could." Despite his words, Adrian smiled, down at Aleene. "My little angel, bundle of joy, I love you. I love you as much as I love your mother. I love you just a tad bit more than I love her, but please don't tell her because then she's gonna kick me or something."

I laughed softly. "I am sitting right here."

"I know."

_Well, there is no other way for me to be happy. _

"Yes."

Adrian looked at me curiously. "Hmm?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, Adrian."

* * *

**Awwwwwwww…..**

**I love it. **

**Anyway, what do you think of this?**

**The thoughts please?**

**Have an awesome day/night!**

**Take care**

**Thanks for previous reviews!**

**-M**

**PS. Do you remember the story This Crazy Thing Called Life? Anyway, I wanted to change so many things from that story, but I decided to change all names, change all the things I wanted, edit it, and add a lot of things I wanted to add, but couldn't because of time shortage. So if you are interested in reading the non VAMPIRE ACADEMY version of it...I will post it pretty soon on Fictionpress.**

**PSS. I have an Eddie/Rose one-shot coming up. I am working on it...as soon as I update this. If you are interested in a one shot, of any couple, then just contact me...and I'll have a story for you! (Give me some details of what you want for that story and whatnot). Thanks!  
**


	29. Madness Passed On

**Had an interesting three weeks off, to say the least. Partying and whatnot, whatever else you do here in Small Town, California. Don't worry, I did feel horrible for not updating, it crossed my mind every second of the time. I won't bore you with my three weeks off or anything. But to make up for me not updating, I decided to add two more chapters. So, thank me with reading and reviewing! **

**I don't own VA…**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Passed On Madness **

**Rose**

"Sydney, you make me want to take a swim down the river of acid. Not even kidding. How the hell can people handle you?"

"Funny thing is—you make me want to vomit. I wonder the same thing: How can people handle me?"

I threw Sydney my haughty look, daring her to add to her nasty comment towards me. Thankfully, she shut up, though I could tell she wanted to keep on talking. If she had kept talking, I knew I wouldn't have been able to keep up with her one-of-a-kind mind. Even though she was well loved by me, she could be…weird, for lack of a better and not as kind word.

"Sydney, can you have some respect, we are walking to, despite everything that happened…to my best friend's funeral."

Sydney made a face. "Rose…I don't think he belongs with me, in spite of how much I feel for him."

"Christian…Sydney, he loves you?"

"Rose, I don't feel the girl is completely gone from this world."

"What are you talking about?" Sydney was not understandable at times; now was the perfect example.

"I just don't think she is gone from this world; I don't think Lissa is dead."

I stopped walking, glancing around if anyone had heard Sydney's mad words. _Everyone _was around—it was the queen's funeral, Lissa's funeral, so they were obviously going to be here. A young girl—Jill came up to us. I kept a friendly smile for her, pulling Sydney aside where nobody could really hear us, unless they were nosy like the men who claimed they did not gossip.

"Hey, guys," Jill greeted us, looking dangerous, something that contradicted her beautiful attitude, her kindness, in the dress Daniella had stuffed her in.

I ignored her, turning on Sydney. "Are you crazy?" Her nodding didn't improve my mood. "I _saw _Lissa dead! I cried for two days for losing, regardless of everything bad that happened, my best friend! I _cried_. How could she not be dead?"

Sydney shrugged. "Don't look at me for answers. What did I say? I am _slower _than I ever was."

I put my hand to my forehead. Sydney…she had just said everything she was.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked, sensing trouble.

"Sydney is crazy," I stated.

"I am not! I am telling you, she is not dead!" Finally, I received the responsive Sydney I was used to. "My daughter—Oksana told me she was a Life Child, she could bring the dead back by breathing Life and Spirit into a dead person. At night, I wake up…and she whispers _her _name. Lissa, she tells me. _Lissha naaww dead_: Lissa not dead. I mean, what the hell—explain that."

I was chilled, flesh beginning to bump. I glanced around the cemetery, row after row of royals laid.

"I love my kid, but she is not a normal child…like Aleene."

I was offended. "She is part me, she is part _Adrian. _How crazy is Adrian?"

Sydney made a face. "Okay, let me rephrase. She is not as normal as Abbacy."

I stared at her. "Rephrase again. That _girl _is Abe's daughter. . ."

"He's not that bad—"

I almost choked.

"Okay. I'll shut up about that. Abe is horrible."

"I have to disagree. Abe is such a cool guy, almost as cool as Adrian," Jill said, still confused about what we were talking about, so she came to the conclusion that we were talking about Abe's kindness. She must have crashed into several glass doors if she thought that Abe was a cool guy.

I threw my hands up in the air and continued walking to where Lissa's funeral was taking place, knowing everyone stared at me as I argued with the princess and the crazy blonde, Sydney. I was supposed to be in mourning, not discussing whether my father was a great man or not. But if I did have to discuss that, I would have to say he could be a good man, yet chose to be badass and mean. Those 'mean' traits had been passed down to me, Adrian had once told me.

Upon passing through the iron gates of the cemetery, I entered the exact mood the feelings of being inside the cemetery offered for me. Gloom. Sadness. Grief. Sorrow. There was once where I connected with the otherworld and…now it felt oddly comforting to reconnect with the Spirit world. Yet, I still felt that great sadness. I lost my…best friend; I lost my sister, the one who had stuck with me since the day I was five to a year ago, but I had lost that connection with her because of a disastrous woman that could not get her mind straight.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I walked towards where Lissa lay, surrounded by royals that I was sure would be somewhere else had the queen not died. _The hypocrisy of the royals…would it ever fade? _Daniella sitting in the front row—she was the only that I was positive that was not faking the tears the spilled out of her cheeks.

The hand that had been on my shoulder slipped down my arm to tangle with my hand. I leaned into him and instead of just holding my hand, he wrapped an arm around me. "Rose, are you well?" Adrian whispered, shifting Aleene in his arm.

"Yeah," I whispered, staring straight ahead. The knot of emotions in my throat caused a few tears to spill out of my eyes. Adrian tightened his hold on me.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to go through this? If you feel like you can't do it anymore, just tell me…and I'll take you away. I know how it feels to lose someone you have known all your life that means a lot to you."

I forced another round of sad emotions down my throat, nodding at Adrian's words, wondering who his loss was. That was something I had not heard of. _Damn, and you thought you knew _everything_ there was to know about Adrian Ivashkov. _It made me feel like a bad girlfriend—_fiancée_.

Adrian rarely showed any other emotion beside his usual craziness and carelessness. Now, I could sense he was struggling not to cry, or pull out three packs of cigarettes and smoke the cigarettes like there was no tomorrow.

"Before my mother married Nathan, she used to be so in love with her father's youngest guardian: Guardian Eli Liam. Her father had no problem with them going off, but her mother wanted her to be married into a good family; her mother arranged a marriage between her best friend's son and her daughter. Nathan and Daniella. To conceive me, my Mom got artificial insemination, using one of Nathan's gametes. My mother's life was horrible, lifeless, and hopeless, until the day Liam came back into her life. He was the man that looked after me when my parents would be gone on royal business; he was everything my own father was not. . ." Adrian cleared his throat and shrugged. "He died when I was seventeen, and I have a feeling that his death was not an accident. Nathan hated the man with a passion. We won't go into details, though. Well, not until I feel ready to talk about it."

Now it was me hugging him tight. "You're a strong man. I wouldn't have been able to talk about it the way you just did without breaking down."

Adrian gave me a sad smile. "That is why my mother supports Moroi/dhampir relationships; she wants something for the world that she was not lucky enough to have."

"Your mother is a strong one. I could see those noble traits were passed down to you."

"Rose, I know this is _so _not the time, but I think she needs to be happy again. Nathan left her so _hallow _inside, and she needs to be filled again, filled with a man that can care for her the same way her Guardian Liam cared for her."

"I agree. But first…let me live through this first."

Still the princess of the _Damire_, I had to sit in the front row with Adrian, Oksana, Mark, and Jill. Everyone was dressed in black, all with a piece of _something _that represented the official color of the Dragomir line; everyone was depressed. I could imagine how horrible Adrian must have felt with all the negative emotions ganging up on him.

But…he stayed where he was, braving it.

Just for me.

Sensing my distress, he reached over and squeezed my hand. I tightened my hold on his fingers, staring at the _sleeping _Lissa. I hated thinking of people as dead, even though I knew everyone had to die sometimes. Our lives—it all came down to this, a burial…or just ashes. It was crazy to think about it, but even crazier not to _see _how the world could overpower a living person.

An hour passed…I felt like dying myself. The only comfort I had was Adrian sitting next to me, on my left, and Christian sitting on the right of me, half dying himself. No matter how happy he seemed with Sydney, and whatever had happened between Lissa and him, I could tell it was difficult for him to forget his first love, his Lissa.

With my right hand, I reached over and squeezed his hand. Poor guy. He had lost many important people in his life already (his father and mother and his aunt). And now, he was losing the young woman that brought out those good feelings that had been buried in the burial of his parents, with his parents.

"It's okay, Christian." In spite of the pain, he was not shedding as many tears as I was. Even with his only love dead in front of him, he was still the strong Christian we've accustomed to seeing. "It's okay to cry. No one can be brave. It is a lot more _harming _to oneself if you keep all the negative emotions inside then it is to release them."

That must have been the icebreaker—his tears started flowing freely seconds after.

"…life and death and the afterlife. . ."

It seemed like an eternity later that all the people present were leaving. We had asked to have a few minutes with Lissa before we had a _private _burial for her, with just those closest to her present. Grief, exactly what the feeling was as we had our final moments with Lissa. I walked up to where Lissa lay on a table, with all types of flowers.

I looked down at Lissa.

"Our last goodbye, Lissa. No matter what might have happened, you will always be my best friend—my sister."

The peace, painful pause, that was more like it—was interrupted by a series of uncontrollable wails.

Actually, it was more screaming now, then crying.

Sydney's frantic voice filled the air. "Lily, sweetheart, what is wrong?"

Lily kept crying and screaming. _"Lisha!"_

I had a momentary pause before _a little thought _hit my brainwaves with force. I walked to Sydney, slowly, staring at Lily. I held out my arms for Lily and she stopped crying when I took her to where Lissa lay. Lily said the _word _again, _"Lisha."_

I stopped walking exactly a centimeter away from the table where Lissa lay.

Lily smiled, reached down, and set her hand on Lissa's forehead.

It must have been a miracle, what happened next.

Lissa's closed eyes started leaking tears.

Oksana gasped. And then Mark.

"Mark," I heard her whisper, "the stories are true! Life Children do exist!"

"Oksana. . ."

"Look at her!"

I was confused at their words, but continued to look at what Lily was doing.

A whispered, yet loud _NO! _filled the air.

Lily smiled again.

A few seconds later, Lissa's eyes, once lifeless, now filled with life, opened to stare at all of our dumbfounded faces.

* * *

**What do you think? I only did it 'cause a lot of people were complaining of why I killed innocent Lissa. Anyway, hoped you like. **

…**people have been asking about Living On A Dream Of Hate. Since Lou-Bear is back—I will get writing that right now, even though it is past sane hours to be awake. Tell me if you have any special requests for that story, or this one. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**You guys are amazing. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks**

**Take care:)**

**-M**


	30. The Date

**Hmm, again I apologize for not updating sooner but with school starting soon, it's a hassle. And anyway, I have developed some sort of writers block when it comes to this story. I overcome it somehow, don't you worry, but unfortunately, that leads me to update slower than I want to. And that sucks. This chapter is just a filler because I am saving all the cuter chapters for later. I hope you like. **

**I don't own VA…**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Date**

**Rose**

Lissa sat up, smiling at the child in my arms. "Lily, finally you released me. That was horrible. Thank you so much for doing that."

Lily leaned into me, cheeks going red.

Everyone stared at Lissa as if she had come back from the dead.

_Well, Rose. She literally did come back from the dead. _

Lissa shook herself. "My soul stuck in darkness. That was indescribable."

"What?" she asked, searching every face that intently glanced at her. Her eyes lingered on someone behind me. _Christian, _I thought.

"Aren't you dead?"

"I'm as dead as you are, Adrian."

"Lissa?" I asked, restraining Lily in my arms, barely able to manage to hold her.

Sydney, right next to me, stared at her daughter.

Christian stepped forward, slowly, towards his Lissa. He stared at her.

She stared right back. "I'm sorry," I heard her whisper, "I never meant to take my selfishness, the one Anathema passed down to me, so far. It was not in my intentions to ever hurt you, Christian. Or to push you away. I love you, and I want to be with you. That is if you still want to be with me."

"Liss. . .Sydney and I. . ." Christian was not able to finish but he cast a lingering glance at Sydney. She noticed the look, threw him an encouraging smile tinged with some sadness, but Sydney was strong and she returned to being freaked out and staring at her daughter.

It was mere seconds before Lissa was back in Christian's arms.

Sydney took her daughter out of my arms. Almost afraid, she carefully placed her kid in the enclosure of her hands. But then, her motherly love side won, and she clutched the little girl to her chest, wrapping both arms around her.

"Child, I knew you had inherited my _odd _traits, but I never knew they could be _so _odd." Sydney shook her head. "Child, what the hell did you do?"

– _A Year Later _

"I feel like this long due."

"What is?" Sydney asked, entering my apartment (she was always welcomed no matter what), probably wondering why I was talking when clearly no one was around. Well, people were around, but father and daughter (Adrian and Aleene) had claimed it was "nap time" and now they were both taking their nap right now.

I turned around from washing the dishes to staring at Sydney. Even though I was a princess for the _Damire_—I could hire people to do my dirty work, chores, and whatnot—I preferred to do things by myself with the aid of my sometimes, okay _all the time _lazy boyfriend…_fiancé_. I leaned against the sink, my back resting against the mosaic that made the kitchen counters.

My eyes almost fell out of the sockets with the intensity of my stare.

"You know what I am talking about, Sydney."

"Sadly, I don't. What are you talking about?"

"Syd, we discussed this last night with Adrian, remember?"

"No, I don't remember."

"Sydney, we've been too caught up in celebrating bringing Lissa back to even remember that someone needs their happy ending, besides you 'cause you might take a while since you're all picky with your guys. But _she _needs someone. Now. And we have the perfect person for her. _And _Adrian finally agreed to it."

Confused, Sydney looked at me.

My mother and father and my brat sister (according to my people, Abbacy was so much like me when I was a growing up) decided to make their way inside at that exact moment.

I glanced up at them, putting my hands on my hips. "Whatever happened to knocking? I could have been hooking up with Adrian and having you two enter would _not be awkward at all_." I shivered at the horrors of that scene. My Dad would freak again. He had warned me he did not want me to have another kid until I was _older_ and _married_.

My Mom put up her hands in surrender, setting Abbacy on the ground as she ran to Lily's daughter who was playing with Aleene's toys.

"As long as Adrian remembers to be safe with my daughter, it doesn't matter what you two do, even if crazy 'shackling' is involved. He _knows _what will happen if he doesn't follow the easy instructions I told him."

I managed for my cheeks not to redden.

"Abe! So glad you are here! Please ask you daughter what she has been rambling on about?"

Abe entered the kitchen, crossing his arms over his chest. "Daughter? Please explain to my other daughter what point you were trying to make."

"_Okay_. I am talking about Daniella and William. We have been too busy lately to realize that she needs her happy ending. She needs William; he needs her."

My Mom nodded, glancing up at Abe, my badass father. "Abe, what do you think of going out to dinner tonight and inviting them along? I have gotten to know Daniella better and she is an exceptional woman, a woman that deserves better than what she had to live with for the past twenty years, or so. She deserves this."

"Janine," my father began with a mischievous grin, "are you asking me out on a date?"

My Mother grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl from the center of the lunch table and tossed it at Abe's stomach. He caught it before it did any damage, before it took the breath out of him temporarily. Yeah, those were my parents.

I put my hand to my forehead, shaking my head. "God…why did you have to choose two mad parents for me?"

"Aleene's parents are not that well off, either. Call it even, Rose," Sydney added, grinning. "Since mother had to choose a very insane man to reproduce with, daughter has to follow up in her shoes. Like mother, like daughter."

"If you don't want to the cycle to repeat itself, then you're going to have to watch Aleene from now on."

"Adrian is already doing the job for both of us," I said, walking over to where Sydney lounged on the couches and sat down with her. "Back to Will and Dani. So, you drag them along on the date and see how it goes. If it doesn't work, then us young ones will step in and use our modern techniques and see if they work better than your _antique _ways of bringing a couple together."

Abe gave me the mean eye. "Just because you are my daughter does not mean I can't threaten you."

"Mom will never allow it, old man."

"See, Janine? What did I say about the _coddling_?"

I threw both hands up in the air. "Mom, Dad, please don't start. If you want, I will babysit for you while you two take my future mother-in-law and maybe my future stepfather-in-law to dinner. Get going on that, not on insulting me or each other."

My Mom stood up from the dinner table. "Whatever the brat daughter says. Abe, why the hell did you help me make such a wild daughter?"

"Don't complain. You get what you get and be happy with what you get."

"Your parents are sure something," Sydney commented as she brushed her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair right after my parent's leaving.

"That is…an understatement." I glanced at her. "Sydney, I think you need somebody as well."

She was sad. "Yeah, but the one I want…he doesn't want me." Sydney gave me a sad smile, grabbed Lily, and stood up. "I think Lily and I are heading out now. Marissa wants to hang out today, want to join us?"

"I feel lazy today, so no. Thanks for the invite."

Sydney leaned down and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk you later then. Don't let Adrian sleep too much."

"After long nights of being a good father and fiancé, I think he deserves it."

"And he deserves to do more work around the house." Sydney laughed and left.

Sydney's words about wanting someone and not being able to have him brought a pang of guilt in my mind. I shouldn't have brought up such topics in front of the girl. Next time, I knew to leave it alone. _Oh, but Rose. You'll find him somebody_. Sydney's other words about Adrian not lazing around so much brought a good idea to my head. Adrian should clean around the house for a whole month, and we could switch off: him a month, me a…week.

I texted my mother a quick message, asking her to tell me how it went with William and Daniella at the dinner date, before I headed off for a quick nap.

The next morning, Lissa was bubbling with excitement when she entered my apartment, Jill behind her. Ever since she was brought back from the dead, Lissa had probably had got a glimpse into the bad things she was doing, and now she did her best at befriending Jill. Now, they acted like what they were, even though half…sisters. They loved each other.

Lissa pushed Adrian off the couch he was sharing with me and took the seat she had forced him to not occupy.

"Hey, cousin. Nice to see you too." Adrian grunted as he positioned himself on another couch next to Jill. He glanced at Jill. "At least you are nice."

Jill playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shit, I'll have to eat my words then."

_God, Adrian is such a dork. _

I smiled, chuckling as I turned to the eager Lissa. "What can I do for you, you bubbling-with-excitement-blonde?"

Her excitement caused the words she was going to say stop in her throat. All she could do was stare at me. I narrowed my eyes, eager to know what was making her so excited. It was about thirty seconds later that she was holding up her hand for my examination. I studied her hand, not find anything interesting. "Liss, what do you. . ." My words trailed off as I took extra notice at one of her fingers. I glanced down at my own finger for confirmation. Yup, we were in the same type of relationship.

"You're engaged!"

She nodded, tears leaking.

"Who asked?" Adrian asked sarcastically. "Please tell me it was that café worker and not Christian. Christian is just too weird for you. And…mean. Or well, he is mean to me; I don't think he likes me."

"If you weren't so annoying, maybe then people could like you," I added in for Lissa.

Lissa threw him a dark glare before she turned back to me. "I don't care what anyone has to say. I love him. I messed things up once, we made up, and now we were taking that bigger step. I want to marry. I can't wait to walk down the aisle and join him in marital life."

I hugged her. "Goodness, girl! I am so damn excited for you!" I released her. "When is the big day?"

Lissa made a face. "I'll be busy for a long time. I say to go for a fast wedding where it is just us, but Christian said he wanted me to have that big, princess wedding almost every girl dreams about. So, three years."

Lissa hugged me again, Jill doing it after. She claimed she had to go to some dress fitting so she left, taking Jill with her.

"I am happy for her—"

"Their wedding date worries me." Adrian interrupted again, speaking down at Aleene who been playing quietly with her toys during Lissa's visit, but speaking loud enough so I could hear. "Christian doesn't mind waiting three years, that tells you something: he doesn't want to get married."

I smacked his head. "Like you have picked out a wedding date for us. One of these days, Adrian, with all those snappy comments you make," I began, "one day, I will shove this ring up your ass."

"Eww, Rose. Come on, I was just kidding."

"I know, Adrian. So was I. The ring is too precious to hurt it like that."

"Worry about the damn right and not me, why don't you." I stuck out my tongue at Adrian and turned back to Aleene but he decided to speak again. "Hmm, lovely Rose, I have picked out a date for us. In three months, you will be Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov."

"Three months. What makes you think I want it. . ." I stopped speaking when I realized the date. I almost cried. "That is the day you. . ."

Adrian stared deeply into my eyes. "I will never, ever forget that date for as long as I live. My life changed completely because of it."

"…the day you and I met."

* * *

**Aww, cute stuff. Hope you liked the filler. **

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep that up!**

**I am writing a short, short Adrian and Sydney one shot that I might post today, if I am crazy enough to write it. Probably will, so be waiting for that, if you are interested. **

**Take care. **

**Love you guys!**

**-M **


	31. Not So Bitter But Not So Sweet

**A/N on bottom:)**

**I don't own VA. . .**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Not So Bitter But Not So Sweet **

**Sydney – **_Two Months __Later_

Invitations for weddings were piled on Rose's dinner table. The funny thing was...it was Lissa's wedding invitations. Rose only wanted a few people here and there attending her wedding, but Lissa wanted to the whole world. That was impossible, but at least she would have the whole royal court invited. Well, only royals, because other people, or lower class people, should not be invited. I wanted to slap her when she had said that.

"Sydney! You are the doing the bow wrong! The bow is supposed to go around, not _around_, do you get what I am saying?"

I dropped the invitations on the table. "If you have so much money, why are you making Jill and me do you work? I don't see you here on the table working your butt of on _your _invitations."

"Look, Sydney, if you don't want to be here, why are you here?"

"I don't want to be here!" I threw a couple of invitations in her face and walked out the door. I sat on Rose's front porch, on one of the stairs. Behind me, I heard a door click. I turned around and found Rose and Jill in the process of sitting on either side of me. "What do you two want right now?"

"A little aggressive back there, don't you think?" Jill asked. I shrugged. Whatever.

"Good. She was starting to get on my nerves."

"I am sorry, Sydney," Rose said, rubbing my back.

"For what, Rose?"

"For everything bad that has been happening to you lately—"

"Yeah, shut up about it. I don't want your pity. I don't need extra baggage-stress crawling after me."

Rose reached over and patted my knee. "Cheer up, my Sydney pop. I don't want you all sad when it is time to party. Daniella's wedding today, remember?"

For the sake of everyone who wanted me to be happy, I smiled. "Yeah. I am so glad those two finally managed to set the date on the wedding. I knew from the moment that Abe told me that Daniella had blushed when William had called her pretty and she blushed, I knew they were meant to be."

"Fairytale love," Jill whispered.

"Oh, stop it with that stuff! It doesn't exist, Jill. I bet you a million pennies that one day, you that are so hell-bent on believing fairytale love exists, will fall in love with a bad boy that knows nothing but being a pain in the ass."

Jill denied my words, or didn't want to acknowledge the truth of them. Life was known to do the most unexpected things in the world.

"Ah, sweet Jill, I am not going to add anything else." I stood up from the porch stairs. "I think I should head back to Lily and get ready for Daniella's wedding tonight." I hugged both of the girls and walked off to my apartment, which was, like, a block away. I was glad Daniella was not making a big production out of her wedding the way the large-peaked, blonde bird was or else I would not have been attending.

Rose told me she did not want me looking like a pig rolled in mud (which was quite cute if you thought about it) as I attended the wedding or else she would beat with a stick of cookie dough. Okay, she hadn't exactly said that; I just "nice-ed" her words up. Anyway, she said her words and then showed me off to a dress that was completely..._wrong _for me, since obviously I did not have much curves. Jill came to the rescue; I had to squeeze myself into one of her dresses. Surprisingly, it was an _almost _perfect fit. It was better than looking like someone hung ruins of clothing on me, right?

Adrian was the first one who commented on how I looked when I made my way down the stairs.

"Sydney, snap your fingers so I can get out of this trance."

I blushed, but my light makeup hid it quite well. "You don't have to like to make me feel good."

Adrian was not fooled; he saw it in my aura. "If I wasn't going to get married in a month—or thereabout—I would be marrying you." My face, my expression urged him to add, "Seriously, Sydney. You are really pretty."

Rose came to stand by Adrian's side in seconds. She kissed Adrian's lips. "Babe, you are so right. If I wasn't marrying you already, I would be marrying Sydney."

"That would be hot, Rose."

"Only you would," Rose muttered, rolling her eyes at her fiancé, resuming her smile at me. "Sydney, you are so gorgeous. I will have a million doubts standing beside you throughout the ceremony, since you know Daniella sat us together." I slapped Rose on the arm and walked to the front door. The car ride to Daniella's wedding ceremony had been waiting for a while now.

The ride was sad and I felt lonely inside. Christian and Lissa sat in front of me, flaunting their perfect relationship. Through the corner of my eyes, as I faked smiles and laughter, I caught glimpses of them, their love romantically mingling. I continued to smile despite the empty feeling. It seemed Lissa sensed exactly what I was feeling; I was shocked when she lightly pushed Christian away and gave me an apologetic smile.

I turned towards the car window and did not say anything else.

But I did almost...have a pain attack when I heard Lissa say, "I don't care how we do it, Christian. Tomorrow—tomorrow is the day you and I get married. I don't care if no one is present. I want to be married to you as soon as possible. Rose, what do you think?"

"I think that is a good idea. If you are sure."

"Yes! Christian, we get married tomorrow!"

I pinched myself to keep all the negative emotions inside.

When Daniella was marrying William, my mind was blank, filled only with a great loneliness.

Jeez.

All the happy couples.

Sigh.

When would I get the love I read about in books all the time, the ones Jill introduced to me?

Better yet, when I would get the love I saw before my eyes?

At the reception, I felt ready to explode as I watched all those happy couples. Mostly...Christian and Lissa. They made no effort to hide the way Rose and Adrian did. They did not kiss when people weren't looking; they kissed all the time. They fully smiled, unlike Rose and Adrian who smiled at each other every now and then. They...were so in love.

I was angry.

Jealous.

_She _had to come in my way and take him away from me.

I stood up and leaned down to say something in Rose's ear. "Take care of Lily for me, okay? I need some fresh air." I waited for Rose's nod and I was off. Adrian understood exactly what was happening, because he followed after me, gave me a folded up note, and a key. Without saying anything else, he went back to join Rose.

I let nothing deter me from my getaway path.

At the exit, I turned around slightly, only to find _him_ kissing Lissa.

We _could _have had something.

I turned my back on it all.

And ran.

I was thankful Danielle hadn't wanted her wedding inside the walls of the royal court. If she had, the running would have caused a humongous scene. Here, there was nothing but the sound of a..._nothing _to worry about. The tears blurred my vision, making it hard to maneuver around cars parked in the parking lot, half empty or not.

I must have tripped over my heel because I fell to the ground.

Or it must have been the strong, rough hand that pushed me to the ground.

The hand was cold.

Strigoi cold.

_You have to walk out on the most "perfect" moment , don't you Sydney? Always you, always with the bad luck. Did it really have to stalk me all the time, though? _There were guardians on the site, obviously, so the Strigoi would be taken care of. But, I was not prepared to deal with one long enough for help to come to my aid. I would be, or well...my neck would be snapped in half.

Terrified, I glanced up at the red, glowing eyes, so in contrast with the dark time of the day.

Their smiles were cold and...horrifying.

"Little One, I remember you." He leaned down, showing off his face to me. "Do you remember me?"

Maybe my conscious had forgotten who he was, but my subconscious would _always _recognize this face.

"You are too quiet. You must not remember. I am the one who murdered your mother right before your young eyes. Was it horrible, Little One, watching your mother die before your eyes?"

I stayed quiet. Why the hell talk death out of killing me? Plus, it would piss him off if I stayed quiet. And maybe he would get impatient with me and deliver a fast death, unlike the one...unlike the way he had murdered my mother. Nobody could have ever seen it coming, nobody should have been there to witness such a death. But I had. And it was not something I could ever forget.

He had torn my mother apart as if she had been a doll, limb by limb. . .

I thought of my wonderful daughter instead. Yeah, she was the place, _that _happy place.

_Rose has her; Rose will take care of my Lily. _

I waited for that death, closed my eyes, waited for the moment when my limbs would be shredded to pieces. The same death that took the life from my mother. Nothing happened, though. My eyes popped open when I heard a cold, _freezing_, harsh laugh. It made me wish for a humongous fur parka like one wishes when they are standing outside in a small tee.

The Strigoi was laughing. Not at me, though.

"Some fun before I kill Little One. Oh crippled guardian, I thought you were off hiding? Your incapacities must surely be not enough hint to not mess with us."

"She has no business with you. Leave her alone and we'll take care of business."

I almost died. Seriously. Hearing his voice was like a drop of acid running through my veins. Yet it was so amazingly wonderful.

I looked up towards the sky ('cause I was on the floor) and saw...Eddie.

"I may be crippled but I can still kick major ass." And that...he did. The Strigoi was down in minutes, taken down by kicks and punches, and stake through the heart, finished off by the substance they gave us alchemists to rid the world of deceased Strigoi bodies. I scrambled to my feet, lifting my dress so I would not fall on the train. I didn't want to, I was going to thank him for his services and walk away, but I reached out and hugged him.

"Hey, you alright?"

I released him, not knowing what to do, much less what to say. "I guess I am." I shrugged. I straightened out my hair, my dress. I wished I could straighten my heart the same way hair is fixed with a slight combing of the fingers. But nothing could change the heart's mind. It was as stubborn as a horse. "I need to head back. And you need to...head back as well."

Eddie shook his head. "I lived my dream for a while now. It got...boring. I came back for you, Sydney."

I shook my head, disbelieving his words. "Not true."

Eddie touched my cheek. "Believe me Sydney. Give me this last wish. If you want to send me way tomorrow, you can. I'll be gone from your life tomorrow. Just give me this night." I shook my head again, but stopped as soon as I remembered the key in my hand. Adrian...had known about this, about Eddie being here. Rose and him owned an estate outside of the royal court, nearby here; they wanted us to have some alone time.

So, I agreed to him.

Gave into him that night.

And just like he promised, in the morning, he was gone.

But not psychically gone, because his body was still there.

His soul was gone, though.

_Eddie had passed. _

There was a folded up letter in his hand that was addressed to me. Crying, blinded by my water-filled eyes, I removed the letter, bringing his hand to mine and kissing it. I unfolded the letters, waited about thirty minutes before I could control my tears, and read the note.

_Sydney, thank you for giving me this last wish. I have always loved you. The only reason I left you was because if I stayed, I wouldn't have been able to accept my death, and I would have done anything to stay alive, with you and Lily. Yesterday, I saw Lily; she shares the same beauty as you; she will grow up to be a strong, brave, woman like you are. Tell her that I have always loved her, but that I am proud to have had her as a daughter, even if the time was short. And tell her how sorry I am for not being able to watch her grow up, go to college, get married, have children. But just know that I love you two and that I will forever watch over you guys, wherever I am. _–_Eddie _

_PS: I know Lissa and Christian will get married tomorrow, please wait till the festive is over to announce my death. _

With my heart in my throat, tears falling endlessly, I drove back to the royal court. I did not tell anyone of what had happened. I did not want to ruin Lissa's day. I faked smiles. I was so used to it by now that they came easy. Occasionally, a tear would slip as I saw Lily, but I swallowed back the pain and continued on with my life.

I sat, next to Rose, in the front seat as I watched Lissa, the beautiful queen, walk down the aisle.

But when it was time for Christian to promise his forever to Lissa, he stared long and hard at Lissa. He shook his head, leaning forward to touch her cheek, and then kiss her on the cheek. Christian stared out the few guests present, scanning the crowd, Crystal blue eyes landed on me. Nothing else happened, as in no emotions or expressions. He walked up to me, took me by the hand, and took me to the front of the chapel.

"Marry us," he told the priest.

And he did.

Christian had walked inside the chapel with Lissa.

And he exited the chapel with me as husband and wife.

* * *

**Excuse me for a rushed chapter, but I thought it would me more bittersweet like that. **

**It was pretty sad to write, I think, the Sydney part. She needed her "Happy Happy" don't you think? **

**I would LOVE to hear your comments!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! You guys are too amazing! Be waiting for that last chapter, which will have more interaction. Who would you love to see beside, Adrian and Rose? And who's POV would you want to read in the last chapter? **

**Love you, take care. **

**-M**


	32. Epilgoue

**Damn! A week late. Finally the last chapter! It is not as awesome as I wanted it to be because...I READ HALF OF BLOODLINES ALREADY. And it is sooo cute! Anyway, hope you like this chapter as much as I am enjoying Bloodlines. After reading half, I think I have decided to write finish off that Sydney/Adrian story. So cute. Tell me if you agree. **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own VA. . .**

**Epilogue: Ending of Sorts **

**Sydney – **_A Day Away From A/R Wedding _

"We did a pretty good job," Christian said, wrapping an arm around me as we looked around, inside our new home. As he casually threw a piece of gum into his mouth, he dropped the wrapper on the carpet.

"Christian, please pick that up. Don't be so lazy. You have not done anything today."

"You are my wife; you are supposed to do that for me."

"You are my husband. A husband should aid his wife in all things she needs to be aided in. I need you to help me pick up this house. It's a _mess_!"

"Sydney," Christian said, glancing around the house. "You are a clean freak. The house is more than impeccable."

I put a hand on my hip, still not sure about the cleanness of the house. "I don't know. I think it needs more done. But what else? I cleaned counters, washed dishes, vacuumed every room in the house, swept and mopped the floors, bathrooms are sparkling—"

"See? More than enough cleaning."

I rolled my eyes at Christian. "You are only saying that because you don't want me to force you to use that broom again. Not only woman have to deal with all the= cleaning of the house. It would be more than helpful if you helped out once in a while. Sometimes, I don't feel as if I do enough for you."

Christian released his breath, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at me while I pondered what else to "make shine". So far, everything seemed..._clean_. Christian sighed and started walking towards me. In a few heartbeats more, I was wrapped up into him, my back facing his chest. He kissed the back of my neck.

"Sydney, I still think you do more than enough for this house. You do more than enough for me. . .and _our _daughter."

I still shocked me that Christian could see Lily as his when she clearly wasn't.

It made me love him more. . .

After, Christian struggled for his breath on top of me. He leaned down and kissed my lips. The next second, he was grinning cheekily. "Well, Sydney, there you go."

"What?" I asked confused, still somewhat breathless, tracing his jawline with my fingertips.

"Didn't you want something more to clean?" He grinned again. "Now you can clean the couch."

I giggled. "You are so immature."

"Can't really blame me, Syd." Christian shrugged, blue eyes shining with humor. "You wanted something else to clean, I gave it to you." His eyes shined again, lust now. "I know it took you a few minutes to pretty-up our bed. . .what do you say we give you another thing to make pretty? I am sure the blankets and sheets won't mind being tossed around for a while. . ."

I kissed him, my body telling him I was eager to toss up some blankets for a while. However, we were expecting company in less than an hour. As Christian's lips danced around the skin of my neck, my mouth opened. First nothing came out, nothing but soft moans. I regained my _brain _back and came up with something coherent to say to him.

"I would love to. . .do you for a while, but we are expecting company, remember? Adrian and Rose?"

Christian groaned onto my skin. "Sydney, serious? How many times have Adrian and Rose made us wait as they finished their. . ._playing_ when we visited?"

"That is different. Sex is expected from Adrian and Rose since they are so sex-starved. Now I get why Abe says 'we can never get them off each other'. Kind of gross, though."

Before Christian could drag me away, the _subtle _(sarcasm) knock caused Christian and me to separate, both frantically searching for clothing. Had it been Adrian and Rose in this situation, they would have not stopped what they had been doing just to answer the door; they would finish and then answer the door.

But Christian and I were just. . ._us._

With red cheeks, fully clothed but not so neatly, Christian and I faked smiles as we opened the door.

_Anyone but him._

"Abe. . ."

"Sydney, my darling. Christian." Abe stayed in the doorway, refusing to be invited in when I offered. He pointed down at the little girl clinging to his hand. "I brought you a little something that stumbled onto my porch today."

"Mom!"

"Lily!"

Abe gave us both _looks_. "I would say I'd take Lily for a few more hours, but I think you both are _done_ with each other."

I blushed as bright as a cherry. "Abe, if you have no other purpose here, I think its best you go join you future son-in-law's party." I pushed Christian towards the doorway. "You should leave as well. Adrian needs the advice of married men before he marries tomorrow."

Abe smiled. "Oh don't you worry about that. I have made sure Adrian will stay very-well advised for as long as he is with my daughter."

Internally, I shivered at Abe's cold words.

Abe gave me a knowing smile before he turned away, going to the waiting car.

Christian leaned down and kissed Lily on the cheek. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi, Daddy."

_Cute. _

"I am going to go visit Uncle Adrian, take care of your mommy, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a kiss?"

Lily leaned over and kissed Christian's cheek.

"Can I have a hug?"

Lily squealed as Christian squished her into his arms.

Chuckling, Christian freed a hand so he could wrap an arm tightly around me. He kissed my cheek.

"My two favorite girls, I love you."

To that, I only smiled.

Christian should have known by know that his feelings were reciprocated.

He handed Lily to me, kissed my cheek again and started behind Abe.

About halfway to Abe's waiting car, he turned around, ran back to Lily and me, kissed her cheeks. And kissed my lips with a lingering kiss.

He ran back to Abe's car, yelling, "I love you, girls!"

**Tasha**

I could not believe such _Queen _would come out and come live in this hideout with us two wanted rebels living in the middle of a half burnt forest inside a convenient cave that left many things to be desired. With ragged nails usually kept so clean, mussed and knot-filled hair typically combed smooth and straight, clothes tattered and ripped, barely hanging by anything, normally dressed in perfection, she now chewed on a piece of bread, frantically. After she was done with her bread, she moved on to the bowl of herb stew.

Dimitri and I watched her. Lissa.

"Why are you here?" Dimitri asked, rudely. Had it been a few years back, he would have addressed her with those formal titles a guardian should use when talking to a royal.

Lissa dropped her makeshift bowl, contents spilling all over the cave's floor. "_They _betrayed me. Rose, Sydney, and. . .Christian." She pulled her knees to herself, rocking herself, staring down at the floor. "I don't know what I did to make them hurt me. I was nothing but kind to them, to Christian, to _Sydney._ She betrayed me," Lissa sobbed.

Dimitri put his hand on Lissa's shoulder. Scared, she looked up at him, clearing her knotted hair out of her face. "You betrayed yourself. If you hadn't been such a bitch, you would still be back there, but unfortunately you were and now you are damned here."

"Help me. Tell me something I should do." Lissa shuddered as she scanned the cave. _Not much to look at, girl, right?_ _Trying living in this for a while now, darling. _

I stood up, standing right beside Dimitri. We had been reviewing our plans for today when Lissa casually walked up to us, saying some people in the near town had pointed her out to us. That time when Nathan and Anathema had killed each other, we fled to a town. Dimitri and I stirred up some trouble in that town, so we fled to the next only to stir up more trouble. And on it went until we had found this cave, trying to find an way of escape of this horrible life.

There was only one escape, and it had barely crossed our minds on this fateful day.

Death.

We had been so blind before, but now we were not going to take any chances and give ourselves up to death's hands.

But Lissa here halted our plans.

"Dimitri," I purred. "She can't be in on our plans."

"No, she can't." Dimitri looked Lissa in the eye. "Lissa, you have ten seconds to run, run as far as you can and away from here."

"Why?" Lissa asked, shaking. "I like it here. I think I will adjust."

"And I think you should run now. . ." I warned.

"Run!" Dimitri yelled, using that frightening tone that scared the good dreams away from children.

She ran.

"You are quite sexy when you are mad."

"So says you," Dimitri said, going back to his makeshift stool and taking a seat. He glanced up at me. "About _your _plans: you can go ahead and kill yourself. I can go back to Russia and nobody will recognize me. I am sorry, but I can't take you back with me."

I only gifted him with silence.

For now, I would allow him to have the last laugh.

But I always had the last laugh.

When it was time to sleep, I laid down on the cave floor, using the oversized parka to shield myself from the sudden cold. After tonight, though, I would not feel cold, not feel hunger, not feel...nothing. After tonight, I was going to be free. And so was Dimitri. No way in hell would I let him leave me here, alone.

"Lay with me, Dimitri."

"Never."

I smiled. "Can I get you anything, my love?"

"Hot water for this cold, maybe?"

Gladly, I set the handmade coffee pot on the burning fire. In a few minutes, the water was boiling, steaming and bubbling. I glanced slowly over my shoulder, just a peak to see if Dimitri was looking or not. From the pocket of the oversized parka, I pulled out a small bottle. Only a few drops would do it, but I decided to pour the whole bottle inside.

Dimitri would never know what killed him.

Arsenic was colorless, tasteless, odorless, and could blend easily with the water.

With another smile, I handed Dimitri the water.

"Drink, my love."

He took a good drink, more than half.

_So little to wait. _

I finished off his remains of the water.

_Not long after this. _

I laid down on the same spot, under the same parka and on top of the cardboard.

"Lay with me now? Or is your answer still never?"

"Never."

The effects started to attack now.

Dimitri writhed, cried in agony for a few minutes before finally he quieted, eyes opened and unstaring and glassy. Beautiful. A beautiful scene in front of me. I stood up, dragging him next to me, and laid right beside him, holding a hand of his in mine and stroking his hair with my other hand.

"See, never say never. You said that you would never lay down with me and look at you now. You're laying down with me." I scooted closer to him wrapping his limp hand around me. "Now we'll lie together. Forever."

I closed my eyes, waiting for my death to come.

**Adrian **

"Are you nervous?"

I nodded my head at Christian as I waited at the head of the aisle, waiting for my late bride.

"Why is she so late?"

"Brides are late on their weddings. It is rare the one that is on time. But tell me this, why are you nervous? I cannot see why you are nervous of marrying the love of your life."

I cleared my throat. "I am not nervous of marrying Rose, the love of my life. I am nervous about having Abe as my family. He has not come up to me today to remind me of what will happen if I did something wrong to his daughter."

"Ah, don't forget me just yet; I am right here."

Abe materialized from out of nowhere.

Shit. I had thought I had escaped his 'creativity' today.

Before he could on a threat talk, Abe slammed his hand on my shoulder. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Adrian, surprisingly, I cannot think of anything to say right now." I was breathing my sigh of relief when he said, "But wait when I hand you over my daughter. I will think of something by that time."

As soon as Abe walked away, I turned to Christian. "That is what I am nervous about."

Christian graced me with a face of sympathy. "At least your father-in-law speaks to you, mine won't even glance my way. Jared Sage does not believe his daughter should be with me."

"That is tragic."

Christian shrugged. "Nothing else to do about it."

A hand touching my shoulder again made me jump. Instead, I saw kind brown eyes that a few years ago would have been scary to look into.

"Rose is finally ready. I came to see if you are," Janine said kindly. She was still badass guardian, but motherly woman was combined with the hard attitude.

I grinned. "Obviously I am. I have been waiting to marry her for a while now."

Janine smiled. "Count to a hundred. . .she'll be out by then." Janine patted my shoulder and went to go sit down with the guests, first row.

_One Two Three Four Five. . . _

_. . .Ninety-five Ninety-six Ninety-seven Ninety-eight Ninety-nine_

Before I could reach that last number, after Rose's two bridesmaids and maid of honor had taken their spot, Rose was walking down the aisle, already midway to me. She was giving smiles to our guests, but somehow her eyes found mine and they stayed there. She was only smiling at me now. And damn, she looked gorgeous in a wedding dress that was fitted around her chest and then turned into a ball gown as it went down. She wore her hair an elegant bun, with a simple veil cascading behind her.

I spilled out a small laugh when Rose started tugging at her father, trying to make Abe go faster, but Abe gave me one of this _smiles _and slowed down even more. After more than enough seconds wasted waiting, Abe put his daughter's hand in mine and shockingly did not tell me a thing, did not say a word about how to treat his daughter.

My eyes must have spoken how gorgeous Rose looked because she smiled.

As the minutes passed, Rose's smile grew and so did mine. Within thirty minutes, we were married. At the foot of the altar, our friends and family congratulated us, wishing us the best for the years to come. Rose and I had not wanted a big party. So, we danced a romantic song. . .and we took off to New York for a wild honeymoon.

When we returned, we settled in a small house outside the royal court, but still inside the wards of the court. Rose and I settled right into the married life, Sydney and Christian visiting every day, as well as Oksana and Mark, Rose's parents, my Mother and her husband. After a good six months, Sydney and Christian were expecting again. Abe had done some digging around and he had found out that Eddie had died of some disease a Strigoi had passed down to him, or something like that. His death was not really sure. But Sydney had said we needed to move on from of it, so we did. Rose had said she did not want a new baby right now, Aleene should be our priority right now, but she had been under baby fever lust and. . .well, Rose and I were having another baby.

We eagerly awaited for the birth of our new baby. A month before we found out, Christian and Sydney found out they were having a boy. And Rose and I—we were expecting another _flower_. More months passed, and Rose and I had our small, new bundle of joy, the beautiful addition to our family.

But that was years ago.

Now, Rose and I found ourselves in a hospital again.

Nothing bad.

We just had welcomed a new baby to our family, the third child. A boy. On Jill's wedding day.

The sound of a cry brought me back from my memory trip.

"Is he hungry again?" I shook my head. "Why did he have to inherit his mother's. . .hunger?"

Rose threw me a dark look, but it quickly changed when she looked down at our son bundled up in her hands. "Just pray he doesn't inherit your laziness. Now that would be horrible."

"My son is going to be just like me."

"Oh dear God, I hope not." Rose sighed. "I think Aleene and Ariel are not going to like this at all. They said they wanted a sister, not a brother."

"If they learned how to love each other, then they can love their brother." I leaned over and kissed Rose's lips before looking down at our son. "Rose, I think I should be able to hold him now. You have been hogging him up all afternoon. And evening."

With a pain in her heart, Rose handed me our son.

Before I had time to be all fatherly with him, Abe and Janine burst through the door, my parents right behind them.

"Where is our grandchild?"

My son, Damien Abe Ivashkov, was taken away from my hands before I could enjoy holding him.

But all was well.

There would be more time for that later.

**Rose **

I felt older than I was, which was kind of. . .old.

"Can't believe I just had that monster. Eight months is not a long time...and not a good time for him to be walking."

"Our little monsters have to grow up sometime. Can't believe I am aging."

"Pretty soon you will need a cane to get around. . ."

I laughed at the image in my head.

"Those are not nice things to say to your husband."

"Look at them," I sighed. "So grown. That kid is walking already. It feels like I had him yesterday. It feels like yesterday I was chasing around him as he crawled. Damn, time passes too quick."

"Our two girls are beautiful," Adrian commented, pressing his lips under my earlobe, a promise for later tonight when the girls and boy were tucked in bed, fast asleep. "And so is our boy."

I chuckled. "Yes."

"When are we going to try for another?" His hands began to slide up my summer dress, getting very close to my inner thighs.

I stopped his hands. "You're crazy."

"You make me crazy, Rose."

"Glad I have such an effect on you."

"Oh, Rose, my dear. Let's not go there. You have several kind of effects on me. Some I can't explain. Some I rather not show you until later on tonight when the kids are asleep."

"You better not fall asleep on me. Again." I let out a huge laugh, remembering three nights ago when I was so ready to be intimate and he fell asleep in the process.

"I was tired."

"Well, you better make up for it tonight."

"You know I will, Rose, you know I will," he practically purred.

I turned around a little and kissed him.

"Rose. . .I can't believe you're the woman that balances me, the woman I fell in love with."

"And you know I still can't believe I became involved with—Sydney's words, not mine—'a creature of the night.'"

"Babe, we're both creatures of the night."

"No," I contradicted, turning around fully and meeting his beautiful green eyes. "You're the _man_—not creature—I fell in love with."

**Done. Finally. My Adrian/Rose story phase is done and over with! **

**Moving on! **

**Sydney and Adrian phase coming! **

**Expect a story of them soon! **

**Review if you agree;) **

**PS: CONGRATS to Richelle Mead. She had her baby boy yesterday! **


End file.
